The Hollow Crown
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Three years has passed since the Originals had waged war on Marcel & New Orleans. Now peace has fallen under their reign. But an evil has awoken. And this time they would fight tooth & nail or risk losing everything; for their family, their lives, their children, their city, & their crown. House Mikaelson. Long may they reign. Final installment of The Ties That Bind.
1. Domesticity (Part One)

No One's POV

A peaceful morning was a precious, cherished thing in the Mikaelson compound, always quickly shattered by the chaotic whirlwind of children and the business of the day; for now, the spring sunlight streamed in through the drapes of one of the master bedrooms and birds chirped off in the distance.

Alexis, now a vampire like her Original mates (turned shortly after having all their children), however, more vulnerable than the Mikaelsons since she was only a regular vampire, and a baby vampire at that, slept soundly next to Elijah, his arms wrapped around his mate keeping her tucked into the shelter of his body.

" _Grrr!_ " A tiny body leaps onto the bed, pouncing on two unsuspecting larger bodies, small arms coming around Elijah's neck.

"Hello Eliza." Elijah answers, capturing his three-year old daughter by the waist, pinning her down to the bed, tickling her lightly on the tummy as he flips her onto her back.

" _Papa!_ " Eliza screams, wiggling desperately away from her father's fingers and giggling loudly, fangs flashing as she twists under Elijah's hand, attempting to nip at his hand.

"Good morning, my little Eliza." Elijah lets his daughter up, Eliza flashing on top of him again, small body laying sprawled out on him starfish-like.

"Did I scare you and mommy, papa?" Eliza asks, flashing her fangs again, gnawing a little on her father's hand as if to prove a point, her small fangs pointy and sharp, but barely pricking Elijah's hand, almost like a puppy gnawing on a chew toy.

"Of course you did, Eliza. You are _very_ scary." Alexis answers, looking amused from where she sits up against the headboard, hair slightly skewed in her ponytail, small tendrils falling around her face and into her eyes, making her flick them out.

"I am very scary! Kol says so." Eliza puffs out her cheeks and chest.

Elijah sighs, pinching his nose a little.

"Kol- of course…" Elijah breathes, he really _should_ have known Kol would have convinced Eliza to do something like this, as if he wasn't a bad enough influence on his _own_ two children, he needed to corrupt Elijah's as well; Eliza was _already_ a little hell raiser, much like her mother. "Eliza, what did I tell you about using your fangs? We do not-"

"Lijah… She is just a child, a toddler. _Relax_. Let her have fun. She means no harm. It's fine, honey. There is nothing to worry about." Alexis calms, pressing a hand to Elijah's chest.

"Of course, Elskan." Elijah replies smoothly, leaning over to press a kiss to his mate's temple. "Now, good morning, my Astin, and my little Eliza."

"Good morning, Elijah."

"Morwning, momma, papa. Can I go play with Gen now?" Eliza bounces around on the bed energetically, bouncing on all fours, now much like a dog, attempting to use her body weight to bounce the large California King.

"Of course, we'll be down in a second, baby." Alexis offers with a warm smile.

"Otay mommy!" Eliza zooms off, hugging Alexis tightly before flashing out the door.

"She takes after _you_ , you know…" Elijah points out, watching his eldest daughter, and eldest of _all_ the eight Mikaelson children, disappear out of the door, no doubt to wreak some sort of havoc with the rest of her siblings.

"You say that like it's a _bad_ thing." Alexis rolls her eyes, fake pouting.

"Not at all, Elskan." Elijah smiles charmingly at his mate.

" _Uh-huh_ …" Alexis says skeptically, raising a brow. "Come on, let's go downstairs and see what unsuspecting disaster awaits us from our children this morning."

"Well, then that would probably be Kol's fault." Elijah points out. "Shall we let him deal with the disaster?" At that Elijah almost slithers up around his mate a little more tightly, breathe hot against Alexis' neck as his lips touch her skin, teeth gently mouthing at his mate's jugular, not yet using his fangs.

"I promised Eliza we'd be down soon."

"She'll be busy with her siblings. What's a few more moments?" Elijah persuades.

"Lijah…" Alexis rolls her eyes.

Elijah huffs a little against Alexis' neck, but relents, sliding out of bed to get ready for the morning.

"Andrew, no thr- Zachary, don't do-" Kol's voice is heard from the dinning room. "You two are impossible sometimes…"

"Having fun this morning, Kol?" Elijah asks, walking in with Alexis tucked into his side, his arm around her waist.

"Shut up, Elijah." Kol glares at his older brother, Kol sitting down in front of his twins' booster seats at the table attempting to get them to not pitch their breakfast off the table or at his face.

"Need help?" Alexis asks, holding back a small laugh at her mate's expense.

" _No_." Kol grumbles, only to have Andrew promptly dump his sippy cup off the table for the fifth time and Zachary, the younger of Kol's twins, to spread his applesauce on his tray, getting it all over himself. " _Maybe_ … Okay… **_Yes_** …"

"Motherhood calls, 'Lijah." Alexis kisses the second eldest Original on the cheek.

"Go, Astin." Elijah returns the kiss, already picking up his youngest Elizabeth, or Ellie as they called her, from her playpen that Rebekah had placed her in earlier that morning.

Alexis simply smiles in return, sitting down across from Kol with the twins in between to help feed them their breakfast, the chaos and domesticity of the morning just begun.


	2. Mikaelson Children

**In case you needed clarification... Because it IS confusing I'm sure... I can barely keep it straight & I'm the writer! Haha!**

 **Also, a reader on the last book, Long Reign, asked about Alexis having their kids... It is mentioned that Alexis asked Kol to wait a few years... Kol got all upset & growly... So that would have been a no... As we see here. Lols. From last book, you can see there would be no waiting for any of the brothers. I'll explain more later, promise.**

 **Finn's Children**

Abigail Maddison - Father's Joy, Age 2

Anastasia Morgan - Reborn, Age 1

 **Elijah's Children**

Eliza Natalia - Oath of God, Age 3

Elizabeth "Ellie" Guinevere - Shining Light, Age 1

 **Niklaus' Children**

Genesis Grace - Beginning, Age 3

Matthew Aaron - Gift of God/Exalted, Age 3

 **Kol's Children**

Andrew Justin - Strong Man/Righteous, Age 2

Zachary Nathaniel - Remembered by God/Gift of God, Age 2

 **Order of Age - Oldest - Youngest**

Eliza (3) [Elijah], Genesis (3) [Niklaus], Matthew (3) [Niklaus], Abigail (2) [Finn], Andrew (2) [Kol], Zachary (2) [Kol], Anastasia (1) [Finn], Elizabeth (1) [Elijah]


	3. Domesticity (Part Two)

No One's POV

Feeding Andrew and Zachary was always an endeavor, usually because they liked to attempt to play with their food, but with Alexis helping the task was easily accomplished; mostly because Alexis didn't allow them to keep throwing their food or sippy cups off their trays, Kol was easily just as much as a child as them, and also he tended to cave faster out of the two falling for their collective brown, pooling, if not sometimes mischievous or playful, puppy dog eyes, much like he did for their mother.

"And, how is my Ana-bear this morning?" Alexis asks, swooping in to pick up Anastasia from her father, one of the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings, also Finn's youngest; Finn, like Elijah, was only able to get Alexis pregnant with one child at a time, unlike Niklaus and Kol who somehow managed to both get _twins_ on their first try (they were quite proud of that fact).

"She is well. Completely content to play with her blocks." Finn relinquishes Anastasia to his mate, Anastasia quickly attacking her mother with her small arms, head resting against the crook of her neck, the one-year old in her clingy stage as was normal for a child of that age, even if she was half Original vampire, which meant the Mikaelson heirs grew and developed slightly faster than normal human children would.

"Hmm." Alexis nods, Finn wrapping his arms around his mate contently, lips pressing softly into Alexis' temple.

"Good morning, my love." Finn murmurs, lips brushing over Alexis' forehead.

"Morning Finn." Alexis tilts into his touch.

Anastasia simply gurgles and giggles, patting at both her mother and father with tiny hands.

"I think that means good morning." Alexis laughs lightly, bouncing Anastasia on her hip lightly, Anastasia screeching happily at her mother's actions.

Finn smiles at that, leaning in to press another kiss to his daughter's small forehead.

"Ugh…" Kol sighs, wandering into the living now, Andrew and Zachary cleaned and changed from their rather messy breakfast, Kol setting them down to totter around the floor and explore the toys scattered around. "I'm _already_ tired…"

"Kol… It's _9 am_ in the morning…" Rebekah walks into the living room now, rolling her eyes at her brother's dramatics, Lucas, the Gemini leader not far behind, which was pretty usual given that they were in a relationship, and had been for two and a half years, something that had finally occurred once New Orleans and the Quarter had been claimed nearly three years prior.

Now 25, and needless to say, several years older than the youngest Mikaelson sibling, Lucas himself had actually elected to turn, giving up his magic in favor of being able to remain with Rebekah indefinitely; his magic now, similar to what his sister Josette had done to save her younger siblings, was infused, funneled in a vase that currently sat in the middle of the Mikaelson compound, providing protection like the barriers the Gemini Coven were so known for.

"I know, but I need a nap… Is it nap time yet for these little monsters?" Kol whines, flopping on to one of the couches.

Alexis snorts lightly, looking at her mate unimpressed.

"You're pathetic, Kol." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"You'll understand once you have kids, Bekah." Kol answers once again with dramatics, only to be interrupted as Andrew climbs on top of Kol using his father's pants to pull himself up, Kol hoisting him up the remaining bit so he couldn't hurt himself. "Come here bud, what are you doing? Don't want to play with your toys? Come to see daddy instead?" Kol questions Andrew, giving him an eskimo kiss and allowing him to lay across his chest.

Alexis walks several paces to the large bay windows that overlook the backyard of the Mikaelson mansion in the Quarter, Niklaus having built a new mansion for her within the Quarter after things with Celeste, her rouge dark witches, and the remnants of the Crescent Wolf Pack had been dealt with, though they had kept the Mikaelson plantation as a sort of getaway, away from the bustling city and grandeur of the Quarter.

"Momma!" A small body collides with Alexis' legs.

"Hello sweetie." Alexis looks down to see Niklaus' crystal blue eyes staring at her, only framed with ringlet, light brunette hair of her mother.

"I see Gen found you." Niklaus comments, walking in carrying both Matthew, his own son riding up on his shoulders, Matthew looking quite proud of himself from up high, and Eliza in his arms, hoisted on his hip.

"Yes, and they were wreaking havoc of some sort?"

"Attempting to use the study as a fort I believe." Niklaus smiles amused. "How was I supposed to get any work done?"

"I see. Perhaps you could play in here… Or better yet, _outside_." Alexis directs. "And, maybe later, if you're good, mommy will take you to see her horses."

Eliza and Genesis shriek particularly loud at Alexis' promise to see their mother's horses, bouncing up and down on their tippy toes, before running around her legs in a short game of tag before again stopping in front of Alexis, Matthew simply bobbing his head up and down eagerly.

"Otay momma!" Three heads finally nod their last assent, three bodies flashing away to thunder out the French doors to the outside patio and courtyard beyond in the back of the Mikaelson estate.

"If you keep this up, one of these days I'm going to have to get them each their own pony…" Niklaus comments, saying it as if it's an idea he dreads.

"As if you haven't _already_ **looked**. Please, I've _seen_ your laptop screen, Nik. Don't even feign innocence on the matter." Alexis scoffs and rolls her eyes, shifting Anastasia onto her other hip, the one-year old getting heavy.

Niklaus simply grins in his roughish smirk that has his expression dancing with mischief, much like Kol often has in his eyes, after all that is where Kol got it from, his older brother, the two more similar that they would like to admit.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well, now that these little hellions are sufficiently distracted, I have work to finish, love." Niklaus kisses his mate on the lips after a moment of watching his twins play outside.

"Hmm, being King is a never ending duty is it? You _poor_ thing… And this is the measure of me caring at the moment…" Alexis makes a motion with her fingers, the space between her fingers non-existent, indicating how very little she cares, Alexis now smirking at the Original Hybrid.

Niklaus rolls his eyes at his mate.

"I'm kidding… _Mostly_. Now go do your Kingly duties. Gen and Matt will want to see the horses later. Assuming we have no three-year old meltdowns this morning…"

"Yes, love." Niklaus nods obediently, leaving the room to find Elijah to finish looking over several business contracts and other things that both Marcel and Aya had brought to their attention recently.


	4. Signs

No One's POV

"I don't know how you did this _three_ times, Alexis." Olivia complains, curling herself up on one of the plush couches in the Mikaelson living room under a pile of blankets a few days later, her brother handing her a cup of tea to help settle her stomach of its morning sickness.

Olivia was the surrogate for Lucas and Rebekah so they could have a child; one of the spells the Gemini Coven was known for was the Gemini Surrogate spell, so while Rebekah couldn't have children because her body remained unchanging and could not change to accommodate a child growing inside due to her vampire status, her eggs were technically still inside her, perfectly healthy.

"Well, I didn't have much of a say… I had four rather _insistent_ , over territorial, alpha _males_ for mates." Alexis replies dryly, lips quirking up in a hint of a mischievous smirk. "What one gets, the others all have to get… So, Nik and Kol have twins, well suddenly the other two need to have two kids too… What a novel idea… Fucking _children_ is what I have for mates…"

Olivia snorts loudly, nearly spilling her tea in her lap as she laughs.

"We **_resent_** that you know…" Kol growls from the other room, indignant. "And we **_can_** _hear_ you!"

" ** _I know_**." Alexis sasses back.

"Morning sickness is the worst, huh?" Alexis turns her attention back to Olivia, Alexis thankful that all of that was now firmly behind her, even if all of that did give her all of her little miracles that were currently running around terrorizing the Mikaelson manor in some fashion.

"The _absolute_ **_worst_**." Olivia moans.

"Tea, lots of tea."

"Luke will get it for me… After all, he's my twin, I'm carrying his kid, and therefore obligated to wait on me hand and foot through all this." Olivia smiles at her brother in a smile that says it bodes nothing but trouble for another seven months.

"You are lucky you are carrying my kid." Lucas jibs back, glaring halfheartedly.

"Love you too." Olivia blows a kiss at her brother, to which he only rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Luke, buddy. Let me give you a little advice… Don't you know the first rule about dealing with pregnant ladies? They're _always_ right. Doesn't matter what it is. Just _don't_. And second rule is, you do _whatever_ they want. Doesn't even matter, just don't question it. I found that to be an _excellent_ way to live when my little angel was pregnant. Life is **much** _easier_ after you learn that." Kol walks in carrying Andrew and Zachary, placing them both on the floor to play with their toys before flopping next to Alexis, leaning in to kiss his mate on the cheek.

"See? _Someone_ gets it." Olivia grins.

" _Kol!_ " Alexis rolls her eyes, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"What? It worked didn't it?" Kol defends innocently. "Now here's an idea… How about we go and make some more babies while our little monsters are distracted. They're about to conk out any moment…"

Both Lucas and Olivia silently gag and Kol's attempts to seduce his mate, silently rolling their eyes.

"I can't _have_ any more babies… In case you've forgotten I'm a _vampire_ now… And honestly, can you be serious for more than two seconds?"

"Yes… Five seconds… And I haven't forgotten, angel." Kol grins, mischief lighting up his features. "We vampires do like to practice, however."

"You're unrelenting." Alexis deadpans, pushing Kol's face away from hers.

"I'd like to think that's one of my best qualities. In more ways than one." Kol cheeks.

"I really hate you sometimes."

Kol simply smirks more and snuggles into Alexis, Alexis letting out an 'oof' sound as Kol's body drapes over her a little like the man-child he still is, despite now being a father to two twin mischief makers much like himself; it was punishment sometimes Kol thought, what had he done to deserve two twins exactly like himself? Other Side have mercy on his poor soul.

"Man-child." Alexis mutters, smoothing out a few locks of hair on his forehead as Olivia and Lucas laugh lightly.

Suddenly, a door opens, high heels clicking on the marble floor, Caroline striding in with Marcel following the now blonde college cheerleader, Caroline now in her junior year of college at the University of New Orleans.

Since Marcel had rescinded his claim to New Orleans and the Quarter three years prior, becoming Niklaus' right-hand man instead, and the Quarter had fallen into peace with the witches and wolves after Celeste's attempts at a coup, the two had finally managed to find time to work on their relationship.

Now, Caroline lived in the Gerald mansion with Davina and Marcel, it was, however, literally across the street, Marcel having to rebuild it after Celeste's explosive attack on Davina and when Niklaus had built Alexis her mansion, Niklaus had followed suit, building the Mikaelson mansion close; Caroline was practically over all the time, when she wasn't attending college or busy helping Marcel coral all the vampires and other various people that reported to him on the Original Hybrid's behalf, never let it be said that being King wasn't a lot of _paperwork_.

"Caroline!" Alexis greets. "Marcel, hello."

"Hi Alexis!" Caroline pipes up, reaching down to pick up Ellie, Elijah's youngest, who was only one, and cuddle her in her own arms. "And hello there little Ellie." She adds.

"Hello Alexis." Marcel nods to his sire's mate and his own mate's best friend. "Where is Klaus? I need to speak with him."

"Something wrong?" Alexis frowns briefly, expression concerned.

"I- I am- unsure…" Marcel hesitates. "It could be nothing… But there have been several reports… Of strange _sightings_ …"

"Okay, Marcel, obviously you're concerned about this. And the vampires that are coming to you, or whoever is coming to you, are concerned too, otherwise this wouldn't be coming to us. So, why don't you just tell us? Nik is laying down Gen and Matt. He'll be done in a bit. And, from the looks of it, Andrew and Zachary will be snoozing in a second." Alexis diplomatically says, Kol's twins looking like they were about to fall asleep playing with their toy truck and dinosaur any moment.

"Ah, Marcel…" Niklaus comments, voice a little lower than normal, as he walks in from the courtyard, Genesis and Matthew both on either hip, looking almost passed out on their father's shoulders.

"Father." Marcel nods.

" _Mwarcy!_ " Genesis happily claps, managing to slap her father in face slightly, making Alexis giggle at Niklaus' sigh and pained look; Genesis had always taken to Marcel, even as a baby.

"Yes, yes, it's Marcel and Caroline." Niklaus sighs, walking over to Marcel to let his eldest daughter greet his adopted son.

"Mwarcy!" Genesis bounces on her father's hip more.

"So much for a nap." Niklaus mutters, raising his eyes to the ceiling as if praying silently for patience.

Marcel hesitates, as if unsure whether his sire and adopted father would actually allow him to hold his actual blood daughter.

"Go ahead, Marcel." Alexis nods, smiling lightly.

Marcel still cautiously takes the three-year old, Genesis latching on like a leech, fingers pushing on Marcel's face and poking at his nose and cheeks; while it had been three years since the first Mikaelson heirs had been born, Marcel had only held the Mikaelson children a handful of times, most of the Mikaelson men still wary of Marcel, at least when it came to their children, they had gotten over their territorial instincts with Alexis for the most part.

"Hello there, Genesis." Marcel breathes lightly.

"Hello!" Genesis pipes up, finally laying her head down against Marcel's shoulder and closing her eyes, making Marcel suddenly look like a spooked horse about to bolt.

"Nik, take Marcel to lay Gen down for her nap. After that, Marcel has to talk to us." Alexis directs, already prodding Kol to get off her so they could take Andrew and Zachary to their room; thankfully they had managed to get most of the children on the same nap schedule in the afternoon, even if the mornings weren't like that, after all, not all the kids took more than one nap still.

"Marcellus, Niklaus informs me you have to speak with us. What is it that you need to discuss with us?" Elijah asks, walking into the living room, having come from lying down Ellie and Eliza after everyone had reconvened.

"Several witches and vampires have reported seeing signs, sigils, all around town. A serpent or dragon in a circle, eating its own tail. The witches are especially concerned. An ouroboros they call it." Marcel informs.

"Hmm…" Niklaus hums. "Any thoughts, our resident witch and former warlock?" At that Niklaus turns to look expectantly at the Gemini leaders.

"It could mean a lot of things. In of itself the ouroboros means the cycle of rebirth and death." Lucas shrugs.

"Not too helpful then." Niklaus states, looking thoughtful.

"No. Not really. Not without context. But clearly it means something." Olivia offers. "I suggest we just keep an eye on things. If anything else comes up then we'll reevaluate…"

 _ **I've got to admit, I was a little disappointed in my review count last chapter. Come on guys, let's not start off this story like this! I know you guys are reading it...**_

 _ **Also, I got a new job! Woo hoo! Great for me... Maybe not so much for writing. Lols.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. I got a few questions...**_

 _ **1\. When I will do my Salvatore Brother/OC story... Well for now, not for a long while. Too many stories I'm currently working on! But I definitely want to do it at some point. Sorry, probably not the answer you'd like to hear.**_

 _ **2\. Will I do the Freya & Dahlia arc? Honestly I'm not sure. It may or may not fit into this story. I guess I'll have to see where my muse takes me!**_

 _ **3\. Flashbacks of Alexis' pregnancy of Finn & Kol's children... Usually if I choose to do flashbacks, I choose to do it like my stories in my Saving Grace series or my story Always & Forever. I have chosen not to do that in this series. I could do it like my story Star Trek: Into the Void, but I don't particularly like doing it when I haven't set the precedent in the other two stories. So after this long explanation, probably not... I will reference things, most likely.**_


	5. Inheritance (Part One)

No One's POV

Finn sat on one of the couches in the music room, watching as his mate played the piano and sang along with the music, both his daughters seated on the piano bench with Alexis; Abigail on the bench beside Alexis and Anastasia on Alexis' lap, both captivated by their mother playing music.

 _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger,  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight.  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming,  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light.  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret.  
I'd give all I have, honey,  
If you could stay like that._

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up,_  
 _Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little._  
 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up,_  
 _Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple._  
 _I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart,_  
 _And no one will desert you,_  
 _Just try to never grow up, never grow up._

"Hmmm…" Finn hums lightly, finally standing up from his seat to come up behind his mate, interrupting Alexis' playing, his hands dropping to her shoulders and his teeth grazing the graceful curve of his mate's neck, clearly distracted by the sight of his mate playing for his children, children he believed he would never get.

"Hmm, what?" Alexis asks, fingers pausing on the keys.

" _I love you_." Finn murmurs simply, lips pressing a kiss to the nape of his mate's neck.

"I love you too, Finn." Alexis tilts into Finn's touch.

"Plawy mwore!" Abigail slaps Alexis' hand lightly, looking a little grouchy now that her mother had stopped entertaining her.

"Ah, _no hitting_ , Abigail." Finn lightly takes his daughter's hand in his large one, carefully preventing her from hitting again.

"Nwo." Anastasia mimics her father's firm tone, clapping her small hands together as she sits in Alexis' lap, completely oblivious to the lesson Finn was attempting to teach his eldest daughter.

"We have a parrot…" Alexis laughs lightly.

"That we do." Finn smiles lightly, leaning over to kiss Anastasia where she happily sits in his mate's lap.

"Plawy?" Abigail asks again, this time not hitting her mother, instead head tilting up to look at her mother, brown eyes looking at her mother in a patent puppy look that the Mikaelson brothers swear _all_ their children inherited from Alexis in some fashion.

"Okay sweetie. Because you asked nicely this time." Alexis explains, Finn letting go of his daughter's hand.

" _ANGEL!_ " Kol bursts in, nearly tripping through the doorway of the music room, Alexis just finishing the last note of the song.

"Geeshe, Kol… Did you get into a bad blood bag or something? Or drink too many energy drinks… I told the hybrids not to buy those for you anymore, even _if_ you growled at them…" Alexis rolls her eyes, turning to look at the youngest Mikaelson brother.

Kol squawks a little affronted for a second, before returning to look a little maniac again.

"No- wait… You di- Never mind…" Kol looks at Alexis. "That's not- _Guess what!?_ "

"What is it, Kol?" Finn sighs, refraining from rolling his eyes, picking up Anastasia from Alexis' lap before offering his hand to Alexis to help her from the piano bench, not that she needed help, but it was the proper, gentleman thing to do.

"It's about the twins." Kol finally manages to say through his exuberance.

Alexis' attention snaps immediately to Kol.

"Are they are okay?" Alexis worries, now following Kol, Abigail hoisted on her hip.

"They're fine." Kol bounces along through the house, leading Alexis and Finn into the living room.

"Kol-" Alexis is now a little frustrated that Kol wouldn't tell her or explain.

"Just wait. They're fine, promise, angel!" Kol continues, now dropping down to sit on the carpet next to the twins.

Alexis worries still, following suit to sit cross legged on the ground, Andrew and Zachary seemingly oblivious to everything, including their mother's worry.

"I will take Abigail, my love." Finn offers, taking his eldest from Alexis to sit on the couch with both his daughters, not wanting to stray far from his mate.

"Okay, Andy, Zach… Can you guys show mommy now?" Kol asks, taking a few of their blocks, as well as their toy dinosaur, and placing them several feet away from the twins.

The twins look at their father for a few seconds, before attempting to crawl to their toys their father had just taken away.

"No, no, no…" Kol says, capturing Andrew and Zachary, the twins wiggling in his arms and clearly protesting at their father keeping them from their toys.

"Kol…" Alexis says, eyebrows furrowing.

"It's okay, angel." Kol sooths. "Just watch."

Andrew, the oldest of Kol's twins, is the first to stop fussing, instead he gets a focused look, or as much of a focused look as a two-year old could, and then a small hand reaches out towards the toys Kol had placed.

"Blwock." Andrew cries, the small blocks suddenly moving towards the eldest of Kol's twins.

"See!?" Kol grins triumphantly, as Andrew wiggles in his father's arms, oblivious to Kol's triumph and his mother's dumbfounded look, Andrew simply eager to have his toy within his grasp once more.

"Wh- _what?_ " Alexis finally mutters, blinking slowly as if still computing.

"They're **_warlocks_**." Kol breathes, nuzzling into their hair affectionately, Zachary now playing with his dinosaur he had retrieved.

"They've inherited your natural magic." Finn finally puts together, speaking now as he has observed everything from the couch, his kids curled up either next to him or on his lap.

"So… So, we have kids that are- are part Original vampire and part warlock… Is what I'm hearing here…" Alexis attempts to reconcile in her mind, finally stating the facts that were presented to her.

"Yes." Kol looks so extremely proud of himself, chest puffed a little.

" _I'm so screwed_." Alexis mutters at last.

Kol grins a little more, a little bit of devilish joy dancing in his eyes, hugging Andrew and Zachary to himself more, both twins more than happily playing with their toys they had captured in their father's lap.

 ** _Thank you my beautiful readers for all the lovely comments! They really do encourage me & I do read them ALL!_**

 ** _Please, keep it up!_**

 ** _I'll answer all the questions (or ones that don't completely spoil future chapters & the story) next chapter._**

 _ **Also, lucky you guys, I actually managed to write this chapter earlier than expected... It's a miracle!**_

 ** _Till next time! *Hugs*_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Never Grow Up ~ Taylor Swift_**


	6. Q&A

_**Q &A Time!**_

 _ **1\. Does Alexis have any more foreknowledge? Yes, some... But not as much & definitely not as clear as in The Ties That Bind or Long Reign.**_

 _ **2\. Not really a question... But sort of. Someone commented that they missed this, so I'm clarifying... When did I mention Alexis becoming a vampire? In the first chapter, it was referenced vaguely.**_

 _ **3\. When is Freya going to appear? I'm not sure if I'm adding her actually... It's up to my plot bunnies! *hopping***_

 _ **4\. Another, sort of, not-question... You guys are getting the hints I'm planting for my big "bad" villain! Several of you have already successfully named the villain. So cookies for you!**_

 _ **5\. When will I update Always & Forever? Up for debate. I'm on my "Then" chapter. Those are actually harder to write!**_

 _ **6\. Rebekah & Lucas' pregnancy... How did that happen? I mention part of it. Rebekah, though she's a vampire has fertile eggs, even if her body can't change to accommodate a baby. At least, that's how I'm explaining things. Lucas has been changed already, I've mentioned that... But, the surrogate happened before he was changed.**_

 _ **As far as the Originals... I'm doing some hand-wavey TVD & TO science... I'm going to chalk that up to Finn, Elijah, & Kol being Originals instead of normal vampires (we already know Niklaus' loophole reason). Also, I did mention the only reason that Alexis got pregnant was because she came from a different universe, ergo she defied the normal rules of TVD & TO. Haha. I'm a writer, therefore I am God... Bahaha!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the questions guys! And hope this clarifies things!**_

 _ **Loving the reviews, so thank you all! Keep it up!**_

 ** _Much love,_**

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	7. Inheritance (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Mo- momma!" Zachary wiggles in Kol's arms, waving his toy dinosaur in his tiny hands, and attempting to crawl to his mother a few feet away.

"Okay buddy." Kol allows his youngest to wobble his way to his mother.

"Hello sweetie." Alexis picks up her son, Zachary snuggling immediately into her lap, playfully making motions along her leg as if the dinosaur was walking.

"Down!" Abigail bounces off the couch, nearly falling off Finn's leg and couch if it wasn't for Finn's quick vampire reflexes, Finn letting out a small sigh at his daughter's energy and rambunctious attitude; he would have a heart attack one of these days, and he thought Alexis was bad enough when she was human and raising hell on her own, no of course not.

"Just like her mother, huh…" Kol mutters slightly.

"I'm sorry… What was that, Kol?" Alexis catches Kol, her own vampire hearing catching Kol's muttering; the brothers able to get away with even _less_ now that their mate was similar to them.

"Nothing, angel. Nothing at all." Kol grins angelically.

"I thought so…" Alexis grins as Abigail runs over to her mother on small legs, bringing over a small armful of stuffed animals and plops down next to her to play next to her mother.

"Yes, I see… I understand, thank you for bringing this to our attention Marcellus, Aya…" Elijah's voice can be heard all of a sudden, tone grave and quiet. "Please, keep us informed."

"Yes, sire." Both Marcel and Aya's voice is heard in return, footsteps stepping away; the muted boots of Marcel and the click of Aya's high heel boots leaving.

"This is a concern, Niklaus." Elijah's voice is yet again heard, a door beginning to swing shut, presumingly to one of the offices.

"Lijah? Nik?" Alexis wanders towards Niklaus' study, worry and curiosity finally getting the best of her.

She would get no answers otherwise, and the Mikaelson mansion was well sound proofed (a necessity when living with a bunch of vampires), every wall, every room, and other than the doors, which were built to code for inspectors, nothing else would allow her, even with her vampire hearing, to hear what was being said.

"Elskan?" Elijah turns to his mate, surprise and his own concern showing in his expression as his mate walks into the room.

"What's happening? Is… Something going on…" Alexis questions. "I- I heard, Marcel, Aya… And, you say something…"

"It is- nothing Elskan." Elijah moves towards his mate to bring her into his chest, lips brushing against her temple. "Nothing to concern yourself over."

" _Please_ don't lie." Alexis whispers, face tucking into his chest, using her powers of persuasion on Elijah. "I _want_ to know."

Elijah sighs a little, lips brushing against the crown of Alexis' head once more and fingers trailing down her spine.

"There have been disappearances." Niklaus finally answers from where he is seated behind his desk, both middle Originals meeting expressions for a moment, communicating without words about something and coming to an agreement about whether to tell their mate about what Aya and Marcel had told them.

"Disappearances?" Alexis echoes.

"Yes, disappearances." Elijah repeats.

"Of children…" Niklaus hesitates, not wanting to worry his mate, yet he also knew she would attempt to get information any other way if not from them.

"Chil- children?" Alexis' voice wobbles a little, lifting her head from Elijah's chest, expression growing concerned and fearful at the thought of her own children and the possibility of them being hurt or taken from her, immediately filling her mind. "Why- why are they- do you know why?"

"We know little." Niklaus answers. "The children have been taken from all over the city. Young witches, warlocks. That is the only commonality."

"It will be alright, Astin. We will-" Elijah's voice fades out in Alexis' mind.

Alexis nearly goes ridged in Elijah's arms at Niklaus' admission, the recent revelation of her own children coming to the forefront of her mind instead, nearly consuming her entire mind to the point of terror.

"Elskan-" Elijah cuts off his words, feeling the sudden change in his mate, Alexis suddenly bolting from the room.

"What the- _angel?_ " Kol's voice asks, clearly startled by the reappearance of his mate in the living room.

" _ELIJAH!_ " Kol growls angrily. " _NIK!_ WHAT THE **_HELL_** DID YOU DO!?"

Both brothers are out of the study in a moment.

"What is it, Kol?" Elijah asks.

"Exactly what I just said. _What the hell did you do?_ " Kol demands, tapping his foot impatiently and waving his hand around irrationally. "Alexis just flashed in here like a bat out of hell, growled at **_me_** , picked up the twins, and then took Andrew and Zachary to their room. She wouldn't even let me close to her _or_ the twins! So, I'll ask again. _What. The_. **_Hell_**. _Did. You._ **_Do?_** "

"There's been a development… _Issues_." Elijah answers.

" _Issues_." Kol simply replies flatly.

"Kidnappings… Children, children from the covens, being taken from the Quarter and New Orleans." Elijah continues.

Kol growls and glares none too lightly at his older brothers at the revelation of what upset his mate, feeling as if he could slap his brothers or maybe tackle them both to the floor and snap their necks for what they had done.

"And you **_told_** her!? What is **_wrong_** with you!? And you tell me **_I'm_** reckless and stupid!" Kol hisses instead. "I'll fix this you **_morons_** …" With that Kol stomps up the stairs to his twins' room grumbling all the while.

"When did Kol get intelligent and somewhat responsible?" Niklaus questions, looking grouchy and perhaps a little perturbed at the thought of his younger brother finally becoming responsible.

"When he realized his children were warlocks." Finn raises an eyebrow, having stayed out of the confrontation but observed everything silently; it wasn't his place to intervene after all, and he had been watching his children as well.

"Alexis, angel, sweetie?" Kol knocks carefully, realizing what this was about now.

Alexis simply growls warningly through the door, the full force of fierce, protective vampire mother coming out, though realistically she couldn't overpower any of the Mikaelson brothers.

"Angel, I'm not going to hurt them. _I promise_. I just want to talk." Kol sooths in low tones. "Can you let me come in? _Please?_ I can keep you and Andrew and Zachary _safe_. Hmm, isn't that what you want?"

Kol waits, hearing nothing in response and therefore deems it acceptable to push open the door, his head peeking in.

" _Angel_." Kol says gently, finding Alexis curled up on one of the twin's beds, Andrew and Zachary on her lap, her eyes dark and veins running under them, even if her fangs weren't showing.

"No." Alexis growls simply, definitively, glaring a little and snuggling Andrew and Zachary closer to herself, the twins squirming in her lap not understanding what was going on.

"Shhh." Kol hushes, inching slowly into the room, door clicking shut behind him. "I'm not going to hurt you or our twins. You _know_ this, angel." At that he turns his neck to bare it to her, an act of submission to his mate.

Alexis tilts her head slightly, observing Kol with dark eyes.

"I- I-" Alexis shakes her head, tears shining in her eyes as she attempts to try and voice her emotions.

"I know angel. I know." Kol continues to sooth, arms opening in a non-threatening manner, hoping he could move forward bit by bit. "It's okay, angel. It's okay. You **_know_** I'll keep you safe. I'll keep Andrew and Zachary _safe_. **_No matter what_**. I'll burn this whole city to the ground before anything hurts you or our children. Don't you know this?"

"Okay." Alexis answers, instincts finally relenting and ducking her head to rest it on Zachary, the youngest twin, who looks completely content to snuggle into his mother's arms.

"Momma…" Zachary pats Alexis' arm, tugging lightly on her shirt with one hand, the other still holding onto his favorite toy dinosaur. "Nwo, sad."

"Not sad, sweetie." Alexis murmurs, face snuffling into his hair as she cuddles him and his brother closer.

"Okay." Kol nods in response, finally pulling all three of his most beloved and cherished people into his arms. "I love you, Alexis, my little angel. You, and Andrew, and Zachary. _Nothing_ will ever hurt you or take you from me. Know this. You're _mine_. **_Always and forever_**."


	8. Inheritance (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Looks like they're finally asleep." Alexis comments softly, both Andrew and Zachary dropping off to sleep against her chest, cuddled up between her and Kol.

"Hmm." Kol hums lightly, nose skimming lightly against Andrew's light brown tuffs atop his head.

"So, should we let our little monsters rest? Maybe move to _our_ room?" Kol offers suggestively, nose now moving to snuffle at his mate's neck, tickling her lightly under her ear where he had bitten her so long ago to bond with her.

" _Kol!_ " Alexis scolds, attempting to keep her voice down as not to wake the twins.

"What?" Kol asks innocently.

"Help me move them to their beds." Alexis rolls her eyes, poking at her mate playfully.

Kol simply huffs, moving his youngest son from Alexis' lap, Zachary making small noises in protest as he's moved.

" _Elskan_." Elijah inflects, almost seeming startled by Alexis' appearance coming out of Kol's twin's room, having just laid down both his children for their nap.

"Elijah." Alexis answers back automatically.

"Elskan." Elijah replies again, gaze looking worried. "I am sorry. I am sorry for worrying you. For making you afraid."

"Lijah…" Alexis calms immediately, stepping closer to the second oldest Original, Kol hovering just behind her. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

Kol glares from behind Alexis' back, indicating that, _yes_ , fucking yes, he _does_.

"I do. I want to. I should have never told you." Elijah continues, head bowing to rest against the crook of Alexis' neck.

" _Elijah_." Alexis warns a little. "You _know_ I don't like it when you hide things from me. In any fashion. I would have bugged you until you told me anyways." At that Alexis quirks her lips up slightly. "I _want_ you to tell me things. We're supposed to be able to share things with each other. Any and everything. Don't be sorry. I maybe- I maybe over reacted a little…"

Elijah opens his mouth to protest again, wanting to tell his mate that she could act however she wished, she was after all, the mother to his children and his brothers' children.

"Stop it, Elijah. I'm _okay_. I love you. It's okay. I forgive you, if that's what you would like to hear. Even if there is nothing to forgive." Alexis cuts off before he can begin to loop and focus on what he perceived as an unforgivable offense.

"Very well, Astin." Elijah concedes, arms holding his mate to him just a little bit tighter. "I promise you, my sweet Elskan, I will protect you and our children. _Nothing_ will ever harm you."

"I love you, 'Lijah."

"I love you too, Elskan." Elijah immediately, and without question, answers back in return.

"I want to move back to the Mikaelson plantation." Alexis states after another moment.

"The plantation?" Elijah echoes.

" _Please_." Alexis murmurs.

"If that is what you desire, Astin." Elijah presses a small kiss to Alexis' temple, his mind already shifting and making plans to move as quickly as possible; the plantation was safer, more removed from their mansion in the Quarter, both Alexis and the children would be protected and secure from those that sought their downfall, after all, they were too exposed in the Quarter now that himself and Niklaus ruled, and Alexis and the children were known around the city, it was a good idea. "Then that is what we will do."

"Thank you, 'Lijah."

"You don't have to thank me. I will always do anything in my power to protect you and provide for you. Always, Alexis. _Always_."

 _ **Total filler... I typically avoid these chapter (or try to). But I didn't feel right just ending the last set of chapters without anything.**_

 _ **Also, my new job is kicking my butt! It isn't difficult by any means (actually very boring)... But new schedule. Balancing it with school is definitely a struggle! :P**_

 _ **Thank you for all your reviews! They really encourage me!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	9. Warnings (Part One)

No One's POV

"Momma! Momma! _Lwook!_ Lwook at me!" Genesis screeches happily, Niklaus leading her around on one of his own horses in the pasture, her sister Eliza sitting in front of her holding the reins in her small fingers.

"Yes, I see Genesis. Now, what did daddy tell you?" Alexis reminds patiently, voice soft.

"Hwold on the whole time." Genesis looks a little guilty, wrapping her hands around her sister again, Eliza still firmly holding the reins in her small grip, even if Niklaus had a lead rope firmly in his own grasp and his gelding that he had both his own daughter and Elijah's daughter on was one of the calmest horses they owned; still, things happened and Alexis wanted her children as safe as possible as any of the Mikaelson brothers did.

"I'm glad you are having fun though, sweetie." Alexis smiles indulgently at Genesis, Eliza also smiling happily at her mother.

Genesis bobs her head down eagerly, grinning with the joy only a small toddler could have.

"We're going to have to get them all ponies." Elijah sighs, fond exasperation in his tone as he holds Ellie in his arms.

"You're as bad as _Nik_ , 'Lijah." Alexis giggles, shifting Anastasia in her arms, before setting the one-year old down to crawl around on the blanket by her and explore her toys scattered around.

Elijah simply smiles, pressing a kiss to Alexis' temple before sitting down regally beside his mate, Ellie and Anastasia gurgling and playing with one another, if one-year olds really "played" with one another.

"Are you happier here, Elskan?" Elijah asks, observing his mate engage with his youngest child and his eldest brother's youngest; it being nearly a week since they had returned to the Mikaelson plantation and surrounding compound on the land.

"Happier? Elijah, I'm _always_ happy when I'm here with you."

"I wish for your happiness, Astin. _Always_." Elijah answers, fingers brushing along Alexis' cheek tenderly, always conscientious and attentive to his mate.

"I _am_ happy, Elijah. I really don't understand what you are asking." Alexis tilts her head.

"Hmm." Elijah only offers as way of answer, tilting into Alexis and pressing his face into her neck.

"Cryptic Original." Alexis rolls her eyes, snuggling into Elijah's broad chest to which he chuckles deeply at her mutterings.

"I'm _happy_. I'm _content_. I feel _safe_. There is nothing for you to worry or fret about." Alexis calms her ever worrying mate down; one of these days he would worry himself to death, honestly, he may be indestructible, but he would manage to _worry_ himself out of spite. "Besides, you'll get worry lines. That's not attractive." Alexis teases at the end.

"Of course, Astin." Elijah rumbles, face turning further into her neck to breathe in her familiar scent.

"Let's just enjoy things for a bit 'Lijah." Alexis coaxes, gaze roaming over the lands of the Mikaelson plantation and enjoying the domesticity of the spring day; Niklaus was still leading around Eliza and Genesis in the pasture, Finn was drawing chalk pictures with Abigail (his oldest), and Kol was playfully running around doing a magical scavenger hunt with Andrew, Zachary, and Olivia, since she was the only Gemini leader with magic (though Lucas was still there helping in the "magical lesson", his magical knowledge helpful in training the two newest Original Warlock Hybrids).

However, as usual, domestic bliss never seemed to last too long with the Mikaelson family, or perhaps, it never lasted too long when one _lived_ in **_New Orleans_** and the **_Quarter_**.

It happened it what it seemed like mere moments; happiness shattered, the domestic peace, and family moments stolen away and shaken from them.

Darkness grew in the skies above, dark enough that the sun was nearly blocked out completely, and the clouds covering the skies large enough that it looked as if it was about to rain, yet no drops fell, nor no thunder rolled, or lightning struck.

Nature itself stilled and animals grew silent, a sure sign that something was _wrong_ , yet in the distance ravens cawed forebodingly; the only animal that made a noise in the sudden eerie silence and stagnant frozen atmosphere.

"Elskan-" Elijah begins, feeling as if every instinct inside him was set on edge by the sudden shift in the air, his inner animal not knowing what was happening, but urging him to _protect_ his children and mate.

Andrew totters out of his hiding place behind a tree, having been searching for one of the rocks Olivia had placed with a small amount of magic set upon it for the "magical" hide and seek game they had been playing in order to help begin training Andrew and Zachary.

Ravens begin _falling_ , landing face up, wings spread, and dead, in a circle around Andrew.

" _The Hollow is coming_."

 _ **Domestic fluff with a punch in the feels... Ah, just how I like it. Haha!**_

 _ **For all who guessed it... Cookies to you guys!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	10. Warnings (Part Two)

No One's POV

" _ANDREW!_ " Alexis hears herself scream, her own cry ripping through her in a sort of desperation, but before Alexis could flash over to her eldest of Kol's twins, arms locked around her waist in an iron grasp, holding tight.

" ** _NO!_** " Alexis howls, practically clawing and writhing against the hold that would not let her go, her new vampire strength no match for an Original's. " ** _ANDREW_** \- I have to- LET ME-" She continues to howl and struggle fruitlessly against the steel hold.

"LET ME GO! _ANDREW!_ "

"Alexis- **_Elskan_**." Elijah's voice barely registers in her frantic, hysterical, and irrational fear driven instinct. "Astin… _Kol_ has Andrew. Shhh. _Be calm_ , now. Think of Ellie, and Ana." He continues to whisper, a soothing rumble and timber in her ear, lips brushing against her ear as he contains his mate in his locked grip, the two one-year olds still on their play mat at their feet, now whining and whimpering for their mother and father in their own confusion, feeling the sudden change of their parents' own emotions like a tangible taste in the air.

Alexis all but halts, like strings cut on a marionette doll, falling against Elijah's hold, immediately turning into his chest, clutching hard onto his dress shirt and crumpling it.

" _Be calm_ , Elskan." Elijah whispers soothingly, arms constricting around Alexis tighter, offering both her and himself comfort from the traumatic incident. "Andrew is alright for now. Kol has his twins. Let us go inside with Ellie and Ana. The others are inside now too."

"Okay." Alexis answers in a small voice, uncharacteristically timid for her otherwise fiery and fierce personality.

"Come, my sweet Astin." Elijah offers his hand, effortlessly picking up his daughter Ellie in his arms and Anastasia as well, to bundle the one-year old in his mate's awaiting arms before tucking Alexis into his side and walking into the mansion.

" _Angel_." Kol immediately greets, accosting Alexis the moment she steps into the living room from outside, Andrew and Zachary both settled on his hips, Andrew seemingly none the wiser to what just occurred; how that was possible, Kol wasn't sure, he was thinking possession of some sort.

" _Kol_." Alexis buries her head into Kol's chest, squishing all three, Andrew, Zachary, and Anastasia, between her and the youngest Original brother.

"They're alright, angel. None the wiser to anything. Just their normal _terrorizing_ little selves." Kol promises, dropping a loving kiss to Alexis' crown.

"Promise?" Alexis whispers into Kol's chest, barely holding back tears and sniffles, kissing both twins' little chubby toddler cheeks.

"Promise, angel. You can see for yourself." Kol whispers, adjusting his twins in his arms a little, the twins as if on que, wiggling in his arms, confused to what all the fuss was about, simply wanting to play.

" _So_ , our ever faithful resident warlock and witch, _and_ resident leaders of the Gemini Coven… Care to shed some _light_ on the recent _occurrence_." Niklaus snarks, despite the heavy sass that laden his tone, Niklaus pacing agitated in the living room, inner wolf and vampire barely contained, clear that he was a moment away from going on a murdering spree if he didn't get answers _right_ this _fucking_ moment.

"And I would think _twice_ about saying **_nothing_**." Niklaus growls with obvious threat.

" ** _Nik_**." Alexis stays Niklaus' metaphorical hand, despite being rattled by the events, knowing violence on their close friends and allies was not the _answer_ ; then again, if the Original Hybrid **wasn't** threatening bodily harm, torture, or murder at least _several_ times a _week_ , it wasn't considered a normal week and something **_must_** be seriously wrong.

Niklaus simply growls again, shaking his head like a stallion, but huffs and glares intently, falling silent under his mate's word.

"The Hollow is not a term or name we are familiar with." Olivia answers, shaking her head, expression tight. "But we will return to our own compound, talk to Jo, see what our coven says, and do some research. Do not worry. We will not let anything happen to you or your family."

Not quite two and a half years ago, shortly after New Orleans and the Quarter had been won, and Lucas had decided to give up his magic, the three Parker siblings as co-leaders of the Gemini Coven had made the decision to move the Gemini Coven down to New Orleans.

Now the Gemini Coven had their own compound, where Josette, Olivia and Lucas' older sister lived, and the remaining Gemini Coven had their headquarters to conduct official business.

So far, it had worked well.

The Gemini compound was close to the Mikaelson compound and plantation, making it easy for the siblings to visit each other. But more so, as close allies, and with Olivia and Josette the only Gemini leaders with magic, it was important to keep the Gemini Coven in close proximity for a multitude of reasons. Protection being the top reason, for both parties.

" _See to it that you do_. We will be here." Niklaus simply tilts his head to the Gemini twins.

 ** _Look at this! An update! (:_**

 _ **I got a question about Katerina... Ummm, I really don't have an answer for that one. Or, at least a good one... I honestly find her, in some aspect, unimportant. At least, when relevant to The Ties That Bind series.**_

 _ **In other books I have done, I find her a BRILLIANT character in TVD universe. She is an utter bitch & conniving villain. I love that she can be a badass & owns up to being selfish and self-serving, & overall is resourceful (unlike Elena who pretends to be so innocent, while never owning up to any mistake). But, I didn't use Katerina much in The Ties That Bind (even in my first book), so I just let her drift/phase out.**_

 ** _This said, presumingly she's still alive & kicking... Probably still on the run from the Mikaelsons. They do not forget nor forgive easily. If I find her useful in The Hollow Crown, I would totally use her! But, plot bunnies are plot bunnies! They hop to their own path!_**

 ** _Thanks for sticking with me!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	11. Hazy Memories

No One's POV

The Mikaelson plantation was quiet, the peaceful calm of the night hovering over the plantation like a warm blanket in the cold of winter; particularly in contrast to the attack on the plantation a few days ago.

Since the magical attack, hybrids once more patrolled the boarders in even more frequent passes, the Strix standing guard in constant hyper vigilance, and the Gemini barrier held firm under double layers of spells from the Gemini Coven; the ever watchful vigilance and protection was almost _obsessive_ , if it weren't for the fact that it made Alexis feel at least a little bit safer in her own home.

" ** _NO!_** " Alexis scream echoes loudly in the room as she bolts straight up in bed, covers being tossed carelessly off in her struggle, almost threatening to tangle in between her legs.

"Alexis? My love?" Finn is immediately awake, eyes darkening and veins hinting under his eyes as if reacting to an unknown threat and prepared to attack at any moment if needed.

"No- no-" Alexis shifts restlessly, as if still caught by the nightmare.

" _Shhh_. There's nothing here, my love. _Shhh_." Finn hushes gently, arms coming around Alexis from behind, head dipping down to press a kiss to the nap of her neck.

"No, no- Andrew, Zachary." Alexis struggles against Finn lightly, not quite awake, her nightmare and reality not quite separated in her sleep hazed mind.

"Alexis, my love-" Finn soothes, rumbling softly for his mate, inner vampire a little distressed at his mate's own distress and inability to soothe her. "What is it that you wish? Andrew and Zachary are just fine. They are sleeping. _All_ of our children are _alright_. **Everything is well**."

"No… It is- _The Hollow_ -" Alexis' eyes flash open wider, sleep finally clearing from her mind, and images of her dream flashing through her brain as the fog from her consciousness lifts, memories from her time in her world like a kaleidoscope merging together.

"Alexis?" Finn questions anxiously, nose gently pressing against her jugular and sniffing her scent.

" _I remember something about the Hollow_."

The Mikaelson brothers, Rebekah, both Gemini twins, and Jeremy had been roused from their slumber, Alexis bundled in blankets on the couch next to Finn, and a cup of tea in her hands as everyone assembled in the living room.

" _Elskan_." Elijah worries, the first brother to enter the living room and already gravitating towards his mate to settle on the other side of Alexis.

"Hello 'Lijah." Alexis snuggles into the second oldest Original, sleep still clinging to her expression.

"Love." Niklaus is next, worry and agitation in his gait as he sweeps into the room, his form tight and coiled a sheer sign that he is ready to spring at any moment. "Finn informed us that you had something to tell us?"

"I've checked in on our little terrors. They're sleeping as snug as a bug, angel." Kol prattles as he enters the living room, his usual rapid talking filled with tension and stress that wasn't usually in his normal jovial, easy going, boyish nature.

"Okay… _Good_... That's- good... Thank you, Kol." Alexis says quietly, thankful for Kol's perceptiveness; for all Kol's boyish charm and childish behavior, Kol was an excellent father and mate, he gave her support and always instinctively knew what she or the twins needed.

"You don't have to do this right now, Elskan." Elijah leans down to press his nose against Alexis' neck, teeth gently grazing against her jugular as he presses a light kiss to the underside of her jawline.

"Or at all, my love." Finn bundles Alexis closer between himself and Elijah.

"No, no… I'm okay." Alexis nods.

"Very well." Finn acquiesces, sighing slightly.

"The Hollow-" Alexis begins, memories swimming and blurring in her mind a little confusingly, like flashes of things that had been seen in her old life coming back to her in all too fast bursts. "So much has _changed_ since I first came… _I_ changed things… I _helped_ you change things. And obviously I don't regret that, or I would have never have helped you change things… But, what I mean is- is that I didn't think that- anymore would happen. Would follow what I remember- about that show that is…" She explains a bit lamely and awkwardly.

"I don't- I don't remember a lot… I stopped watching the show in the later seasons…" Alexis begins again, hesitating as if unsure of herself.

"You remember something, Elskan. That it is important." Elijah says gently. "What is it you wish to tell us?"

"The Hollow- she's a part of the later- she's an antagonist. A witch, or _was_ one. Before she was killed by her coven. She grew too powerful. She craved more and more power. She's supposed to be one of the most powerful witches in history, if I remember correctly." Alexis finally answers.

" _Great_." Rebekah snorts sarcastically. "So we have another powerful, psycho, _witch bitch_ after us?"

"There's- there's something more-" Alexis frowns, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "About linage… And- I'm pretty sure there's something about bones…"

" _Let me guess_ … We have to burn bones, _again?_ " Jeremy snarks.

" _You_ made that reference, _not_ me." Alexis points and then laughs at the Hunter, thankful for Jeremy's well-timed quips.

"Shut up." Jeremy jokes back with an eye roll.

"That's it." Alexis snaps her fingers, the small memories flashing through her mind. "And yes, it _is_ bones… And it's not _quite_ like that. The Hollow is a spirit. So, to be resurrected and return to her body, there are bones that have to be found along with a sacrifice."

"So our version of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_ **Fantastic**. This is just wrapping up to be an adventure." Jeremy sighs. " _Why is this our life?_ "

"And you say _I'm_ the nerd?"

"Well… _You are_ … But…" Jeremy inflects, both he and Alexis laughing lightly.

"There's something more… I know it… I do…" Alexis mutters to herself, mind turning over as sleep muddles it.

"It will come, my love. Do not push yourself." Finn whispers, lips brushing lightly over her temple, not wanting his mate to over stress herself.

"Finn is correct. It's been a long night. We'll learn more in the morning and look into what we already know. And it will be an even earlier morning with the children as it is. We should sleep." Elijah suggests.

"And we'll return to the Gemini compound to do more research now that we know more." Lucas adds, helping Olivia up who looks half asleep, it was important that she got sleep now that she was pregnant, at those final words everyone disbursing to their respective rooms.

 _ **I'm off on another vacation everyone! Hopefully I'll get an update on another story... But we'll see... *crosses fingers***_

 _ **If not, see you on the flip side! Looking forward to all your lovely comments.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	12. Bones

No One's POV

"Fighting is rhythm. There is a music. There is a meter. There is a pattern." Elijah trains his mate, advancing on her steadily, his muscular form rippling under his dress shirt as he feigns an attack on Alexis, careful to use barely half of his Original vampire strength as it was so vastly greater than her new vampire strength.

"What if I can't do it?" Alexis questions, Elijah pinning her gently to the wall.

"You will learn." Elijah answers, gaze flicking down to look at his mate, briefly getting distracted by her close proximity and the spark in her emerald gaze and moist lips.

"Promise?" Alexis asks, licking her lips slightly to wet them.

" _Promise_." Elijah whispers, gaze drawn even more to her lips, already leaning in towards her as if to kiss her.

"Hmm. I'll hold you to that." Alexis leans up towards the second oldest Original.

" _Hmm_." Elijah hums back, nearly forgetting what they were supposed to be doing, eyes closing as he moves to kiss his mate; kissing was much more pleasant than fighting anyways, they could practice later after all.

Abruptly, Elijah is slammed against the ground, wind temporarily knocked out of him, Alexis' forearm pressed against his jugular and her body lithe balanced over his as she grins down at him.

" _Grrr!_ " Alexis teases, briefly flashing her fangs in a playful manner, her eyes alight with teasing mirth. "Weren't you the one to tell me not to get distracted? Now, you were _saying_ , honey?" At that she grins triumphantly.

"Did I just see our Moral brother get distracted by our mate?" Niklaus asks, wandering in the room, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and his eyes dancing with his own amusement.

"Yes." Alexis grins, head popping up to look at Niklaus.

"You're never going to live that down, brother." Niklaus points out with a smirk.

"Is there something you need, Niklaus?" Elijah huffs, taking Alexis by surprise and flipping her under him, lightly pinning her with his own body weight, again careful and considerate of his own strength. "Now who's distracted, Astin?" He tells his mate, a little smugly, if Alexis read his tone correctly (she did).

"Shut up, Elijah. You don't need to be so smug." Alexis rolls her eyes.

"We're _busy_ , Niklaus." Elijah adds to his previous comment to his brother, to which Elijah presses a quick kiss to Alexis' lips, nosing at her neck for good measure, then glaring briefly at Niklaus as if to tell him that his presence was _not_ appreciated.

"Busy? Is that what you call this training now days?" Niklaus rolls his own eyes. "Then I guess I need to train with Alexis for a bit."

"You two are insufferable. You are as bad as _Kol_." Alexis interjects between the brothers before they manage to keep riling each other up unnecessarily, gently pushing Elijah off of her. "Seriously, what do you need, Nik?"

"Lucas and Olivia finally have some new information on the Hollow." Niklaus replies to Alexis.

It had been a few days since Alexis had had her own memories resurfaced and try as she might, she couldn't remember the rest of what she thought she could; it was like a shadow just out of reach, frustrating and it set her on edge, making her worry of her children's safety.

Things had gone, well, not back to normal, but they had certainly gone back to the status quo of their "new normal" of how Elijah and Niklaus had decided to protect and run the plantation until more information on the Hollow could be found.

"Everyone is gathered." Niklaus finishes, tilting his head towards the living room.

"Oh, okay." Alexis now worries a little, biting her lip slightly.

"Everything will be okay. This is good news, Elskan." Elijah presses a light kiss to Alexis' forehead, helping her off the ground.

"I know it is. It doesn't mean I'm not worried." Alexis answers.

"Come, let us find out what they have figured out." Elijah offers his hand. "All will be well."

"Hey Luke, Liv. How's Jo?" Alexis greets once she's settled, for once Andrew and Zachary in her lap, Kol sitting next to her and Finn on the other side of her.

"A little frazzled, you know, with the news of this- this witch, or spirit." Lucas answers. "She's really been digging into the research."

"Okay, okay." Kol waves off. "You said you found something." He says impatiently.

" _Kol_." Alexis sighs, slapping her mate on the hand in reprimand.

" _What?_ " Kol whines, moving his hand away from Alexis, looking grumpy, then looking even more affronted when Zachary slaps him on the hand as well, copying his mother, screeching a firm "no" at his father.

"You're supposed to be on my side, buddy." Kol tells his son, scooping Zachary into his arms, smooching Zachary on the cheek in a soppy kiss.

" _No_." Zachary repeats, smiling his chubby cheeks at his father.

"Ugh. I've created terrors." Kol mutters, leaning his head on top of Zachary's.

"Well, they are yours, Kol." Elijah points out mildly, Kol simply glaring at his brother.

"I'll have you know, I was an absolute angel." Kol sniffs.

"If I believe that… I'll believe that hell's just a _sauna_." Alexis snickers, everyone else also laughing at the youngest Mikaelson brother's expense.

"Okay, okay…" Alexis finally focuses everyone. "What did you guys find… As much as I'd like to bury my head into the sand."

"Well, it was actually something you said. I mean, it helped us rather. You said the Hollow was a spirit. But to be resurrected she had to have bones." Olivia spoke.

"We looked into that." Lucas furthers the explanation.

"There are four bones. It's a bit muddled. Really not specific at all. They were all scattered basically. Lost. As far as we can tell they were lost on purpose. So that the Hollow couldn't be resurrected. But, we managed to track down some records. One of the bones is here, in New Orleans. It's in a blade. The other, well their records are linked to a lineage. Or rather, the lineage was tasked to protect the bone." Olivia explains.

"What lineage?" Elijah questions, although everyone in their group could give two guesses.

" _The Lockwood lineage_."

 _ **It is stated as a fact that only two of the Hollow's bones were actually revealed in TO, 1. Papa Tunde's Blade (I just referenced) 2. guarded by the Lockwood (Apisi wolf as it was known in the Hollow's time) lineage (n.d., TVD wiki).**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. I think I've mentioned it... However, probably like once. If anyone has a Pinterest... I have one for all my fanfictions. Find me Polkadottedgiraffe11. I have specific boards for all my stories. I don't have a tumblr, sorry! It's a deep black hole I refuse to get into. Pinterest is already bad enough! Plus, Pinterest is cleaner! It sucks I can't add links here. Ugh, that's really the only thing I dislike about this site...**_


	13. Mystic Falls (Part One)

No One's POV

"Aiden, Nick." Niklaus nearly snaps, vibrating with tense energy. "Is everything loaded and ready?"

"Yes, sire." Aiden bows his head, careful not to look directly in his sire's eyes.

"Nik." Alexis walks up to her mate, hand landing on his chest, pressing firmly over Niklaus' heart. "Calm down, sweetie. Everything is alright. I'm sure we have everything we need."

"Very well." Niklaus mutters with a small sigh, his head bending down to snuffle into his mate's neck and arms pulling Alexis closer; having Alexis with him on their quest was honestly the last thing he wanted, not because he didn't want his mate with him (of course he wanted her with him), but because he didn't want her in danger. "Must you come with us?"

"Yes, Nik. We've been over this several times." Alexis tells Niklaus firmly.

"Yes, we have, love." Niklaus sighs again. "Because-" He sighs as if he's heard the explanations a million times (he had). " _I tend to get all stabby and growly_."

"You tend to get all stabby and growly." Alexis copies the words with a smirk. "Yes, yes you do. That's my _Big Bad Hybrid_. But we want the Salvatore brothers to help us. Besides, I happen to be friends with them. And the last time you saw them, you killed the love of their lives… So…"

Niklaus huffs lightly, nose pressing against Alexis' jugular more.

Jeremy walks down at that moment, smirking at the scene between the Hybrid and Alexis. "I'm ready to go. This is my carry on."

"Not a word." Niklaus threatens.

"I didn't say anything." Jeremy holds up his hands innocently.

"Alright boys… No maiming." Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Genesis and Matthew come tumbling into the foyer, their eyes slightly wet with tears. "Nwo! _Dwon't go!_ "

"Aww, babies. Mommy is only going to be gone a little while. I'll be back soon, babies." Alexis bends downs to scoop them both up in her arms and hug them tightly.

"I see clearly I'm not the favorite." Niklaus huffs good naturedly, swooping in to kiss his daughter. "And what about me? Who's going to miss me?"

" _Daddy!_ " Genesis cries, arms reaching out for her father.

"No hugs and kisses for me?" Niklaus fake pouts, his blue eyes sparking in amusement.

"Hugs! Kwisses!" Genesis asks, arms reaching more for her father, nearly tipping out of her mother's arms.

"Maybe I have some left." Niklaus teases, pulling Genesis into his arms tightly, pressing large kisses to Genesis' cheeks, tickling her lightly.

"Miss you, daddy!" Genesis pouts.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie." Niklaus smooths down brunette curls of his daughter's hair. "I love you, my littlest wolf."

"Lwove you too, daddy!" Genesis kisses her father's cheek.

"And I love you too, my other littlest wolf." Niklaus kisses Matthew, taking him from Alexis.

"Do ywo have to gwo?" The twins asks, lower lips trembling a little.

"Yes. We will be back soon." Alexis gives them one last kiss on the cheeks before gently nudging them towards the living room. "Go play now. Have fun with Elijah and Kol."

"Are you ready, love?" Niklaus offers his hand to his mate.

"I- yes. That's- that's hard…" Alexis waivers, taking Niklaus' hand and walking out of the Mikaelson mansion, looking back once with tears glimmering in her own eyes.

"They'll be alright, darling. You know that no one here, even the Strix or the hybrids, will let anything happen to them." Niklaus pulls Alexis into the shelter of his arms, kissing her on the temple. "They're safe."

"I know, I know."

"Everything will be okay. Now, let's enjoy our time together." Niklaus comforts.

" _To Mystic Falls then_."

 _ **Okay, so this part is basically fluff... But I promise there is a point to these chapters!**_

 ** _Ain't Niklaus an adorable daddy? Baby fluff! *squeals*_**

 ** _Also, I'm basically denying season 5 of TO happened... It was SHIT. I thought the concept of Hope as a teenager could have been great, really, I truly think she could have been a wonderful character... But Plec shot that to hell in about 2.5 seconds. Instead, they made her a self-entitled BRAT! She basically became a little like Hayley & Elena. She blames her father & Elijah for like all her life issues..._**

 ** _And then, that season finale!? I'm sorry, WTF!? Also, Elijah's character!? Elijah is/was by far always my favorite. But, I'm sorry... What the hell? He became a fucking douche in about also 2.5 seconds flat... *screams as characterization goes down the drain*_**

 ** _And, I'm sorry... Suicide, should never be romanticized... Which, when you think about it... Is kind of what Plec did in the finale. So, umm, yeah. Season 5 was AWFUL!_**

 _ **I didn't even watch it... However, even as I refused to watch it. I got ALL the spoilers from the fandom (or looking things up after I finally gave in to not knowing what the hell was happening). So, I ended up knowing everything. It was enough to make me basically sick. They trashed the characters even more. I honestly did not think that was possible. So thanks TO writers... *screams as my favorite characters get thrown in the trash* *flames erupt***_

 ** _It was almost as bad as the current state of the Marvel fandom..._**

 _ **Thank god for fanfiction... As we currently say in Marvel. We fix things with fan fiction... BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HEROES DO!**_

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	14. Mystic Falls (Part Two)

No One's POV

"It's odd." Jeremy comments, the familiar, yet unfamiliar lands of Mystic Falls and its countryside flashing by. "Being back here, I mean." He clarifies.

"Are you okay being back here? I mean, is it too hard for you?" Alexis worries. "We could send you back if you'd like. Kol or Elijah could come up if that is better. Even Marcel." Alexis hadn't even thought about Jeremy being back; he had been such a large part of the Mikaelson family the last four years since the Mikaelsons had reclaimed and fought for their home in New Orleans that to be frank, she had forgotten about the less than smooth sailing past between them before.

"No, really. It's- I'm fine. Honestly. It's weird. But I don't need to go back. I want to be here. I think it might be good for me anyways." Jeremy answers honestly.

"Alright, well let me know. Please." Alexis gives Jeremy a tentative smile before turning back towards the front of the car.

"I will." Jeremy nods, settling back into the back seat of the Escalade, the nearly silent hum of the vehicle cruising along the country highway.

Bags were unloaded into the long standing empty Mikaelson mansion that was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, the trio catching a quick rest, in Alexis' case an actual nap, before heading off to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Stefan's voice is heard from in the Boarding House.

" _Alexis?_ " Stefan questions, looking shocked.

"Hello, Stefan. Ready for another adventure?" Alexis grins, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Klaus? Wait… Jeremy?" Stefan takes a double take, catching sight of Niklaus and Jeremy hovering just behind Alexis.

"Hello, mate." Niklaus says, his eyes dancing with just a touch of danger. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"So…" Damon slowly computes what Alexis, Jeremy, and Niklaus have told him and his brother once they have all settled in the Salvatore Boarding House. "Let me get this straight here… Let me just wrap my head around this for a moment…" He waves his hand around a little wildly.

"There is another **_psycho_ _witch_** after your _children_ … And you need help finding a **_bone?_** But you don't know where it is? Because the Lockwood's have it?" Damon sums up, taking a large sip of his bourbon.

"Yes." Alexis nods.

"Okay…" Damon nods slowly. "I- I need another drink if we're getting into this shit…"

"How do you know the Lockwood's have it?" Stefan questions.

"Well, they don't have it… Necessarily." Alexis explains. "But- their linage is supposed to be tasked with guarding it. At least- that's what all the research says."

"Mmm. Okay, then. Well… I guess we have some more research to do, then." Stefan claps his hands together once as if to focus everyone.

"Am I going to have to dig more holes?" Jeremy questions.

"What? That wasn't fun last time?" Alexis jokes.

Jeremy simply throws a throw pillow at Alexis in response, to which, with her vampire reflexes, she dodges.

"Since when are you a _vampire?_ " Damon flails, nearly falling off his perch on the armchair.

" _Seriously_ , Damon?" Stefan rolls his eyes. "You didn't hear the suspicious lack of heart beat?"

"I was a little _preoccupied_ with Alexis telling us about the _psycho_ _witch_ , Stefan." Damon rolls his eyes back at his brother.

"A little after Anastasia and Ellie were born." Alexis answers Damon's question.

Niklaus simply sighs, pulling Alexis into his arms more.

"Can we get on with it gentlemen?" Niklaus asks impatiently. "I've been informed by my mate that murder is not recommended, but even I have my limits."

" _Touchy_." Damon mutters. "Is it his time of the month?" Damon asks Alexis, hand cupping one side of his mouth as if he's being secretive.

"You're going to get your neck snapped." Alexis deadpans as Niklaus glares at the oldest Salvatore.

"Okay, okay. So, before things went- south… Matt lived with Tyler. Tyler had a lot of his father's journals. So, we should start with Matt. He's still in town. He's going to community college." Stefan plays peace keeper.

"Great! Let's get going then." Alexis jumps up from the couch.

"Mayor Lockwood may have some info too." Damon shrugs.

"Tag team it, then?" Alexis suggests. "Can I trust you and Nik to play nice? Or should I come with you?"

"We can play nice, love." Niklaus promises.

"You'd better." Alexis points a finger warningly.

"Yes ma'am." Damon salutes cheekily.

"Alright. We'll see you later. Don't get into too much trouble, you two." Alexis waves, following Stefan and Jeremy out of the Boarding House. "I've _condemned_ this town with those two together." Her tone playfully mutters to Jeremy and Stefan as she leaves, the double doors shutting firmly behind her.

 ** _Yes, there is technically a spin off of TO. It's called Legacies. And I will NOT be watching it. Plec will ruin it in 1 second flat! She cannot write good female leads! She makes them self-entitled &/or nearly Mary Sues._**

 ** _Also, having your father & uncle killed, your Aunt run off to her "happily ever after" with Marcel, AND Kol being tied to Davina's life? WHAT THE HELL!? Would that not do something to her mental state? Ugh... SERIOUSLY Plec, what were you thinking? Ugh... GAG ME!_**

 ** _I'll probably get all the spoilers, since I'm still in the fandom. But, no, I just. I can't get over how BRATTY Hope ended up being as a teenager. I mean, sure, we all go through our bratty phases. I sure did! But I think Hope took the cake on brattiness... She literally blamed her father & Elijah for all her life problems... It was sickening... She needed to be taught a freaking lesson. But she wasn't. She was allowed to be God's next fucking gift to the world because she was the Tribred. Ugh. Hit me with a metal chair. Please!_**

 ** _Rest assured, the Mikaelson kids in MY story, will NOT be like that. They are adorable angels that must be protected at all costs, but will not be brats!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	15. Mystic Falls (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Alright, team meeting time?" Alexis jokes as the Salvatore brothers, Jeremy, and Niklaus all meet up again that evening at the Salvatore Boarding House, this time Matt also joining them.

"Haha." Damon rolls his eyes.

"Any luck, love?" Niklaus asks, already gravitating to his mate, arms wrapping around her and nose snuffling at her neck to scent her, disliking that other smells had covered her natural scent.

"Found this." Matt offers, holding up some old journals.

"Yeah, we definitely think that they will help us." Jeremy pipes in from where he is sitting at the long wooden table in the dining room that is just off to the side of the living room in the open floor plan of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Hmm." Niklaus nods errantly, too intent on nuzzling his mate.

"Are they always like this?" Matt questions.

"Usually worse." Jeremy shrugs, nose already stuck in one of the old Lockwood journals.

"I mean, what can you do, right?" Damon snarks, making a casual shrugging motion. "The dude's a _dog_ … In the literal sense."

"Okay. _That's it!_ " Niklaus huffs shortly, jerking away from Alexis, eyes flashing gold in irritation while everyone else in the room makes half aborted attempts to not laugh.

"Nik- Nik-" Alexis huffs out in laughter at her mate. "Now, now- what did I tell you? No, killing, maiming, or otherwise torturing the eldest Salvatore."

" ** _Fine_**." Niklaus growls, eyes flashing gold again in irritation, stomping back over to Alexis.

"And Damon, go sit, over- **_there_**." Alexis waves to the far corner. "And be _productive_."

"Yes, mother." Damon parrots back, smirking at Alexis and all but sauntering over to where Alexis points. "Looks like I just got put into time out."

" _Clearly_." Stefan deadpans, rolling his eyes at his older brother. "That should happen more often."

"Hey, hey- come look at this!" Jeremy gestures with a hand wave. "I think I found something!"

"Really?" Alexis looks surprised.

"That's too easy, man." Matt protests.

"Oh, come on! Don't jinx us!" Jeremy complains.

"There's drawings- or something… I can't read the writing though." Jeremy points to the pages.

"Native American." Niklaus peers over the Hunter's shoulder.

"Well that makes sense. The Hollow was Native American." Alexis nods her head, standing next to the Hybrid.

"Well, is it what we need?" Jeremy asks, looking eager to find the answer.

"Let's go find us a bone, gentlemen." Niklaus picks up the journal.

"The Lockwood caverns… It had to be the Lockwood caverns? _Seriously_ …" Jeremy groans, lantern held in his hand as he peers into the dark and cobweb filled depths, the vampires held back by the invisible barrier, having gone as far as they could go.

"Come on." Matt encourages, holding the Lockwood journals and another lantern.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." Jeremy mutters. "I'm just saying. If I'm killed... I'm _haunting_ your asses for eternity." Jeremy throws back behind him as both he and Matt cross the border.

"This is taking forever!" Niklaus paces in the dim lit caverns, lit by the lanterns both he and the Salvatores brought.

"It's been an _hour_. Maybe two at _most_." Alexis rolls her eyes, plopped on the ground and spinning her phone between her fingers; it wasn't like she had cell service in the caverns, but it was something to focus on. "You have the worst patience _ever_. I think Genesis and Matthew have more patience than you, honey."

"How are your kiddos?" Damon asks, dropping down next to Alexis.

"Great!" Alexis perks up, animatedly beginning a conversation with the eldest Salvatore. "Wanna see pictures?"

"Okay… We found it!" Jeremy bursts back into the larger cavern nearly 30 minutes later.

"Any troubles?" Alexis asks.

"No." Jeremy shakes his head. "It's just freaking creepy."

"And dark. Super dark. Ugh." Matt adds, giving a dramatic shiver. "I'm never going into another cavern again."

"Done deal." Alexis nods. "Thank you, Matt."

"Of course, I'm glad I could help you." Matt smiles.

"Nik." Alexis coughs slightly, kicking her mate to prompt him to thank Matt as well.

"Oh- yes. Thank you, Matthew." Niklaus coughs slightly, reaching out a bit awkwardly to offer his hand to the retired-Quarterback, making Alexis roll her eyes.

"Alright, I'd say this is a job well done. Go team, and all… So, back to the Boarding House for celebratory drinks!" Damon claps his hands once.

"Now that, I can agree with you on." Niklaus claps his hand on Damon's shoulder, smirking at Damon.

 _ **1\. No Elena & Jeremy drama in this one... Remember? Elena was killed in the first installment of The Ties That Bind. I also mentioned in this story that the Originals killed Stefan & Damon's "love of their life". Not that I think Elena was their mate. But a vampire can love someone other than their mate. Ergo, they believed they loved Elena.**_

 _ **2\. At this point, I do not see Freya ever becoming a part of my TO universe. She just isn't all that exciting or important to me. I didn't really like her character anyways. Also, the way I have my story planned, I don't see her fitting in. But, plans change as my story continues. But, as of right this moment... No, Freya will not be making an appearance.**_

 _ **3\. Will Damon & Stefan find their mate? Not sure. Honestly, I'm not even sure if beyond these few chapters Damon & Stefan themselves will make further appearances in this story... So... Anything surrounding them would be a hard maybe!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. And yes... I am on another writing spree! Guys, seriously... I am UNSTOPPABLE! *maniacal laughter* I seriously, am SO excited to share these upcoming chapters with you! It's crazy! *bounces up & down* *throws another update at you***_

 ** _Thank you for all the reviews! These give me LIFE! Keep it up you guys!_**


	16. Home

No One's POV

" _Momma!_ " Two very loud voices screech at the top of their three-year old lungs, echoing loudly in the marble foyer as two sets of legs thunder into the entryway as fast as their Original vampire speed can take them.

"Hello, my darling little babies!" Alexis immediately drops her back pack to reach down to greet Genesis and Matthew, both of them clamoring for her attention and affection.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Genesis and Matthew continue to chant happily, sloppily kissing her on the cheeks, hugging her as tight as their small toddler arms could, which being that they were half-Hybrid and half-Original vampire, was pretty tight.

"Hey, it's okay darlings. Mommy is home. I'm not leaving again any time soon. _I promise_. I love you guys _so_ very much. To the moon and back." Alexis calms, her arms hugging the twins tightly to her body.

"Hello Elskan." Elijah walks in, carrying a happy, slightly drooling, Ellie on his hip who was contently gnawing on a teething toy.

"Hello 'Lijah." Alexis smiles at her mate between over eager, wiggling twins, practically as wiggly as two puppies.

"Nwo leave!" Genesis demands with a huff, patting her mother on the cheek to draw her attention again.

"I'm not leaving again, not anytime soon, baby. Mommy _promises_." Alexis nuzzles Genesis in her brunette curls, nose tickling Genesis in the neck making her screech and giggle loudly.

"Otay!" Genesis nods, taking her mother's promises as comfort and security, lying her head down against Alexis' shoulder.

" _DADDY!_ " Genesis screeches, nearly taking Alexis' ear off upon seeing Niklaus enter the foyer.

"Hello, my littlest wolves. Who are the cutest and most darling little wolves in the Quarter?" Niklaus smiles, arms scooping up his daughter and son, balancing them expertly each on either hip as they begin to chatter away in toddler talk, which was a mixture of complete babble and actual sentences.

"And, how is my Ellie-belly?" Alexis finally manages to greet Elijah's one-year old and Elijah, Ellie immediately latching onto her mother with small fingers, partly wet from baby drool.

"Missing you, as I have, Astin." Elijah smiles, leaning in to kiss his mate, nose skimming her temple lightly.

"I've missed you too, 'Lijah."

" _Is that Alexis!?_ " Kol bursts into the foyer from the backyard where his twins were running around and wreaking havoc with the Gemini twins, the twins playing another magical game to begin practicing and training their magic; after all, Kol had begun to train with Esther at a very young age, and despite the hatred Kol and all the siblings had for the mother, the one thing Esther had done right, was train Kol in the ways of magic.

"Hello Kol." Alexis greets fondly her more rambunctious and childish mate.

"Hello angel!" Kol perks up, for all intents also looking like a dog who just had his master come home from being gone.

"I see I've been missed…" Alexis giggles a little at the chaos of the Mikaelson plantation.

"Very much so, my love." Finn is the last of the Mikaelson brothers to drift in, not that he wasn't anxious to see his mate, but always the more reserved of the brothers. "Abigail and Ana certainly both missed you." At that, Anastasia gurgled happily at her mother, small arms reaching as far as she could out of her father's arms to reach for her mother, nearly tipping out of his hold.

"Hello, my Ana-bear." Alexis tickles Ana lightly, smooching her on the cheek before taking her from Finn, balancing her on her other hip. "And hello, Finn."

"Hello, my love." Finn smiles contently, inner animal appeased to have his mate home and in his space once more.

"You must be tired." Elijah states, hand coming to rest between his mate's shoulders, gently herding her towards the living room. "Come, let us rest in the living room. You can tell us about your journey and time in Mystic Falls."

 _ **All I can say, is BABY FLUFF! *cries* They Originals are SO DAMN ADORABLE!**_

 _ **Ya'll gonna need it though... Get ready!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	17. The Siege Upon Us (Part One)

No One's POV

"So… _This is it?_ I mean, we- burn the bones. And, we prevent the Hollow from rising?" Jeremy questions. "Or at least, taking a corporeal form?"

"I- I don't know. I mean… I don't remember much. All I vaguely remember is what I've told everyone. Ask Luke and Liv. They know more." Alexis shrugs, pointing to the Gemini twins and Josette, who was here at the Mikaelson plantation to help burn the Hollow's remains. "I mean, if were going off our ' _salt and burn_ ' theory like we did with Celeste… It should theoretically work… It worked with her right?"

" _Nerd_." Jeremy coughs under his breathe.

"You're the one to talk, _Hunter_." Alexis sasses back quickly.

"The journals and texts don't tell us much." Josette worries her lip a little, double checking the said journals. "But… It _does_ confirm the bones… That's pretty much a done deal."

"Most spirits, however…" Olivia adds in. "Need some sort of physical connection to the Earth, to Nature, to bring them back."

"So, yes, burning them, or _some_ of them, in this case. Since we don't know where the rest are, should prevent the Hollow from taking a physical form." Lucas finishes for his siblings. "This _is_ the best bet. Doing nothing wouldn't be a good plan anyways. This is really the best case scenario. It will sever her connection to Earth, Nature, or at least part of it. It will weaken her."

"Good. Then let's get to it." Niklaus nods curtly, his inner animal on edge ever since the two bones, Papa Tunde's Blade and the bone the Lockwood lineage guarded, had been brought together under one roof.

To be fair, he had a good reason to be on edge; his family had a long history of people, supernatural or otherwise, attempting to hurt his family, whether it was for revenge or other reasons. He would like to not tempt fate, particularly when his children and mate were involved now.

The two remaining Gemini leaders, Olivia and Josette, joined hands, their magic better united, connected in a link that ran like a live wire between them; magic nearly snapped in the air, arching and crackling as it lit up, funneling towards the bones turning them to ash.

"It's done." Olivia says, her eyes snapping open in unison with her older sister.

"Thank you." Alexis smiles, feeling a little over emotional.

" _Of course_ , Alexis." Josette smiles warmly at the young mother and heir to New Orleans. "You know we're always here for your family."

"Well, we appreciate it, Jo. Now, do you have time for some drinks and dessert? Or do you need to get back home?" Alexis asks.

For over a thousand years the Hollow existed, no, was _trapped_ , as a Spirit, forced to exist outside of the physical world because of the banishment and judgement of her _kin_ , her _tribe_ ; they had turned on her, yet they were the ones who had forced her, made her become what she was.

And, for over thousands all she craved was power and revenge on all those who had wronged her.

Her planning was meticulous, cunning, and resourceful; her time was near and her plans almost to fruition.

But then, she had felt it, as if a part of her had suddenly been ripped out deep within her very being.

"Great Inadu." Dominic prays reverently, bowing low before the alter he and his followers had built secretly in their meeting place, as if sensing the change in the Hollow.

A psychic blast flattens Dominic and the rest of the Hollow's followers, some temporarily and others forever, their sacrifice serving for the greater good, and a visible blue aura flashes hauntingly in the abandon warehouse where the Hollow's followers had made their meeting place.

" _Mommy!_ " Andrew screams, bolting up in bed, his eyes flaring blue momentarily.

"Andrew. _Shhh_." Alexis is in his room a moment later, bringing him into her arms and calming him. "Mommy is right here, baby."

"No, no, no. It's here." Andrew babbles nearly hysterically, clinging to his mother with all his strength. "The Hollow, _it's here_."


	18. The Siege Upon Us (Part Two)

No One's POV

" _KOL!_ " Alexis screams for her mate, holding Andrew close to her protectively.

"Yes- what is it, angel!?" Kol practically bursts through the twin's door looking frantic and ready for a fight.

"Some- something is _wrong_ , Kol." Alexis answers, attempting to keep her worries and anxieties out of her actions, fingers smoothing over Andrew's brunet locks. "Andrew- he- he said something."

"She's- _she's coming_." Andrew cries again, face snuffling into his mother's chest for comfort, fingers curling into her pjs and tears soaking the material. " _M- mommy_."

"Shhh, mommy's right here." Alexis hushes a bit helplessly, hugging Andrew closer to herself.

" _Daddy!_ " Zachary cries, tossing and turning in his own bed, covers spilling over onto the floor.

"Shhh, it's okay buddy." Kol immediately goes over to sooth his youngest twin, pulling Zachary into his lap.

"Daddy- I don't feel so good." Zachary shakes his head, hair mused up and skewed, making him look like an adorable hedgehog.

"Oh, bud." Kol soothes, fingers making small circles on Zachary's back.

"Kol-" Alexis worries, her eyebrows furrowing deeper. " _What do we do?"_

"We'll figure it out, angel. I am not going to let anything take them. I promise you that. I am going to keep _them_ safe, I am going to keep _you_ safe, **_always and forever_**."

Morning broke, the night being restless and uneasy, Alexis nearly half asleep on the couch after having to wrangle Kol's twins back to sleep after their disrupted rest; they were thus crankier than usual making it more unpleasant all around.

Worse, the rest of the Mikaelson children were picking up on their parents, particularly their mother's tense and stressed emotions, making them also crankier than usual.

"She wants you, Elskan." Elijah sighs lightly, unable to console his eldest, Eliza, allowing her to run to her mother.

" _Momma!_ " Eliza cries, her precious little light brunette hair, which was pulled back in pigtails behind her, bouncing in time with her step as she races on small legs towards her mother. "Madre!"

"Are you- are you teaching my child _Spanish_ , **_Elijah Mikaelson?_** " Alexis sputters for a moment, not quite comprehending that she heard the word 'madre' come out of her eldest _three-year_ _old's_ mouth; maybe she was mistaken.

"No." Elijah denies, eyes telling Alexis that the answer was the exact opposite.

" _YES_." Kol tattles on his eldest brother.

"I was gone- I was gone for less than a _week_." Alexis points out. "I'm not leaving _any_ of you in charge again…"

"Kol is teaching his children magic." Elijah simply explains.

"Is this- is this some sort of- _contest?_ " Alexis narrows her eyes, gaze shifting between the brothers for a moment. "You- you know what? I'm- I'm just not going to even- yeah, I'm not getting between all of- **_that_**. Nope, not touching that with a _fucking_ **_ten foot pole_**. Or even a couple _miles_ …"

"Finn… If you tell me you are teaching Abigail, _Italian_ … I will shove you through the wall." Alexis mutters.

"I'm not." Finn promptly answers.

"That's not encouraging, or believable." Alexis mutters as Finn places Anastasia in her lap, both the eldest Originals' children snuggling deeper into her chest.

"She's learning French instead." Finn offers with a small smirk.

"Yep, that's it. Neither of you are in charge, ever, ever, _ever_ again." Alexis deadpans as the brothers all chuckle lightly at her expense.

"The barrier-" Josette walks in briskly, her tone and posture holding a no-nonsense attitude to it, immediately snapping everyone assembled in the living room to a more serious state. "It fine. Nothing happened to it. Nothing is wrong. It's holding."

"Then, _what happened?_ " Niklaus growls, beginning to pace from where he stood in front of the hearth.

"We will look into it. While we do-" Josette waves forwards several witches and warlocks. "I'd like to leave a few of the coven. Liv is strong, but she's pregnant. And Luke, well, obviously even with his magic centered, something is happening. The Hollow- even if we've prevented the Hollow from forming her physical form, clearly is strong as a Spirit. These are some of our strongest witches and warlocks in our coven. I hope you have room here."

"Plenty." Elijah cuts in for his brother, Niklaus, knowing that the Hybrid may as well just snap again in his agitated state. "And you are welcome here. Our family appreciates your help. Thank you, Dr. Laughlin."

"I will return when we know more." Josette nods. "Liv, Luke. I love you." She adds before swiftly making her exit.

"Hello, Dr. Laughlin." Marcel nods respectfully to the leader of the Gemini Coven as he passes, his boots jogging up the steps of the Mikaelson mansion, Davina and Caroline only a step behind him.

"Marcel." Josette nods back as she steps into her car. "Hello Davina, Caroline."

"Ah, hello Marcellus. Davina, Caroline." Elijah turns towards the newcomers as they stride into the living room.

"Elijah." Marcel nods.

"It looks like you have work to do." Alexis comments, looking up from where she now sits on the floor, the living room floor a small chaos of toys as the Mikaelson heirs play around her, currently her two youngest, Ellie and Ana in her lap, while Andrew did his best to also shove himself in his mother's lap.

"Andrew, bud, your sisters are sitting with me." Alexis laughs a little at Andrew's grumpy expression. "Here, you can sit next to me. Okay?"

"Otay, madre!" Andrew smiles with chubby cheeks, promptly plopping himself down next to the curve of her side.

" _KOL!?_ " Alexis yells.

"It's not Spanish… Mother is the same in Spanish and Italian… It's Italian." Kol defends; Kol got a stuffed animal in the face for that explanation. "You're beautiful?"

"Well, I am, but you're still in trouble." Alexis mutters, glaring at the youngest Mikaelson brother with little heat to it.

"I see things don't change here." Caroline comments, sitting herself cross-legged down on the floor to play with Genesis and Matthew.

"Love, Elijah and I will be talking with Marcel." Niklaus leans down to kiss Alexis on the crown of her head.

"Okay, go do your Kingly duties." Alexis smiles, fingers brushing over Niklaus' jaw. "Keep us safe."

" _Always and forever_." Niklaus vows.

"Daddy!" Genesis cries, reaching out to Niklaus, clingier with all the tense atmosphere that morning.

"Daddy will be right back, Gen." Niklaus leans further down to kiss Genesis and playfully tug on one of her brunette curls. "I promise. I have to work. But then, daddy will play with you. Perhaps, we can see daddy's horses."

"Yay!" Genesis screeches, hands clapping together. "Hworsy!"

"That's my littlest wolf." Niklaus kisses Genesis on her nose. "Be good for your mother."

"Nik's a good dad." Caroline muses as the Hybrid walks out with Elijah and Marcel.

"They all are." Alexis nods, Ellie gnawing lightly on Alexis' finger in lieu of a teething toy, evidently finding it better than her actual teething toys.

"So, think you want kids, Care…" Alexis slyly asks, Davina over on the other side of the room engaged in conversation with the Gemini twins, also playing with Zachary, keeping him entertained with a ball of light between her fingers.

"You know I can't have kids with Marcel, Alexis…" Caroline points out, lips turning down slightly. "Besides, who knows if he even _wants_ kids? Even if we could."

"Have you even _asked?_ Besides… You could _adopt_. I mean, Davina is basically Marcel's daughter. So, like, she's kind of your step-kid…" Alexis observes.

"Maybe. I- I hadn't even really thought about that option. And yeah, she is. I mean, I sort of feel like she is. In a weird way."

"See? Just talk to him about it. I mean, you have forever to think about it. No need to rush. But, maybe in the future." Alexis shrugs.

"Alexis?" Lucas calls, bringing Alexis' attention from her and Caroline's conversation.

"What's up, Luke?" Alexis questions.

"Is it okay that Davina stays here?"

"Of course. She's family. But, I mean, why?" Alexis turns her attention towards the French Quarter Coven's leader.

Since Kol had helped train her and coach Davina nearly four years ago when Celeste and her rouge witches, and the remaining wolves from the Crescent Wolf Pack had tried to attack the Mikaelsons, Davina had successfully taken over as new leader of the French Quarter Coven, weeding out the dark witches of that coven and turning the coven in a new direction.

"Luke and Liv filled me in with what's happening. And you know, I mean, the French Quarter Coven doesn't really have a base like the Gemini Coven. We just- we don't need one. The New Orleans witches don't work like most witches. Most of them don't anyways. So, they don't really need me around as much. Anyways, with Luke not having his magic and Liv pregnant, it might be of benefit to having me here. Just for now. If- if that's okay?" Davina explains, her question sounding hesitant; as confident as she had become, both as a person and with her magic, at times, Alexis was reminded still how young she was, certainly compared to the Mikaelsons, and to the Gemini twins, who had trained all their lives to be as strong and powerful as they were.

"Of course. You are always welcome here. As I said, you are family. We protect each other."

 ** _*wheezes* *flails* Excuse me, while I- One of the last comments I had... House husbands! *falls over dying from laughter* I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW! I think the Mikaelson men may protest at that label. BUT THAT IS TOTALLY WHAT THEY ARE! Oh, god... *wheezes some more*_**

 ** _That made my day! So, thank you for that!_**

 ** _Reviews make my day! Love you guys so much!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Sorry for the weird mix up the other day with chapter updates... I, obviously, have WAY too many stories I'm updating at the same time... Lols._**


	19. The Siege Upon Us (Part Three)

No One's POV

"So… What did Marcel want?" Alexis asks Elijah some time later, sitting on the patio with lemonade in her hand as Niklaus ponies Genesis and Eliza around on one of the older geldings, Matthew also out there with a groom, Kol running around with his twins in the yard, and Finn entertaining his children on the sidewalk just off the patio.

"There's been a death." Elijah reports mildly.

"A death?" Alexis furrows her eyebrows a bit confused, not quite understanding why it was so important; yes, death was always horrible, a tragedy, but it wasn't usually reported to Elijah or Niklaus, or even Marcel.

"One of the children from the covens. Who was missing a few weeks ago, do you remember? He was found. Dead, in a warehouse." Elijah explains, Elijah shifting Ellie on his hip and blowing a light raspberry on her cheek as she gurgles and tugs on his jacket, getting baby drool on him; teething was a nightmare, not to mention she was half-Original vampire, and she was getting _fangs_. Obviously, being a new the proprietor and forerunner of a new species was over rated, babies were like having puppies, so the amount of teething toys they went through was _ridiculous_.

"Oh _."_ Alexis says quietly, understanding the gravity of the situation. "Does Marcel think- do you think it's connected?"

"We do not know." Elijah answers. "We are not going to let anything happen to you or the children, Elskan. You know this."

"Yes, I know." Alexis sighs, shoulders attempting to relax.

"We will do anything and everything in our power." Elijah murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to his mate's temple, Ellie patting her mother affectionately and gurgling happily.

"Yes, momma is here." Alexis kisses Ellie on her cheek, laughing as Ellie gurgles again.

"I see how it is." Elijah huffs.

"Oh look, you're here too, 'Lijah." Alexis teases.

"Mmm, yes. I am." Elijah offers back indignantly to which Alexis merely laughs at Elijah.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Genesis and Matthew overlap each other in excitement, racing up the stone steps that lead from the barns to the patio directly below the deck.

"What babies?" Alexis asks. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

Two heads bob up and down like bobble heads.

"Good. Now what do you want to do? And where is Eliza?" Alexis questions, to which Genesis and Matthew point towards the barns with the innocence of three-year olds.

"Walk." Genesis asks. "Plwease!"

"You want to take a walk?" Alexis guesses.

Again, two heads bob up and down.

"Okay. How about we get your father, and your sister. And we'll all go." Alexis suggests, offering her hand to her twins.

"Otay!" Genesis and Matthew happily agree, tugging on their mother to move.

"Never ending energy." Alexis sighs. "Come on, 'Lijah. I _guess_ you can come…" At that she smirks playfully.

"How generous." Elijah deadpans, walking after his fiery mate.

"I do wonder what you would do if you didn't have me and my brothers to boss around." Elijah teases.

"And, you _do_ realize that I had to endure horrendous labor and the birthing process to give you the child that you're holding." Alexis sasses back.

"And I appreciate every moment of that." Elijah smoothly replies, kissing his mate on the temple.

"Smooth save." Alexis giggles as she leans in again to kiss Elijah.

"I love you, Elskan."

"I love you too, Elijah." Alexis smiles back.

"Hello love." Niklaus smiles, Alexis finding Eliza and Niklaus just finishing up in the barns.

"Hello Nik. Our kids want to take a walk."

"Perfect. Well, we're just finished here." Niklaus smiles as Genesis runs up to him, always the daddy's girl and Eliza running to Elijah.

Alexis loved the Mikaelson plantation, the plantation had large old growth trees lining nearly all sides of the property to give shade in the heat of the Southern heat that New Orleans had, but despite its plentiful forested acreage, had plenty pasture for the horses. Moreover, on one complete side, the plantation nestled itself up to completely undeveloped land, leaving the plantation isolated, quiet, and protected. It was peaceful, it was home, and the place Alexis would raise her children (when she wasn't in the Quarter that is).

"Momma-" Genesis tugs on Alexis' shirt insistently.

"What baby?" Alexis questions, squatting down to get sight level with her second oldest, believing that Genesis had seen an animal cross in the bushes or something.

"What- that?" Genesis questions, pointing just slightly into the distances, off the Mikaelson plantation border.

"What's-" Alexis pauses, gaze drawn to an unnatural, almost unearthly blue glow that was quickly coming at the Mikaelson border.

"Nik-" Alexis feels her stomach drop, her hand reaching out for the Hybrid who was just behind her with Matthew, helping his son reach for a wild peach.

"What is it, love?"

" _NIK!_ " Alexis cries, the blue aura now rushing the border full force with no sign of stopping or diverting its direction.

The blue force slammed the Gemini barrier, an unearthly howl ripping through the trees, haunting and eerie, sending every instinct and hair up in Alexis' inner animal.

" _No_." Alexis murmurs, feeling herself freeze, unsure and unable to move; she should do something, there were a million things she should do, probably. Her children for one, were probably _terrified_ , but in this very moment, she was frozen.

The Hollow howled even louder, almost deafening, her Spirit flaring brighter in anger as she fought against the Gemini boundary and cloaking spells that protected the Mikaelson plantation; the inability to overcome the complexity and powers of the spell only agitating her, she had been imprisoned, suppressed, and put too much effort and meticulous and cunning planning for things to not go her way, but the barrier would not give.

" _NWO!_ " Genesis leaps forward, her eyes tinging gold, all the fervor of emotion a three-year old could possess in one single word; Alexis had witnessed it all too well with temper tantrums, however, this was far different.

" _LEAVE US ALWONE!_ " Matthew screams, leaping forward with his sister, as if connected emotionally with his sister, and as twins, _Hybrids_ , _Originals_ , perhaps they were.

" _Genesis! Matthew!_ " Alexis finally leaps into action, watching her twins move towards the barrier; she felt as if she was stuck in quick sand, everything far too slow, her mind stuck in a haze while sounds blurred through her like she was in a wind tunnel.

Not a second later, two light brown, tawny colored, small wolves stood in their place, lips curled into fierce growls.

"Nik." Alexis whispers.

" _Hello my littlest wolves_."

 ** _Okay... So, a little explanation for this tidbit may be needed..._**

 ** _So, my theory. Besides s5 of TO is absolute SHIT. And I gonna need brain bleach to undo the fucking HORRORS that Plec did... I'm just gonna say that my Ties That Bind series is canon or gospel & leave it at that. Just kidding... Sort of... But seriously, I think I treat the Mikaelsons better than Pec does..._**

 ** _Anyways, on the topic of Genesis & Matthew transitioning into their full Hybrid wolf form..._**

 ** _1\. Niklaus was cursed by Esther... Niklaus fixes this by the doppelganger (Elena) in TVD. This is canon. Therefore, he can transition whenever he so chooses. His blood then goes on to create a new race... The hybrids (ex. Tyler Lockwood). They too can transform if they wish. It is not condition upon any emotion, time (ex. the moon/day), age, or whether they kill someone (as the original curse of the werewolves states)._**

 _ **2\. In s5 TO briefly states, Hope says she has to KILL someone to trigger her curse. This is a PLOT HOLE. She is off of Niklaus' sire line. While, admittedly, she is off of Hayley's Labonair line (the Crescent Wolf Pack), but she is the TRIBRED (this is stupid too, but I'm not gonna rant about this). This literally makes NO SENSE. She could change whenever the HELL she wants! The hype about her is freaking ridiculous... She's supposed to be "special". She can even make her OWN hybrids (she does too)... So, literally she's contradicting herself... Hope doesn't need to kill anyone to change.**_

 _ **3\. Ergo, I'm freaking FIXING THIS PLOT HOLE! Genesis and Matthew are not beholden to any emotions, time period, conditions, or whatever fucking thing TO & Plec want to mess up... They are half-Original, half-Hybrid due to Niklaus. They can change whenever they want. So, basically we have miniature wolf pups... The changed to protect Alexis. Because they are adorable little cinnamon rolls that must be protected at all costs. *commence cooing noises***_

 _ **Okay, I'm done half-ranting & half-explaining...**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S A big thank you to xoxi, NicoleR85, CrystalVixen93, & marleemiller5769. Thank you for your constant support! It means so much to me!**_

 _ **Please keep up the encouragement everyone! It's been a little lackluster.**_


	20. Family Matters (Part One)

No One's POV

" _Hey_." Alexis whispers, leaning against the doorframe of the twin's bedroom to watch affectionately as Niklaus puts his kids to sleep for their nap.

"Hello love." Niklaus smiles at his mate, straightening up from laying Genesis and Matthew down.

"How are they?"

"Disappointed I won't let them run around in their wolf forms longer. And, they're also exhausted." Niklaus murmurs, walking towards his mate, arms wrapping around her hips to pull her towards him.

"They're still asking? That was _two_ days ago." Alexis sighs.

"Yeah, well, apparently they thought it was fun." Niklaus hums, shutting the door softly.

"That part is all you, _Mr. Big Bad Hybrid_." Alexis pokes the Original Hybrid in the chest accusingly.

Niklaus only grins roguishly at his mate, leaning in to kiss her.

"You love it."

"Maybe a little." Alexis giggles.

"Come, while our little wolves are sleeping. May we finally get some peace and quiet to ourselves." Niklaus leads his mate downstairs.

"Sounds nice." Alexis muses with a gleaming grin.

A knock sounded on the front doors of the Mikaelson manor an hour later, most of the Mikaelson heirs still napping while the Mikaelsons and others that now lived in the manor took time to themselves to recharge and relax; it was quite the collection of people, witches, warlocks, a Hunter of the Five, Strix members, and the Mikaelsons.

"Hello brothers, sister." A slender built, wavy blonde speaks, her tone purposeful and determined as she evaluates her long lost siblings.

" _Who are you?_ " Elijah immediately speaks, tone nearly a growl, inner vampire instantly suspicious and on the defensive towards the intruder who had evidently was just allowed to walk into the manor and was able to see past the Gemini barrier; heads would _roll_ for this.

"I was wondering if you would recognize me." The woman speaks instead, ignoring Elijah's question and the suspicious, mistrustful looks of her other siblings. "Then again, you look a bit different." She adds, taking in the difference of appearance based on clothes and haircut.

"I'm gonna ask you again, before I ask _much less_ nicely. _Who are you?"_ Elijah growls, this time standing and preparing to forcefully push himself into the interloper's face.

"Finn, certainly you remember, we used to climb up into the trees when we were planning on a bit of mischief." The stranger comments. "Never wanted mother to hear what her little Huginn and Muninn were whispering about. Now, don't break my heart and tell me you've forgotten me."

" _Freya_."


	21. Q&A Two

**_Another Q &A Time!_**

 ** _So, my plot bunnies hopped themselves all the way to including Freya..._**

 ** _I'm just going to mention it now... I do NOT like Freya. There are several reasons. She just, I understand why she didn't like Dahlia, but Dahlia also was a perfect villain in her own right, I believe (because in a way, you had to sympathize with Dahlia, Esther was awful to her sister)._**

 ** _To me, when you start sympathizing with a villain, that makes them perfect (like Loki in Avengers)!_**

 _ **Villains are most often created, not just born. I believe Dahlia was one of those villains. She was used, abused, & then discarded. Frankly, I'd be pretty freaking bitter too... Not that it excuses her, but it certainly explains it. So, then frankly, it was Esther being an idiot to not "read the fine print" of the magic. Like we learn in BBC Merlin, magic ALWAYS has a price... It was in Dahlia's right to take Freya. Now, of course Dahlia SHOULD have treated Freya like a daughter. She didn't... This is Freya's right to be angry!**_

 _ **Now, to Freya... Freya's just a little brat all grown up in my opinion. She SHOULD be angry at Dahlia... But as far as her siblings? She a manipulative little bitch. Here's my logic:**_

 _ **1\. Immediately, upon meeting the siblings, she blazes in like she's the matriarch... I'm sorry... Elijah's been leading the family for CENTURIES. You do NOT know them... You have no claim to that matriarch title. Elijah is doing just fine, so stop scolding them like they are 5!**_

 _ **2\. She attempts to get her siblings to choose her or Niklaus (at some point). Yeah... That's some matriarch responsibility... What was that sob story about just wanting "family" again? Pull the other leg, please...**_

 _ **3\. She ALSO tries to kill Hope at one point as a baby... Because of the "first born" curse... Well, what about doing something like magic? After all, you claim & brag about being so powerful?**_

 _ **4\. And, later (in the name of family) after they finally accept her (how do you accept a person who was trying to kill you & your daughter?) & they are all playing happy family... She's willing to sacrifice every other witch, vampire, or wolf to save them. Now, of course, so are the other Mikaelsons... But the WAY she does it- She claims she's all "self-righteous" about it. She basically scolds Elijah, Niklaus, & Kol about being ruthless killers, then turns around & literally does the SAME thing. Pot meet kettle. I can only take so much self-righteousness. At least own up to it please. Hayley does enough finger pointing for me... We didn't need another one.**_

 _ **Ugh. So yeah. I don't really like her much. She also just have a massive chip on her shoulder for a lot of reasons.**_

 _ **Here's actually questions you guys all asked... Lols.**_

 _ **1\. The Hollow Spirit/Hollow aura are the same thing. They are the Hollow in non-physical form. In TO canon, the Hollow appears as a blue orb or aura, which is very powerful. Perhaps not as powerful as the Hollow's physical form, but the Hollow is the most powerful witch in TO's canon & history. So, she's argumentatively very powerful in Spirit form, which is the blue aura that I mention.**_

 _ **2\. Are the Mikaelson children immortal... Well, as much as I do not like Hope in s5, I am similarly styling them off of her in some aspects. Hope does age, as we can see. Since in s5 of TO she's a teenager.**_

 _ **Right now, the Mikaelson children are babies & toddlers, therefore, I've left that up to my plot bunnies & muse to decide. So far, they will be aging. But they will stop at some point. But as I said, I'm not sure completely where I will end that... Apologies for the sort of non-answer.**_

 _ **3\. Yes, the Hollow does specifically want something with the Mikaelsons. I've left quite some big hints so far. It follows canon actually. Just with some minor tweaks, since part of why Hope was wanted in canon was eliminated because Hayley is dead in my version of the story line.**_

 _ **4\. I will not be making another story after The Hollow Crown ends. At least not a following one that connects to this one. The trilogy is complete once The Hollow Crown is completed.**_

 _ **However, I am doing a spin-off to this series. Think of it like Legacies is to TO. Because I need to brain bleach my brain after s5 of TO. And I refuse to watch the actual Legacies. Pec will ruin it like she did TO... Anyways, I am doing a story of the Mikaelsons heirs as they grow up in NOLA together & take on the world! Better watch out... The Mikaelson heirs are gonna be an unstoppable force!**_

 _ **5\. Alexis was not really upset that her kids were leaning a language. She was playfully joking. I was fairly sure I made that apparent in the writing. But, if there was any anger. It would be, because her kids are 2 and 3. I mean, do they really need to be learning that young? They are not even in pre-school yet. But, either way, she wasn't. I did write "glaring at the youngest Mikaelson brother with little heat to it" which would indicate that she was playing or joking.**_

 _ **Great questions guys! I love them & always welcome them! I hope I clarified things for you all too.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	22. Family Matters (Part Two)

No One's POV

" _Freya_." Finn whispers, eyes widening with shock. "Impossible… You- you _died_. Moth- Esther said that you-"

"She lied." Freya cuts off her younger brother, almost rudely and her eyes hardening, but Alexis couldn't be sure, perhaps Freya was simply attempting to correct the misconception of her siblings, Alexis didn't want to assume; things had been altered after all, altered by Alexis herself being in this universe.

Freya had appeared now, much later than when she did in the series _The Originals_ , Alexis knew this. While she may have not watched later seasons, too irritated at the drama stirred up, often by Hayley and Freya, she had watched the season where Freya had originally made her debut, it had been before the Hollow.

"Mother gave me away. Sold me to Dahlia as a child. Gave my _freedom_ away." Freya answers bitterly. "And I've been imprisoned ever since. I've only just woken up from a century of sleep. And I wanted to know you, to come find you, immediately. You see, we've met once before. Or, I've met Rebekah…"

"Wh- what?" Rebekah nearly trembles, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I was so desperate to catch a glimpse of my family." Freya sighs, clutching at her necklace, voice getting slightly far away as if recalling a memory. "It was at a Christmas party… 1914. You were _kind_. Not _half_ as bad as our brothers, then…"

Alexis bristles at that, a snarl building in her throat as she slightly glares at the now eldest Mikaelson, although she would never see Freya as a Mikaelson.

"That is-" Elijah attempts to gather his thoughts. "Why are you here, Freya? You have barged into our home unannounced."

"I've told you. I wanted to see you." Freya blinks as if that would answer everything.

"Yes. You have." Niklaus rises now, nearly prowling forward. "But forgive us, _sister_." He nearly spits out the term as if it's a curse word. "You've been absent for nearly a _thousand_ years. _You_ may remember us. You may even bear our last name… But **_we_** do not remember you. We do not **_know_** you. So, **_we_** are a family and _you_ are not a part of it."

"I need your aid. In turn, I offer you my own help. I've heard you could use some." Freya bargains. "I'm here because of a spell Dahlia cast. As I have told you, I only just woke up from a century of sleep. The spell Dahlia cast places me in a deep sleep for a century, only to then wake for a single year of life. I've repeated this cycle for hundreds of years. It started as a way for us to stay young and beautiful. She said if a witch can't be immortal, this was the next best thing. But, in time, I realized that all her stories were paired with lies."

"The way you're speaking of her... You're saying that Dahlia is still alive?" Finn gazes at his sister troubled and suspicious.

"She doesn't just live- she _hunts_." Freya emphasizes. "I fled from her long ago, and I've been running ever since. To Dahlia, _any_ act of betrayal is punishable by death." Her explanation still a little vaguely.

"Alexis, love, what are you opinions on this… You've stayed- questionably and unusually quiet on the matter." Niklaus asks, pivoting to look at his mate.

"If she can- If she can help…" Alexis worries her lip, not at all wanting Freya's help, but also knowing that it would be foolish to turn down Freya's help with the Hollow since Freya was a powerful witch, argumentatively one of the most powerful witches besides Dahlia herself. "Then…" She pauses.

"Then?" Elijah prompts as his mate pauses.

"I don't like you, Freya. And I don't trust you. Not for one second." Alexis states, rising from her place between Finn and Kol, advancing on Freya ready and armed for a fight. "I know your past, or at least, _enough_ about your past and who you think you are. I think you're inherently selfish, egotistical, manipulative, and inflexible with those who do not fall in step with what you want."

"Just who do you think-" Freya huffs, drawing up to her full 5' 9" height. " _I'm their sister!_ "

"And you've been absent for over a _thousand_ years!" Alexis cuts off abruptly. " ** _I'm their mate._** "

"This is going to be good." Jeremy mutters to Lucas in a conspirator manner. "I feel like I should be filming this."

"So, tell me, Freya… How you know them so much better than **_me_**. After what? You made a snap judgement base on what? A Christmas party? _Bull_ - **fucking** - _shit_. That is possibly the worst excuse I have heard in my life. I think my dog's shit smells better than that. You **_aren't_** a Mikaelson and you will **_never_** understand this family like you **_believe_** you do. If you want to be a part of the Mikaelsons, then maybe you should take the time to _actually_ **understand** them instead making snap judgements or trying to control them. You are **_not_** the matriarch of this family, Elijah is the patriarch. So, get off your _fucking_ high horse." Alexis continues to rant, stalking towards Freya. "You come in here, walking into our house like you own it and expect us to bow down to you or help you. We don't owe you a **_damn_** thing. The world does not revolve around you and the sun certainly does rise and shine with you."

Freya finally falls silent, as if not expecting that sort of backlash, attack, or challenge to her authority or power.

"So, here's how it's going to go…" Alexis growls, finger pointing to make a firm point. "I will **_never_** deny any of my mates, nor Rebekah the chance to get to know their long lost sibling… Because, the Mikaelson vow is _always and forever_. But know this… You bring betrayal, death, or **_any_** type of trouble or destruction to our doorstep… You will wish my last name **_is_** Mikaelson." At that, Alexis stomps outside to the back towards the barns.

" _Niklaus_." Elijah simply acknowledges, to which Niklaus simply tilts his head in acknowledgement, going after their furious mate.

"Brother-"

"Our mate has spoken." Elijah cuts of his older sister. "We will help you. But you are not welcome here."

"Very well." Freya nods, head bowing as she turns and gracefully exiting, Elijah seeing her out.

"And Freya-" Elijah pauses his sister, his hand on the front door to close it behind her as she leaves. "Know this, I may be willing to accept your identity. But it doesn't mean I trust you."

"Then I look forward to earning that trust."

 _ **As I alluded to, Alexis does not have a lot of foresight in THIS story, but Freya appears in s2 of The Originals. The Hollow is s4. I am taking Freya out of s2 for my story... However, following more closing to s4. Alexis, as you can see hints of, has foresight of some seasons & not others.**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	23. Serpent in the Garden (Part One)

No One's POV

Freya had made her home at St. Louis Cathedral, having not been welcome in the Mikaelson plantation or Mikaelson mansion in the Quarter, and it was there that Elijah and Niklaus found her when they drove into the Quarter; there were several black Escalades, one holding the Mikaelsons, and two others with Strix and hybrids to guard the Mikaelsons, gliding silently through the familiar streets.

"Brothers." Freya greets her two middle siblings.

"Freya." Elijah offers back a short nod.

"What brings you-"

"Papa!" Eliza whines, wiggling unhappily in her car seat.

"That was your child, not mine." Niklaus points out, holding his finger up a little smugly.

"Honestly, Niklaus." Elijah sighs, turning back to the Escalade and his daughter.

"What is it, my little Eliza?" Elijah asks gently, head leaning into the car.

"You promised ice cwream." Eliza pouts.

"That I did. And a pretty new dress for your wardrobe. Your papa always delivers. You know this, baby. But I have to talk to someone first. Then we will get ice cream." Elijah promises, kissing Eliza on the nose. "Now behave or no ice cream."

"And you say I spoil Genesis and Matthew?" Niklaus raises a brow after his brother returns.

"The peanut gallery is not appreciated, Niklaus." Elijah fixes a cuff primly.

"You have children?" Freya questions.

"That's none of your business. But yes." Niklaus growls, clearly warning Freya that her line of questioning should stop.

"You're vampires."

"We're not here about our children. We are simply- you wished for our help, Freya. And offered yours in return." Elijah states, tone indicating the argument was over before it began. "We do not trust you. You told me yesterday that you hoped to gain our trust."

"I'm your sister."

"And that means _nothing_ to us." Niklaus growls, beginning to get more than a little impatient with his seemingly long-lost sister's ignorance, or perhaps willful stubbornness at ignoring the point being made.

"Help us and we help you. That is the deal. Take it or leave it." Elijah offers, a sharp warning and clear undertone of a threat, his inner animal hinting just below the surface.

"What do you want me to do?"

"The Hollow. What do you know about her and her power? Help us defeat her and we will help you with Dahlia."

"I don't- I will have to look into it. But I will help you in any way I can. I want to, you know. I want to be a family." Freya speaks.

"We will see." Elijah nods curtly before turning towards the Escalades. "Good bye, Freya."

"Now, who's ready for ice cream and shopping?" Niklaus asks upon climbing into the Escalade.

Screeches erupt in the car from his twins and Eliza, Ellie simply gurgling and smiling at her father as the Escalade rolls away from St. Louis Cathedral, unaware of Freya watching.

"Oh, brothers… _What have you done?_ " Freya breathes under her breathe, flexing her fingers slightly, magic tingling in them. "You have cursed us, condemned us… And, I've come to understand a hard lesson in our time apart. You have to let some things die so that others might live."

"You contacted us, sister?" Finn asks, stepping into St. Louis Cathedral barely a few hours later, this time with Kol, both the middle Mikaelson men still out with their kids, treating their children to a day out from the Mikaelson plantation, since more often than not they were kept home and isolated for their own security.

"Yes. I found more information on the Hollow. Elijah and Niklaus asked me to look into it." Freya nods, several journals and texts spread out on a table, hoping that the quick find of information would allow her to ease herself into her sibling's good graces.

"The Hollow. The witch responsible for setting the curse that created the werewolf curse. She craves power and sacrifices in her name. Specifically those touched by magic." Freya reveals. "Presumingly, the more powerful the magic within those sacrificed, the stronger the Hollow will be."

"Adam Folson." Finn murmurs, the name of the kidnapped coven boy who had been found murdered only a few days ago and reported to Marcel.

"Andrew… Zachary." Kol adds with realization, fear flashing through his eyes in a brief moment before it was gone.

"Who?" Freya questions.

"Nothing- no one you should concern yourself with." Finn shakes his head, tone perfectly composed.

"I can help though." Freya protests.

"Perhaps you could, but until our mate sees that she can trust you, you are not welcome in our home." Finn states.

"But I'm your sister. I am family."

"And _Alexis_ doesn't **_want_ **you there. Or did you conveniently forget that conversation, **_sister?_** " Kol snaps, glaring at Freya, already annoyed with his eldest sister, as if his older brothers didn't already get on his nerves (at least he could trust them to protect Alexis), he didn't want another sibling, least of all one that his mate didn't like; Freya rubbed him the wrong way anyway.

"Kol." Finn replies even toned.

"And she is our mate." Finn responds to Freya, wondering when his elder sister got to be so childish and petulant, perhaps it was Dahlia's influence or perhaps it was because she had not had the chance to truly grow up in a way. " _She_ is our family. Everything we have waited for in our long eternities. I fear you would not understand, sister. You are a witch. We love you, sister. We too wish for a relationship with you. But respect the boundaries we have placed."

"Kol was a warlock."

" _And now, I'm a vampire_." Kol snaps again, baring his teeth slightly, already feeling penned up energy flow through him at the indirect slight against his mate. "And I have a _**mate**_. Get over it."

"We will be in touch. Good day, sister." Finn nods to his sister, both him and Kol leaving.


	24. Serpent in the Garden (Part Two)

No One's POV

"You're not supposed to be here." Alexis cocks her hips, shifting Anastasia on her hip as Anastasia chews happily on her teething toy and holds a stuffed animal in her other hand, slobbering over both and her mother.

"I just- I want to talk to you. Is that so wrong?" Freya asks softly.

"No. But it doesn't mean I have to listen." Alexis answers. "Or let you in. Or would you like to invite yourself in like last time?"

"Please, Alexis." Freya asks, almost looking sincere, but honestly Alexis thought she may just be a good actress.

"Fine. Come in." Alexis opens the door wider and waves her in a bit flippantly. "Remember what I warned you about."

"I remember." Freya nods.

"So… Who's this little girl?" Freya asks, her tone going for gentle, but it sounded forced and stilted to Alexis.

"Anastasia. She's teething." Alexis answers a bit shortly. "Davina, can you take Ana please?"

"Oh, okay. Sure!" Davina smiles, already entertaining Niklaus' twins and Elijah's kids, happily opening her arms for Anastasia, Anastasia making a whining sound at the prospect of being separated from her mother.

"It's okay Ana-banana. Your mommy will be right back." Davina coos over Anastasia, allowing the infant to hold her finger and wiggle it while also smushing her stuffed animal against Davina's cheek.

"Thank you, Davina. I will be just outside."

"I came to give you this. A peace offering, a sign of trust." Freya hands Alexis a jewelry box. "For your eldest. Family heirlooms are important."

"Is this about the first-born curse?" Alexis asks suspiciously, not trusting Freya one bit.

Alexis vaguely recognized the pendant; Freya had given it to Hope in _The Originals_ , that is after Freya was happily playing 'happy family' with her siblings after attempting to murder Hope but also after getting what she wanted most of all, Dahlia killed, however, with no repercussions to her previous actions of attempting to kill Niklaus' daughter. Seriously, Alexis was all for family, particularly since she would never see her family again, and the Mikaelson vow being what it was, _always and forever._ But if someone tried to murder her children, she was not for one _second_ about to play _happy family_ with them and invite them over for _tea and biscuits_.

"What? How do y-"

"So it is then." Alexis cuts off. "And I told you when we first met, Freya. I _know_ you. Perhaps more than you would like. So, perhaps you thought this would make me trust you? A small gift for my child? It's nice. A nice sentiment, I suppose. The Mikaelson men have all given their children gifts. Stored away for when the time is right, when they are old enough to appreciate them. But you aren't a Mikaelson, Freya. Only in name. Not in loyalty and _certainly_ not in understanding. Do you _really_ believe you understand them? Off of _one_ interaction? A Christmas party that you like to hang over their head? Does that make you family, Freya? If so, I would suggest taking a hard reflection at yourself." Alexis flashes her eyes a little daringly.

"Perhaps I am not their family… But if I've learned anything, I've learned that family doesn't end in _blood_. And, it _certainly_ doesn't define it. Family is what you make it. My own family taught me that. Did you know that? I'm adopted… And, _Nik_ taught me that. He adopted Marcel. And, Marcel adopted Davina. Family can be more than just those with whom we share blood. We can _choose_ , Freya. And perhaps, they've chosen." Alexis suggests, shrugging and turning to look across the Mikaelson plantation with a slight air of nonchalance, but behind that nonchalance a lithe predator striking for the kill.

"Now, _listen_ to me _very_ **carefully** , Freya…" Alexis hisses, eyes blazing with all the fierceness of fire and ferocity of a mountain lion. "You, Dahlia, nor anyone else, will touch a hair on _my_ children's head. **_Do I make myself clear?_** Do so, and I will unleash the very _depths_ of **_Hell_** , its _fire_ , and the **_Other Side_** on _you_ and anyone _else_ who dares. And I won't need the Mikaelsons to do so."

"Now, I think we're finished here. And I'd like you to **_get out of my house_**." Alexis finishes off, voice cold and commanding, absolute and unflinching.

"You'll need my help, Alexis." Freya states.

"Right now, **_nothing_** about you is helpful." Alexis responds, voice unchanging from the moment before, not even turning as if unquestioning that Freya would obey her previous command.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary runs out to her, his voice mixed with Andrew's saying "madre".

"Yes, babies." Alexis immediately switches from her harsh tone to sweet motherly tone in moments.

"Lwook!" Zachary cheers, hand opening from where it was clutched tightly in a fist, to reveal an image of a golden butterfly fly out of his open palm.

"Me too, mommy!" Andrew bounces on his tippy toes, opening his hand to reveal a golden dragonfly, fly out of his fist and disappearing a moment later.

"Oh! That's so wonderful, babies. Mommy is so proud of you!" Alexis swoops down to kiss Zachary and Andrew on the cheeks.

Alexis hears a sharp gasp, immediately her gaze sharpening and instincts flaring.

"You were supposed to be **_leaving_** , Freya. So, why aren't you **_gone?_** " Alexis growls, barely restraining from baring her teeth.

"Alexis- I'm so sorry, Andrew and Zachary slipped by me, I was showing them how to- and-" Davina rambles out, rushing out onto the patio.

Several things happen at once and frankly, Alexis didn't remember a whole lot because it all happened in a blur; all she remembered was landing on the ground, her head absolutely exploding in pain and ears ringing, the world blurring before her eyes.

" ** _MOMMY!_** " Andrew and Zachary scream loudly, Alexis can vividly hear them, remember them, their voices echoing in her mind despite the excruciating amount pain thrumming through her skull.

" _Alexis!_ " Davina calls out, her voice sounding a little farther off, like sound echoing through water, Davina being forced back by Freya's other hand, held at bay by the shield Freya had put around Alexis and the twins.

"You prwomised to help!" Andrew stomps his feet as two-year olds were known to do, his hand coming up towards the strange woman hurting his mother.

"But you're not helping, you're hwurting us, and _we won't let you_." Andrew and Zachary say together, hands coming together, much like the Gemini siblings did, two hands clasped together and the other hands out front of them, palm up.

Freya was immediately thrust back, uncontrollable power from the Original Warlocks let lose against her, breaking her concentration and her spell.

" ** _MOMMY!_** " Andrew and Zachary cry, the pitter patter of feet racing towards their fallen mother.

"Shhh… Mommy's alright. Mommy is so proud of you. See how brave you were?" Alexis pushes herself up on one forearm, hugging the boys with her other arm, bringing them into her chest.

"Olivia!" Kol and Finn's voice nearly tear through the Mikaelson mansion at almost the exact time, having been called falsely to the Quarter by Freya to meet. "Freya-"

" _KOL! FINN!_ " Davina yells, quickly coming towards Alexis herself, dropping to her knees, hands frantically trying to help or do something.

"ALEXIS!" Kol scrambles towards his mate upon seeing her on the ground, nearly shoving the French Quarter Coven leader out of the way. " ** _What_**. **_Happened?_** " He asks, bringing her into his arms along with his twins.

"I'm- I'm fine. Really." Alexis tries to shake Kol's concern off.

"Alexis." Kol frowns.

"I'm fine, sweetie. _Really_." Alexis leans up to kiss the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"Did something happen with Freya?" Finn pesters as well, walking over to Kol and Alexis, looking over to where Freya lie, knocked out temporarily.

"Maybe." Alexis ducks her head from Finn's look.

"Bad lady." Zachary nods.

"Oh really, buddy?" Kol asks, gently tickling his youngest. "Tell daddy more. And daddy will get you and your brother ice cream."

"Really, Kol? Bribing them with ice cream?"

"Hwurt mommy." Zachary whimpers, tucking himself into Alexis more.

"But I'm okay now. You were very brave and saved mommy." Alexis kisses Zachary on the cheek.

"Oh, he did?" Kol looks interested.

"Yes! Me too." Andrew perks up. "Ice cweam now?"

"Okay bud. I did promise." Kol offers his hand to his twins, leading them inside.

"Are you okay, my love? Truly?"

"I'm okay, Finn." Alexis answers, leaning into Finn's strong and solid embrace as she watches her twins walk into the mansion with Kol.

"Very well. We must deal with Freya now." Finn sighs, pressing a kiss to Alexis' temple. "Davina, can you please get the Gemini twins and call Dr. Laughlin?"

"Daddy- Daddy-" Andrew asks, eyes looking towards the kitchen floor as Kol scoops out ice cream.

"What is it, buddy?" Kol asks.

"Did- did we dwo the rwight thing? Even- even thwough we hurt someone…" Andrew's lip wobbles a little, clearly worried that he was going to get into trouble. "Cauwse- cauwse- mommy and ywu- say- we not supposed to hurt people…"

"Yeah… Daddy… We- we're rweally sworry if-" Zachary nods his head, scuffing the ground with his toe, hands held behind his back in the most apologetic look he could possibly make.

"Hey, guys… _Come here_." Kol kneels in front of his sons, ice cream forgotten. "Now you listen to me. This is _very_ important, okay? You both, **_Andrew and Zachary Mikaelson_** , are the _sons_ of **_Kol Mikaelson_**. And you are going to be the **_greatest_ **warlocks the world has ever seen. And nothing will ever scare you… You did the right thing. **_I promise_**."

"Now, who wants ice cream?"


	25. Serpent in the Garden (Part Three)

No One's POV

" _Where is she?_ Where is Freya?" Elijah asks, voice grave as he and Niklaus return to the Mikaelson plantation from the Quarter, having been meeting with Marcel. "And, where is Alexis? Is she alright?"

"Alexis is in the living room with Kol and the children. She is alright. Freya is with Davina and the Gemini leaders." Finn informs. " _Including_ Dr. Laughlin."

"Good." Elijah nods curtly, moving to walk towards the living room to check on his mate.

"Freya's powers are great." Finn comments, his hands folded behind his back in what would appear to be a calm motion, but was in reality a tense, worried action, as he turns to follow his younger siblings.

"Do the Gemini leaders not believe they can contain Freya?"

"Freya has been training, for all intentions, centuries, under Dahlia. Who is one of the most powerful dark witches in history. Simply put, they do not know." Finn answers.

"Let us get our answers first, from our dear older _sister_. Then, we will decide what the best course of action is." Niklaus nods, spitting out the term sister like a curse word.

" _Alexis_. **_Astin_**." Elijah breezes into the living room, finding his mate lying lengthwise on the floor, Andrew and Zachary tucked into the curve of her body messily eating their ice cream and Elijah's youngest, Ellie, lying against her chest chewing on her teething toy with Kol cuddled behind Alexis, nose pressed into her jugular.

"Hello 'Lijah." Alexis smiles up as the patriarch of the Mikaelson family.

"Are you all right, Elskan?" Elijah bends down, fingers trailing across her jaw as he presses a kiss to her temple and then a kiss to Ellie, Ellie gurgling at her father and reaching small arms up for him.

"Papa!" Eliza rushes up to her father, small body slamming into him abruptly.

"Hello, my little one." Elijah smiles tenderly at his youngest daughter, picking her up and allowing her to latch onto his suit collar, baby drool quickly getting on him. "And, hello my little Eliza." Elijah hoists Eliza up on his other hip.

"Padre. Papa." Eliza smiles, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Pa-pa." Ellie gurgles, snuggling into Elijah more contently.

"That's right, my little one." Elijah bounces Ellie lightly and kissing her gently. "I'm papa."

"Can we deal with our dear sister, _Freya_ , now?" Kol asks, his tone a low rumble, his inner animal having not stopped prowling and snarling within him since he came home and found his mate on the ground and his twins nearly _hysterical_.

"Yes, before she regains whatever control over her powers she has." Finn nods.

"What?" Niklaus turns, having been greeting his own twins.

"Finn didn't tell you?" Kol nearly crows, looking puffed up and proud like a peacock. "Andrew and Zachary stopped Freya and protected our mate."

"So, your twins have inherited your prodigal ways not just simply your magic." Elijah hums thoughtfully.

"Yes." Kol puffs up even more, sweeping in to pick up Zachary and swinging him up playfully up in the air, kissing a sticky, ice-cream covered cheek.

"Love, you will stay here." Niklaus growls, eyes flashing a little before he and his siblings turn to flash out of the living room and into the bottom levels of the Mikaelson mansion where the holding cells were (dungeons, Alexis always liked to playfully correct, as if it were some _Dungeons and Dragons_ game).

A creak of the bottom step had the Mikaelson brothers spinning on their heels, Niklaus curling his lip slightly in a low growl as he rushes towards the person, pushing them towards the wall to pin them.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Niklaus sighs, hands pinning Alexis to the wall, barely refraining from rolls his eyes; this should have not been a surprise to anyone, least of all the Hybrid that Alexis hadn't followed his orders.

"Well, I hate being told what to do. So I ignored you." Alexis offers back. "And- and I wanted answers. Is- is that okay?"

"Very well, love." Niklaus sighs, his tone a light growl, letting his mate know he was less than happy with it, but would allow it reluctantly; after all, she of all people deserved answers and justice for what Freya did against her and her children, Alexis was like a mother bear ferociously protecting her cubs. "But- but, if I or any of us, tell you to go upstairs, for _any_ reason, you do so immediately. No questions asked this time."

"Okay. I will. I promise. Thank you, Nik." Alexis leans in to kiss Niklaus on the cheek.

"You're welcome, love." Niklaus noses gently at her neck.

" _Hello Freya_."

"Brothers." Freya answers, looking a little dazed, the Gemini siblings (Olivia and Josette, since Lucas didn't have his magic) and Davina standing guard at the entrance to her cell.

"Freya-" Elijah begins, voice severe and deep. "Do you have any- **_any_** possible explanation that could possibly **_excuse_** your transgressions against our mate and Kol's twins?"

"You don't- you don't understand." Freya paces closer to cell. "You believe our mother to be powerful, strong… But Esther was _nothing_ compared to Dahlia. I was taken when I was only 5 years old. I had just started to display a potential for magic. It is the magic that will draw Dahlia. It will serve as a beacon, calling her. Kol's twins- I was doing it for us. _To protect us_. So we could be a family without threat of Dahlia."

Alexis felt her blood boil under her skin, her head throb as anger surged through her, Elijah catching her around the waist as she lunges at the cell, an inhumane howl tearing through her.

" ** _YOU BITCH!_** " Alexis screams, wiggling fruitlessly. "I KNEW IT- THOSE ARE MY **_CHILDREN!_** KOL'S CHILDREN-"

"Alexis… _Elskan_." Elijah sooths, iron hold tight around her waist as she snarls, eyes black and veins hinting under her eyes.

" _Come near my children again, Freya_." Kol snarls in warning, leaving the threat hanging in the air, his eyes dark as midnight as he flashes inches from the cell. "And do not _lecture_ me about family, sister or not! You may have spent your entire life searching for us, but I _never_ , for a _second_ **_wanted_** you."

"Mommy!" Andrew cries, standing at the top of the stairs, brown eyes pooling a little.

The split temperament change in Alexis is nearly instantaneous, Alexis immediately flashing towards Andrew, Elijah hovering behind her protectively, whether to prevent Alexis from charging Freya or in case Freya broke containment that was uncertain.

"What is it, baby? What is it?" Alexis asks softly, kneeling in front of Andrew, Zachary hiding a little behind his sibling.

"Mommy… Do- does Cousin Da- Davina and Auntie Liv nweed help with a spell? To protect us frwom bad lady?" Andrew asks, hands held behind his back. "Cause, we could help."

"That's very brave of you both." Alexis gently pulls the twins to her, before gently guiding them down to the bottom level.

"Kol…" Alexis murmurs. "Andrew and Zachary want to help Davina and Liv. What- what do you think?"

"I think- I think that I want my children absolutely _nowhere_ near Freya." Kol growls lightly, his lithe, muscular form nearly prowling towards his children and mate, all his power and tense protective rage bottled up tightly within him. "But- but if they are anything like you or me… Which they are… Our _little terrors_ , will not take no for an answer…" At that Kol sighs a little, kneeling in front of Andrew and Zachary.

"You will do _exactly_ what Cousin Davina and Auntie Liv tell you to. Do you understand?" Kol looks at his twins seriously, facing them directly, pressing the seriousness of this issue. "And I will be here with you the entire time."

"Otay, daddy." Both answer with little nods.

"Kol, are you-" Alexis worries, holding them a little tighter to herself.

"It's okay, angel. They can do this. Let them do this." Kol coaxes his mate into allowing Andrew and Zachary to walk towards Davina.

"Okay." Alexis worries, allowing Elijah and Finn to pull her away reluctantly.

"What- what are you doing? What are you going to do to me?" Freya asks, managing to actually look concerned, her normal tough girl, ice queen façade managing to break.

"Oh… Nothing much, sister." Niklaus shrugs, flipping his hand a little flippantly. "Believe it or not, we aren't going to kill you."

"Not that you don't deserve it." Kol growls lowly, glaring at his eldest sibling heatedly.

"I would say another century or so of abandonment, seclusion, and forced solitude will be enough punishment. Wouldn't you say?" Niklaus smirks. "However, when the time comes, and assuredly, it will. Or at least, you say it will, Dahlia will come. And you will help us defeat her. It's always nice to have bait conveniently wrapped up in a nice package waiting for us to use, isn't it?"

"No- please- _brothers!_ " Freya grabs at the bars, pleading.

"Rest assured, we'll keep you well fed. We won't leave you here completely to rot… We're not complete monsters as you think we are. And, the Gemini Coven is quite skilled at their spells." Niklaus turns and walks away.

"No- please." Freya pleads.

"You _crossed_ us, Freya. What did Alexis warn you of when you first came to us?" Elijah shakes his head. "You could have made amends, you could have helped us. Instead, you chose to try and come against our family. Alexis was correct. You aren't family. You aren't anything to us."

"Alexis, my love, come." Finn tries to pull Alexis out of the cells.

"No- I- I want to stay with Andrew and Zach." Alexis resists Finn's hand.

"Very well." Finn gently drops his hand. "Would you like me to stay with you, my love?"

"No, Kol's here. You can go upstairs, if you want. Abby and Ana probably want one of us."

"I will see you upstairs then." Finn murmurs, fingers finding Alexis' to squeeze and kissing her neck before disappearing upstairs with his other siblings.

"Kol." Alexis whispers.

"I'm here, angel. It's okay." Kol opens his arms for her, Alexis immediately racing towards him, burying herself into his arms, seeking comfort and assurance.

"Can they do this?"

"They can." Kol murmurs, his lips brushing gently against Alexis' temple. "They're much stronger than I was. Davina and Liv won't let them get hurt. You know this."

"I know." Alexis whispers back, her head tucked under Kol's chin.

"Just watch."

Joined in a circle, together with the Gemini leaders, Olivia and Josette, and with Davina, the current leader of the French Quarter Coven, Andrew and Zachary, all together link hands, their small little fingers holding tightly together with Olivia and Davina.

" _Hunc finem faciam firma sit impenetrabile_."

Magic visibly snaps and flows through the air, making a breeze flow through and around both Davina, Olivia, and Josette's long hair, while ruffling the short strands of Andrew and Zachary's hair, sparks like fairy dust and lightning arching around the circle of witches and Original Warlocks.

"What is-" Alexis begins to ask.

"It's the Gemini Coven's boundary spell." Kol interprets. "Everything is okay, angel."

"It's finished." Josette speaks, her eyes flashing open as she drops her hands, the circle breaking.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary runs over immediately. "Did ywou see us!?"

"I did, baby. I'm so proud of you." Alexis catches Zachary as he barrels into her nearly full speed.

"Daddy is so proud of you and Andrew, bud." Kol kisses Zachary as he sits on Alexis' hip, hoisting Andrew up on his hip.

"Come on, I think this calls for more ice cream!" Kol cheers, racing upstairs at his twin's excited cheers.

" _KOL!_ " Alexis calls exasperated after her mate; he was spoiling his two-year olds.

"Well then…" Alexis huffs lightly, before turning to the other Gemini leader. "Jo, care to stay for a bit?"

 ** _I was too excited... I couldn't wait to share this chapter with you guys. So, you guys get an update sooner than normal!_**

 ** _Also, aren't Daddy Originals just the cutest? Ugh. I just can't sometimes... The Mikaelson heirs are too cute & adorable. *coos*_**

 ** _Please let me know what you think! Reviews are life!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Hunc finem faciam firma sit impenetrabile ~_ _Place this boundary and make it firm, make it impenetrable._**

 ** _P.S. I don't know Latin. This is from Google translate._**


	26. Regent of the Nine (Part One)

No One's POV

"I'm sorry." Alexis murmurs softly, finally the chaos of the day died down, the children all put to bed and most of the inhabitants of the Mikaelson mansion drifted off of their respective rooms, only the Mikaelson siblings, the Gemini siblings, Jeremy, and Davina remain.

"For what?" Elijah asks, looking at his mate surprised.

"For- for not telling you about Freya…" Alexis looks guilty. "I- I didn't tell you about her being alive. I didn't know for sure… Things are so different now, like I said- I changed things, being here… I would have told you, if I thought she was alive... And- and I didn't tell you about Freya- I mean, she- in my world, she- tries to hurt Hope, Nik's daughter… And- I just- I may not have liked her, trusted her at all... But- I _did_ truly want you to have the chance to get to know her. If you wanted to. So- so, I'm sorry."

"Elskan, you don't have to apologize." Elijah offers, immediately flashing to her, kneeling in front of his mate.

"I do." Alexis nods. "Look, I- I do. I just do. Because- you guys trust me. And my opinion tends to sway yours. So, I didn't like her or trust her. So, you didn't. Maybe that swayed your opinion too…"

" _Alexis_." Kol growls a little, shaking his head in denial. "It doesn't matter. She tried to _hurt_ Andrew and Zachary, _take_ them from us. That's _unforgivable_. She deserves everything she got and more. I didn't want another sibling. I have enough. Besides, I have Bekah. I don't want another sister." Kol smirks a little at Rebekah in a teasing matter, to which Rebekah maturely makes a face at her brother.

"We listen to you because you are our _mate_ , and we _value_ your opinion. We have our own minds. Believe it or not. And we use them, Elskan." Elijah imparts seriously, a small smile on his lips. "We _can_ form our own opinions and ideas about things and people. Kol is correct. You do have nothing to be sorry about. Perhaps, yes, you should have told us. Instead of keeping it all to yourself. Even if you thought it was for the better. But only because this was clearly this was upsetting you. We always share things, remember?"

"Okay." Alexis nods, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Elijah repeats.

"I will next time." Alexis promises, slipping into Elijah's comforting embrace, head resting against his chest.

"So, what do we do now?" Niklaus asks. "If Freya is of no help?"

"How about…" Davina hesitates.

"Go ahead, little witch." Niklaus gestures with his glass of alcohol.

"The Regent?" Davina informs, her statement more of a question.

"That is-" Kol pauses. "Actually a very good idea, little witch."

"The what?" Niklaus blinks.

"The Regent of the Nine Covens." Davina offers a little more boldly, now more sure of herself since Kol agreed. "The Regent leads the nine covens within the Quarter. They are connected to the Ancestors. So it gives them much more power and authority than other witches."

"It would be a reasonable and practical plan." Elijah reasons, fingers mindlessly trailing patterns across Alexis' back as she sits in his lap. "With magic allowed in the Quarter and peace between the factions, the witches have no reason to hold any hatred or grudges against us. If anything, they should be more willing to help us since we were the ones to create that peace."

"Very well." Niklaus waves off, as if sealing the deal.

"Then it is agreed. We will ask the current Regent for their assistance." Elijah affirms their decision, as always, the patriarch of the family. "Kol, you've always had a better relationship with the witches of New Orleans and the Quarter. If, you would go with Davina."

"Sure, send _me_ to get hexed." Kol mutters with a good natured eye roll.

"Kol." Elijah sighs, perpetually exhausted by his siblings.

"Yes, I'll go. _Geeshe_. I was kidding." Kol rolls his eyes. "Lighten up."

"Okay, boys… You're both pretty." Alexis cuts in with a snicker. "Now, I don't know about you. But I'm _exhausted_. So, I'd like to sleep. Particularly when the kids are always up early."

"Sleep sounds wonderful, angel! Among _other_ things." Kol perks up, suddenly swinging his mate into his arms. "Night, everyone!"

" _KOL!_ " Alexis shrieks, laughing as he flashes them both upstairs to their room.

 ** _Alright my lovely readers... Opinion time from you..._**

 ** _What do you think of me writing a spin-off from The Ties That Bind series of just the Mikaelson heirs? It would be them growing up, their time together, future, ect... Think of if as Legacies is to TO right now... Except better... Because I'm fairly sure Plec is ruining Legacies & it hasn't even begun yet..._**

 ** _Anyways, please review to let me know your opinion!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	27. Regent of the Nine (Part Two)

No One's POV

Vincent Griffith from the Treme Coven was the current Regent of the Nine Covens, chosen after Josephine LaRue had passed.

Josephine had been a pillar of the witch community and patron of the Fauline Cottage for decades, she also had a strong dislike for vampires, but had an understanding for the supernatural politics of the city of New Orleans and the Quarter; she had chosen to play the game for the betterment of her people.

Vincent, having once chosen to leave the Treme Coven, had come back from his self-imposed exile, asked by Josephine just before her passing to take the title of Regent of the Nine Covens; he had a much narrower view towards vampires, however, given the Mikaelsons fair ruling of the city the last few years, had little animosity towards them directly.

"So, you'll protect me, right little witch?" Kol asks as they drive into the limits of the Treme Coven.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting me? Your family rules the Quarter." Davina points out, raising an eyebrow.

"Such sass." Kol rolls his eyes, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "You're the French Quarter Coven leader. How about this, little witch. We'll protect each other."

"Deal." Davina grins at the Mikaelson that has become like a mentor to her, the one to pull her away from the dark arts and help her gain control of the French Quarter Coven, her rightful coven.

"Now come on, we've got a witch to threaten… I mean, ask politely for their help…" Kol grins, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Why did Elijah send you again?" Davina groans, climbing out of the Escalade after Kol.

"Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire, why have you come here?" A Treme witch asks, recognizing them immediately.

"We've come to speak to the Regent of the Nine Covens." Kol states.

"And what makes you think the Regent wishes to speak to you?"

"He will." Kol growls a little warningly, staring at the witch unflinchingly.

"Enough, thank you, Grant." Vincent walks out from behind a tent. "Kol Mikaelson. Davina Claire. To what do we owe this- _pleasure?_ " He pauses slightly at the word, indicating that he was simply being polite.

"A discussion… Of sorts." Kol grins, his grin sharp and all too much teeth showing.

"Why should I help you?" Vincent questions, his gaze suspicious and guarded, more than a little distrustful of the youngest Mikaelson male.

" _Because_." Kol snarls, flashing towards Vincent and managing to take him by surprised to slam the Regent against the wall, teeth inches from his ear. "You'll find it in your best _interest_ to do as we say." Kol threatens. "The Hollow threatens more than just the reigning family of New Orleans and the Quarter. She has taken your _kin_ , your _blood_ , your **_children_** … And as Regent, I would think you would _care_ …"

"Do not _threaten_ me, Kol Mikaelson." Vincent glares, shoving Kol back with a flick of his hands, telekinesis abruptly slamming into Kol and pushing him back into a table. "Despite your family ruling the Quarter and New Orleans, I do not _fear_ you, nor do I _like_ your kind."

Kol snarls, eyes flicking darkly as he corrects himself, Davina hovering slightly to Kol's left, unsure if she should intervene nor if she could over power the Regent.

"But-" Vincent pauses, straightening out his collar that Kol had grabbed. "You are correct… The Hollow threatens our peace. And- despite my _dislike_ , for your kind, your family…" He pauses again, inflecting the word as if he was simply being polite. "Your family has brought peace, something Marcel Gerard could not and refused do for our kind…"

Kol wanted to roll his eyes a little but managed to refrain; he had heard it all before, the complaints of the witches and warlocks that had resided within the Quarter.

This was why Elijah and Niklaus were the Kings of New Orleans and the Quarter, he had little patience for the diplomacy and politics that were required to rule, he much preferred action, or as his mate referred to it, the "stabby" and "murdery" part.

"Tell Klaus and Elijah I will ally with you to stop the Hollow, Kol Mikaelson." Vincent finally says.

"Good." Kol manages to nod, eyes meeting Vincent.

"But… Kol Mikaelson…" Vincent adds. "It does not come without a cost."

Kol manages to hold back a snarl, teeth grinding together.

"Of course it doesn't." Kol snaps.

"The nine covens, we are bound to the Quarter-" Vincent begins.

"I do not need a _history lesson_." Kol cuts in with a snap, taking a step forward. "My family _founded_ this community, this town. And the French Quarter Coven is _nothing_ with me. While you may have power because you are Regent, my family has been around longer than you. You are but a _child_ in comparison. I am an **_Original_**. _Show some respect._ "

Vincent and Kol face off a bit tensely, neither wanting to back down and both wanting to assert dominance in their own way.

"The Ancestral Well is weakening." Vincent finally states, the first one to back down, looking almost stressed.

"What do you mean _weakening?_ " Kol nearly demands.

"The Ancestral plane." Vincent answers. "I have seen it. And we must break from it. They have controlled us for far too long. They have demanded sacrifice after sacrifice. And it must _end_. You of all people should know this." At this, Vincent looks at Davina, the last girl that had managed to survive the Harvest, harnessing and possessing an immense, unnatural amount of power because of it; power to cause natural storms and destroy buildings and half of New Orleans if she so wished or simply was pushed out of control.

"That's your demand?" Kol asks now the one to be suspicious.

"Yes." Vincent. "You have brought another coven down. They work within the laws of Nature, but are not bound by the Ancestors."

"The Gemini Coven." Kol nods in understanding.

The Gemini Coven, powerful enough to bend reality to their will, harnessing power of natural elements, natural phenomenon's, and quite literally create parallel worlds; the Gemini Coven was not a coven to cross.

"We have an agreement then, Regent." Kol offers, hand reached out to Vincent.

"Very well, Kol Mikaelson." Vincent nods, meeting Kol's offered hand. "And Davina Claire… You've done well with your coven. The French Quarter needed a leader like you."


	28. Subterfuge

No One's POV

"I don't-" Alexis scrunches up her nose a little. "Understand… We're having a- _party?_ "

"Yes, I have been in discussion with Vincent Griffith, the Regent. We believe that it is the best course of action to draw out the Hollow and any of her followers." Elijah answers.

"Not here, right?" Alexis worries, hands coming together and fiddling with her sweatshirt corner.

"Of course not, Elskan." Elijah shakes his head. "In the Quarter. Everything is taken care of. There is nothing you need to worry about."

"All that means for you, love, is that you need to dust off your fancy dress, because we're going to take you dancing." Niklaus prowls up to his mate, eyes darkening at the thought as he swings her around in his arms, swooping her back dramatically.

" _Nik!_ " Alexis giggles loudly, her hands catching instinctively around his neck, leaning up to kiss him.

"Hmm?" Niklaus hums back, leaning into the kiss.

The party was in full swing later that evening; though it was partially a ruse to draw the Hollow's followers in towards the heart of the Quarter, was also as a celebration of the peace between the factions, humans, the witches, vampires, wolves, and even the hybrids (considered a new factions since Niklaus had turned so many of them).

It had been all too convenient timing, and the Originals and their allies such as the Gemini Coven, even Vincent, couldn't help but be suspicious of it all; that the Hollow chose now to rise up.

"There are my two beautiful loves." Finn smiles, walking up to Alexis, Abigail standing by her mother's side (a bit shy with all the commotion, she was much like her father in that sense, reserved), holding onto Alexis' hand tightly, partially hiding behind Alexis' sweeping dress.

"Hello Finn." Alexis smiles, turning to the eldest Original.

"Would you join me for a dance?" Finn holds his hand out for both his daughter and mate.

"What do you think, Abby? Should we dance with daddy?" Alexis looks to her daughter.

"Yes!" Abigail nods eagerly, arms lifting up for her father.

"Okay, let's dance with daddy." Alexis smiles, laughing a little and taking Finn's hand, allowing Finn to sweep her onto the dance floor, Finn hoisting his eldest daughter onto his hip, Abigail clinging to his neck tightly as he somewhat awkwardly balances her while dancing with Alexis, swaying them back and forth under the lights.

Elsewhere in the large ballroom and its attached open courtyard, several of the Hollow's followers, including the Hollow's High Priest, remove themselves from the party-goers, making their way towards the adjoined private rooms.

"I've been informed by one of your esteemed hosts that you've requested a private audience." Dominic states a bit pretentiously, carrying himself over confidently and aloof, his 5' 11" stature radiating smugness and arrogance.

"Private, yes. Yet you brought these two _fascinating_ Neanderthals." Elijah deadpans, gaze landing on two others flanking Dominic.

"I could say the same for you, Elijah Mikaelson." Dominic points out, gaze looking to Vincent.

"Very well. It is as it is." Elijah brushes off. "Now, to business. Shall we?"

"I am but a humble servant, a mouthpiece, speaker, and hand for the Great Inadu." Dominic offers. "What information do you seek?"

"Tell us what does the Hollow want." Elijah asks evenly.

"The Hollow has killed children of the covens. Why?" Vincent asks. "What use is that? How do you justify that?"

"The children are just the beginning. The Great Inadu seeks a much higher purpose, you of all people, _Vincent Griffith_ , should realize this. After all, your wife, Eva Sinclair, saw the greater purpose, the greater vision. Inadu can bring about this vision for us all." Dominic answers, his voice almost a feverish desperation of a follower that was so caught up in cult-worship that he would not know right from wrong, nor left from right and up or down.

"How _dare_ you bring-" Vincent steps forward threateningly, his hand rising up as if to cast a spell.

"I speak nothing but _truth_ , Vincent Griffith." Dominic speaks almost serenely, hands clasped together in front of him like a monk praying, it was almost offensive to Vincent. "But you would refuse to see it. The Great Inadu is coming. And she will come for you _first_ , Vincent. You are a traitor. And then she will come for those with the most power, _real_ power. That which comes from powerful sacrifices, deep and ancient. Only then will she be satisfied and be able to bring about change and the vision she hopes to create."

"I have heard enough of this." Elijah cuts in, now the one to step forward, eyes flashing dark and dangerously; in another moment Elijah's hand thrust deep into Dominic's heart cavity, gripping the Hollow's High Priest's heart. "Now listen very closely, I'll be the very **_devil_** himself… But make no mistake, I will violate everything sacred under the sun in the name of protecting my family, my mate, and my children." At that, Elijah rips Dominic's heart out, leaving blood dripping down his forearms and onto the floor, pooling onto the marble.

"Tell the Hollow _…_ _New Orleans belongs to the Mikaelsons_."


	29. Bloody Crusade

No One's POV

"I can see negotiations went well, brother…" Niklaus deadpans, looking at Elijah with an eyebrow raised, Elijah walking out of the private room, wiping off blood with a handkerchief, decidedly doing away with the two other so other called Neanderthals that had come with the Hollow's High Priest. "And what was that Alexis always says? Oh, yes, you're supposed to be the _rational_ one between the two of us…"

"As I've said before, Niklaus. The peanut gallery is _not_ appreciated…" Elijah sighs, tone exasperated.

"No, no… It's dearly needed. Now, pray tell, what did they do to piss _you_ off, dear brother?" Niklaus waves his hand flippantly.

"They threatened our family, Niklaus." Elijah replies evenly, his gaze dark and promising retribution for anyone or thing that crossed him, his inner animal hinting below the surface. "And no one… _No one_ threatens our family… **_And lives…_** "

"Then it seems we have some work to do." Niklaus smirks back, a little bit of the devil hinting in his eyes.

"Alexis, love." Niklaus catches up to his mate chatting lightly with several people from the Strix.

"Hello Nik." Alexis immediately smiles, turning into his arms.

"Go back to the mansion with the children. Stay there." Niklaus says lowly, lips grazing over her ear.

"Nik, wha-" Alexis questions, looking bewildered, but somehow sensing something was off or wrong by the urgency in his tone.

"Do not question it, Alexis. Go back to the mansion, please." Niklaus repeats, arm tightening just a fraction. "Some of the hybrids and Strix will follow you. Finn as well. Elijah and I must stay here. We have some business to take care of."

"Okay Nik." Alexis nods, conceding to his wishes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Be safe."

"I will see you later tonight." Niklaus simply promises, leaving another kiss against the back of her neck, nose grazing the graceful arch of her curve before letting her leave.

The party only went only a short while longer, mainly to keep pretenses, while Vincent helped the remaining Mikaelson brothers single out the Hollow's followers, once that task was finished, a bloody crusade and massacre occurred; Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol slaughtering every single one of the Hollow's followers in less than thirty minutes leaving nothing but bloody carnage in their wake.

"Gen is asking for you." Alexis comments, nearly the moment the remaining three Mikaelson brothers breeze into the Mikaelson plantation mansion. "She won't fall asleep until you say goodnight. I've tried. She's at least _in_ bed… Matthew, is thankfully, asleep."

"Alright, love." Niklaus nods, quickly flashing upstairs.

"Your twins are asleep, Kol. As are Eliza and Ellie." Alexis adds, flicking her page of her book almost seeming detached or cold; clearly something bothering the Mikaelson brothers' mate.

"I'm going to change." Kol murmurs. "And check on them."

"Elskan… Is something the matter?" Elijah hesitates at the archway of the living room, sensing something was eating at his mate's consciousness.

Alexis remains quiet, staring at her book page, the peace and quiet the night spanning between Elijah and Alexis as Alexis ponders whether she wanted to broach the subject she was toying with in her mind; there was no doubt in her mind what had occurred within the Quarter after she had left.

Even if it weren't for her keen vampire senses that could hear the small drips of blood slowly dripping off of Elijah's cuff onto the marble floor, or smell it clinging onto his jacket masking his scent, she would still put two and two together; it was in the tenseness of how Niklaus had told her to return to the Mikaelson plantation, in the guarded way Finn had prowled around her, practically herding her and the kids into the Escalades, and the way the Strix and hybrids all but raced them back towards the plantation once safely in the SUVs.

Upstairs, Alexis could hear Niklaus enter his twin's room, the soft rustling of sheets as Genesis recognized her father.

"Daddy!" Genesis gleefully exclaims, sitting up to open her arms for him.

"Hello my littlest wolf." Niklaus hushes, arms coming to hug her.

"Daddy- daddy, what's that?" Genesis pulls back, her keen Original Hybrid eyesight catching sight of dried blood on Niklaus' hand in the dim light cast by the lamp Niklaus had flicked on, not that she knew that was what it was, thankfully.

"This? Oh, it- it is only paint, my littlest wolf… Daddy made quite a mess, didn't I?" Niklaus stumbles out a quick explanation, his gaze looking down to his hand and the trickle of blood he had forgotten to wipe off; Alexis was going to _murder_ him.

"Yes, you dwid daddy." Genesis nods, arms hugging her father again tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, my littlest wolf. Now, it's time for you to sleep. It is way past your bed time." Niklaus gently pushes her into her sheets, covering her up. "There. All snuggled in tight. Sleep well, my little wolf. I love you."

"I lwove you too, daddy." Genesis smiles, snuggling into her bed.

" _Elijah?_ " Alexis questions, closing her book, her decision made by what she had heard upstairs.

"Yes, Astin?" Elijah moves, hovering just inside the archway to the living room.

"I need to talk to you and Nik." Alexis decides.

"Need to talk to us about what, love?" Niklaus questions his mate, walking down the stairs and catching the last part of Alexis' sentence.

"I heard what Genesis said to you, Nik." Alexis begins, closing her book and setting it aside, tucking her feet underneath herself, before pausing, giving herself time to collect her thoughts; contemplating each word, weighing it heavily within her mind as not to say the wrong thing.

This was a topic, that for the first time, Alexis possibly understood what Hayley (despite that she did not like Hayley in _any_ fashion in this reality or her old reality, not that there had seemed to be much difference) meant when she told Elijah in _The Originals_ , that they had to do 'better'.

Alexis had many issues with Hayley's character in the tv show, because Hayley was always trying to change both Elijah and Niklaus, molding them into what she wanted, never accepting them for their true nature, despite what she always said; the Red Door incident was a prime example, practically despising and fearing Elijah for his supposed 'darker side', condemning him, and claiming it was unforgivable for having a dark side when she _herself_ committed acts in the name of family, of saving Hope, or more often than not, saving herself.

Hayley's self-righteousness was sickening, she wielded it like a weapon against Niklaus and Elijah, claiming to accept them, while all her actions proved otherwise.

She had even been willing to go as far as take Hope away from Niklaus, accusing Niklaus of his family ruining Hope's life, not wanting Hope to be a 'Mikaelson', and punishing Niklaus for everything he had done in his past, unwilling to allow him to prove himself as a father, after all.

But, for the first time, Alexis perhaps, just a _brief_ moment, understood Hayley's reasoning in one area; her claim to want to do better for her child. After all, didn't all parents, who truly **_loved_** their children, want the **_best_** for them? **_Better_** than they had, even **_if_** they had good childhoods?

In Alexis' case, it was children. Alexis would cross, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or any other parallel world (which was a real factor in the case of the Gemini Coven), to rescue or protect her children. And she did want the best for them; the very best. In _everything_.

"I see, love." Niklaus states, sitting down heavily in an armchair, a drink in hand, his eyes stormy blue and brooding, clearly troubled by what his mate would want to discuss.

"I'm not- I'm not mad about that. And that's not what I want to talk about." Alexis says. "You shouldn't have told her what it was. She's a child. And we must protect her innocence. That's sort of what I want to talk about. It relates." Alexis amends, somewhat hesitantly fiddling with the blanket that lies across her lap.

"You know you may talk to us about anything, Elskan." Elijah kneels before his mate.

"When we reclaimed the Quarter, when we took New Orleans…" Alexis begins, once more measuring every word, to ensure that both Originals were listening and that she was saying things how she wanted to. "We wanted this. I wanted this for _you_ , for _me_ , for our _children_. I wanted a place to be safe, a place to call home, for all of us. And this… This _is_ our _home_ now."

"Yes." Elijah nods, not understanding what his mate was saying; was she unhappy here, with him, with them, did she wish to move, to leave?

"But- but we took it by _force_." Alexis emphasizes the last word. "And- and I'm not saying that negotiations would have necessarily worked. I truly don't believe any other way would have. And I'm not saying that the people we, or rather you, killed were not horrible, terrible, people, or rather vampires, witches, wolves… But what I'm saying is… Is that often, or _sometimes_ … All this bloodshed, slaughter, or the _careless_ slaughter." She amends. "It needs to **_stop_**. I don't _want_ this for our children. For their future. I don't want this to be the legacy we leave them. Their future needs to be brighter. Do you understand?"

"What do you wish us to do, Elskan?" Elijah immediately asks, resting his head against his mate's lap, ready to appease his mate in any way she wished. "Do you wish us to change?"

"I don't want you to change who you are. I would _never_ try to change you. That is not what I want. You would not be the people I fell in love with if you did." Alexis explains gently, cupping Elijah's face and coaxing it up. "When I said I accepted you, for all your past, your present, and your future, I meant that." At that Alexis meets Elijah's eyes and then Niklaus' eyes across the room.

"I accept your monsters, the best of you, and your worst. And that's because _I love you_. With all my heart and soul." Alexis emphasizes. "But what I'm saying is, we cannot always fight every battle with bloodshed. Some we must pick and choose. Some we must win with peace. War comes at a _price_ , and it is not a price I'm willing to pay anymore. At least, not if it means countless bloodshed and slaughter, _careless_ bloodshed and slaughter, while putting a price on the heads of our family and our children from the anger it breeds… Strength and power comes in many forms. So, let us be the leaders and rulers that New Orleans and the Quarter deserve. For _all_. Not just our family."


	30. Confronting Truth & Deception (Part One)

No One's POV

"So, darling… We are surrounded by food, music, art, culture… With a few hours to ourselves, without our littlest wolves to demand our attention. What would you like to do, love?" Niklaus asks, gesturing with one arm to the bustling street of the Quarter, while one arm remained curled around his mate.

"Hmm… That's a tough question." Alexis smiles at Niklaus playfully. "Why don't we just walk for a bit? Window shop?"

"Alright, love." Niklaus nods, smiling back at his mate. "Your wish is my command."

"Oh, Nik! Can I have a Beignet?" Alexis tugs on Niklaus' sleeve sometime later, pointing to a street vendor selling them.

"Of course, love. Anything you'd like." Niklaus kisses Alexis' nose gently, making her giggle and lean in to press a kiss to Niklaus' cheek. "I shall be back in a moment."

"Thank you." Alexis smiles, turning back to look at the piece of jewelry she was looking at from the street vendor that she and Niklaus had stopped at.

The attack blindsided Alexis, taking her by surprise, and in another moment Alexis found herself in an alleyway away from the bodyguards (both Strix and hybrids) Alexis always had around her and away from Niklaus.

"Wha-" Alexis stumbles, immediately landing and shifting into a defensive stance, just like Elijah and the rest of the brothers had been working with her on. "Who-"

" ** _Mikael_**." Alexis breathes, gaze widening as she settles on the mousey brown haired, 5' 11" male, with ice blue eyes, the only feature he shared with the Original Hybrid, even if he wasn't Niklaus' biological father.

"Hello Alexis." Mikael speaks, the lethal Original Hunter stalking forward.

He was supposed to be _dead_ , and he was supposed to _stay_ dead; then again, _stranger things had happened_ in New Orleans and the Quarter, and Alexis had already disrupted the timeline with her being in this reality. _Sometimes_ , just sometimes, she really thought she had screwed up things by being here and meddling. The 'Butterfly Effect' and all.

"What- what do you want?" Alexis asks, shifting with the Original Hunter as he continues his prowl forward, despite the fact she knew that she was no match for the head of the Original family, and didn't have a weapon on her to fight with, even _if_ she had a moment to strike.

"You are mated to my son." Mikael begins.

"He's not your son." Alexis spits out; she may as well go down swinging, right? "You _never_ treated him like one. So, you don't have a _claim_ to that right."

"No, I suppose he's not." Mikael nods thoughtfully; Mikael was on her in a flash, moving with a speed that surpassed Elijah and Niklaus, Alexis thought idly.

She thought it was ridiculous that in _The Originals_ that Hayley had managed to _kill_ Mikael, frankly, as much as she despised Mikael, it was a bit undignified of the Original Hunter to die at the hands of Hayley; a self-entitled, self-righteous, brat (a hormonal, pregnant one at the time too).

"Klaus is a scurge, a walking symbol of _weakness!_ There is no saving the atrocities that you have birthed. Klaus will destroy them one way or another." Mikael hisses, holding a stake to her chest.

"He's _not_. He's stronger than you. He's better than you. Than you will ever be. Your bitterness has consumed you. And it will be your **_destruction_**." Alexis breathes out, fear coursing through her, though she manages to hold it together wanting to meet her death unflinching, at least at the hands of Mikael.

The flash of the stake flashes before her eyes, Alexis flinching despite promising herself she wouldn't; a howl suddenly erupts, burning through her ears, deafening, eerily similar to the one that had attacked the Mikaelson plantation weeks prior.

"I'm _coming_. And I will have what I came for." Words float through the screeching and howling, Alexis opening her eyes to see blue flare in Mikael's eyes.

" _The Hollow_." Alexis realizes suddenly that it wasn't Mikael, but the Hollow manifesting herself to play some sort of sick, twisted, mind game.

The Hollow merely grins, Mikael's features twisting into a psychotic, calculating malice that chilled Alexis straight to the bone; then a laugh, deep and dark, baritone because it was Mikael's original voice was heard, echoing off the brick.

"What- what do you want?" Alexis asks again, because this time it was the Hollow she was asking, not Mikael.

Alexis was suddenly thrown backwards, head cracking harshly against the brick of one of the buildings of the alleyway, and when Alexis managed to open her eyes again, the buildings and space before her blurring in front of her vision, the Hollow was gone.

" _I'm coming_." The Hollow's voice drifted through the empty alley, eerie and hollow like the soul she lacked, but drenched in deep, ancient sort of power, telling a story of a thousand of years of evil and malevolence, feeding off the people she murdered and that served her.

" _ALEXIS!_ " Niklaus' voice roared, the Original Hybrid suddenly appearing before her, fear reflecting in his gold tinted eyes. "Alexis, are you- are you okay, love? What happened?"

"I'm- I don't know… I mean, I'm fine, Nik. I'm okay, I promise." Alexis allows the Hybrid to pull her into his arms, embracing her firmly. "But- I just… One moment I was looking at that jewelry piece and the next moment I was here."

"Did you see who it was? Who took- You're hurt." Niklaus cuts off his inquiry, smelling blood, quickly pulling back to check immediately, inner animal distressed at the thought of his mate hurt, particularly that he wasn't there to prevent her injury.

"No, I'm not-" Alexis pauses her protests, hand brushing the back of her head and then wincing. "I must have hurt myself when I was thrown back and hit my head."

" _Drink_." Niklaus demands, already biting into his wrist and pressing his wrist firmly against his mate's mouth, ensuring that she would not protest.

"I would have been okay." Alexis murmurs, tucking herself into the Hybrid's chest after she was finished.

"I'll take no chances, love." Niklaus rumbles, arms holding his mate just a little tighter.

"It was the Hollow, Nik. She- she took on the form of Mikael." Alexis answers her mate's previous question. "I thought it was Mikael at first. It was… Very convincing."

"What did he say to you?" Niklaus asks after a few moments of absolute silence.

"Nothing true." Alexis promises.


	31. Confronting Truth & Deception (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Thank the gods, you're alive." Elijah pulls his mate into his arms nearly the moment she walks into the Mikaelson plantation mansion.

"Lijah, I'm fine." Alexis complains only half-heartedly, snuggling into Elijah's embrace nonetheless, allowing the Original to sniff and scent her, his territorial and protective instincts clearly telling him to assert his claim over his mate.

"I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking." Niklaus strides into the foyer, rolling his eyes at his older brother; not that he had been any better, his inner animal not letting an inch between them in the Escalade.

Alexis giggles a little at the Hybrid's snark, quickly diverted as the familiar pitter patter of feet come racing into the foyer.

"Daddy! Daddy! Momma! Momma! You're back!" All of the eldest children come tumbling in, Eliza, Genesis, and Matthew, happily come racing in nearly knocking each other over in their haste.

"Hello my littlest wolves. And hello, Eliza." Niklaus kneels down to hug all of them, Eliza hugging Niklaus before diverting attention to her mother and father.

"Did you get us anything?" Genesis and Matthew pester their father, two expressions peering hopefully up at their father.

"And what makes you think I did?" Niklaus ponders, tapping his chin playfully, a glimmer in his expression.

"Daddy!" Genesis and Matthew squeal.

"Were you good today?" Niklaus taps their noses gently.

"Yes!"

"Well… I _suppose_ I may have gotten you a small something." Niklaus offers, pulling out small treats from his pocket.

"Thank you, daddy." The twins squeal, launching themselves promptly at their father, Niklaus catching their barreling weights with practice and ease.

"I got you something, Eliza." Alexis pulls out a small beaded necklace, kneeling down to let Eliza clamor in her lap.

"Mommy, I lwove it!" Eliza smiles happily, small arms encircling her mother's neck.

"I'm glad you do." Alexis smiles back, kissing Eliza's crown.

"Put it on, pwlease!" Eliza tugs a little on it.

"Careful, sweetie." Alexis takes it from Eliza's small grip, gently hooking it around Eliza's neck. "There. All pretty now."

"Papa, am I pretty?" Eliza looks up at her father.

" _Very_ pretty. The most beautiful little star." Elijah comments, leaning down to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you, momma." Eliza thanks her mother, hugging her mother again.

"You're very welcome, Eliza."

"Gen! Lwook!" Eliza runs off, skipping happily towards her sister, feet racing away.

"Completely spoiled." Kol strolls in, munching on an apple as if he wasn't just lurking around the entryway watching his mate with his older brothers, just waiting for the chance to greet his mate.

"As if _your_ children are any better and less spoiled." Niklaus rolls his eyes, standing up from where he had been kneeling.

"Whatever." Kol waves off; it wasn't like he could deny it, all the Mikaelson heirs were spoiled to every inch of their little lives and would be for eternity. "So, I heard we had a _witch_ problem, angel. Is- is everything alright?" At that Kol looks concerned, drifting closer to Alexis, wanting the assurance his mate was safe and secure within the borders of the Mikaelson plantation.

"I'm alright, Kol." Alexis walks to the youngest Mikaelson brother, fitting herself into his side.

" _Humph_." Kol simply huffs, nose dipping into Alexis' neck.

"The Hollow is escalating her attacks." Elijah speaks, the Mikaelsons settling in the living room, Olivia curled up in an armchair, her belly firmly showing now that she was four months, and Lucas and Rebekah were having twins; the Mikaelsons were beginning to believe that twins were definitely a genetic gene being that this would be the third set within the Mikaelson tree (although technically Niklaus was a half-sibling).

"So it seems." Finn answers, walking downstairs with a sleepy Anastasia, just waking from her nap.

"Ma-ma!" Anastasia gurgles happily, her eyes landing on her mother, tiny hands reaching out.

"Hello there, my little Ana-bear." Alexis swoops in to gather Anastasia from Finn, kissing Finn's cheek along the way, Anastasia giggling and screeching as she's taken from her father.

"Always the favorite." Finn mutters lightly.

"I'm sorry- what was that, Finn?"

"Nothing, my love." Finn answers, smiling at his mate innocently.

"Hmmm. I thought so." Alexis smirks, sitting cross-legged on the ground with Anastasia, allowing her to hold her stuffed animal and gnaw on Alexis' finger lightly.

"What is the important question is, can the Hollow get past the barrier around the plantation?" Elijah questions, directing the question clearly towards the Gemini twins; the implications very clear and substantial as the atmosphere within the room became serious.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Alexis sighs, leaning against the door frame of Genesis and Matthew's room.

"It has." Niklaus agrees, closing the door softly, leaving it open a crack so they could hear the twins at night if needed.

"Are you alright, Nik?" Alexis asks softly. "After today? You know… With Mikael- I know… I know it wasn't him. And that- that you don't necessarily consider him your father… But- still…"

"He's done damage only a father could do." Niklaus comments softly. "But I am alright, love. I am only concerned about you." At that Niklaus pulls his mate closer to him, tucking Alexis close to his side.

"I am alright as long as I am with you, Nik. And we will fight this together."

"Yes. We will. _Always and forever_."

 ** _Don't worry... I agree! The Hollow was pretty badass! I loved her as a villain. She was by far one of the best._**

 ** _Reviews are lovely guys! Please keep them coming! They really encourage me._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	32. Childish Tendencies (Part One)

No One's POV

The Mikaelson plantation was strangely vacant, give or take the normal Strix and hybrids that patrolled the grounds, and the added Gemini Coven witches and warlocks for added protection; but given it's actually inhabitants, it was fairly vacant of any responsible adults, the usual Mikaelson heirs running rampant.

The Mikaelson men were all off in various areas of the Quarter or New Orleans running down leads regarding the Hollow and/or Dahlia, finding ways to hopefully subdue both of them, Lucas was at the Gemini compound with his older sister, Josette, doing the same thing, and even Rebekah had left to track down information; this leaving only Davina, Olivia, Jeremy, and of course, Alexis home with the rambunctious toddlers.

"Babies, I'm going to lay Ana and Ellie down for their naps, okay? I'll be right back. Jeremy and Davina are just in the other room. I will be back down very soon." Alexis says gently, hoisting her sleepy one-year olds up carefully.

"Otay, mommy." A chorus of chimes come up from her collective three-year and two-year olds, all playing in various states in the expansive living room in the Mikaelson mansion.

"Okay. Now, play nice." Alexis reminds, walking upstairs carefully with a sleepy Anastasia and Ellie, the two one-year olds already drifting off in her arms.

"Andrew, do want to pwlay zoo with me?" Matthew asks, the middle syllabus of Andrew's name slurring slightly together since the three-year old couldn't quite say the name.

"Otay!" Andrew nods, running over to grab the large play bin of assorted wild animals; the bin was as practically as big as the two-year old, but never let it be said that the Mikaelson men didn't spoil their children rotten or get them the latest and most expensive toys money could buy.

"Me too! Me too!" Zachary chimes in, running over to help his twin push over the large bin onto the floor, spilling all the toys onto the play mat.

"Otay!" Matthew nods seriously, since clearly, playing zoo was no small matter.

"I be the giraffe's." Matthew says, grabbing two of them. "And the rhinow's. Because I like them. And the wolf's."

"I want the rhinow's!" Zachary whines, making grabby hands at his older sibling, reaching for one of the rhinos.

"I'm older!" Matthew defends, scooting the rhinos away from his brother.

"That's not fairs!" Zachary whines, lower lip beginning to tremble a little.

"Yeah! That's not fairs!" Andrew pipes in, reaching over to grab a toy from Matthew.

"Get your own animawls!" Matthew kicks a little, pushing out his foot as if to push his siblings away. "I had thems first!"

"You saids you wanted to play! Now you not being fair!" Zachary demands, lunging at his brother, Matthew dropping his toy to retaliate; both rolling on the floor together, kicking and pulling at each other.

"Owe!" Zachary cries, pulling back his arm to show small double fang marks punctured through skin, the tell-tale sign of a Hybrid bite.

"Hey!" Andrew jumps into the fray of things, his hand flying forward, palms upward immediately to thrust Matthew backward, making him tumble over a few blocks.

"Don't hwurt my brother!" Genesis screams, her eyes tinting gold subtly as she leaps forward now joining the fight.

"He stwarted it!" Zachary protests, holding his injured arm to his chest.

"Well, momma says that I'm a lwady. And we dwon't start fights… But we can fwinish them." Genesis puffs out her chest a little, huffing as she bends over her brother and curls her lip at Andrew and Zachary.

" _What's going on here?_ " Alexis demands, looking at the sheer chaos her children had created in the only 10 minutes she had left the room.

Immediately voices overlap, clamoring for her attention.

"Is that a _bite_ mark?" Alexis asks, looking a mixture between shock and complete disbelief.

"Your child **_bit_** mine!" Kol yells at his older brother, glaring; both Kol and Niklaus promptly being called back to the mansion upon the havoc that their children had created. "Matthew could have _killed_ Andrew! He should have a _leash_ on him! Or something!"

"And?" Niklaus argues back, glaring equally as hard. "Yours **_blasted_** mine with magic!"

"So? Andrew was defending his younger sibling! At least _someone_ should have their older sibling look after them…" Kol growls.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Niklaus hisses, eyes flashing a little.

"You _know_ what that means." Kol waves his hand a little flippantly. "But never mind that… This is _not_ my children's fault. My kids are being trained, taught how to control their magic! Have yours been taught how to control their bite? I doubt it." At that, Kol scoffs.

"So it's _my_ children's fault? The Original Hybrid bastard's children, then?" Niklaus snarls, clearly insinuating his linage was tainted due to his father, Ansel, and Esther, not due to Alexis and his coupling.

" ** _ENOUGH_**." Alexis cuts in, striding into the room from checking on both Niklaus and Kol's twins and settling them, all in _separate_ rooms. "I wanted you two to _talk_ … Not argue and nearly come to blows like your _twins_. What are you? Both three and two, like your children? This is _ridiculous_."

"It is **_both_** your children's fault." Alexis glares daggers at Kol and Niklaus. "And they will _all_ be punished accordingly. And you two will do it. Do not argue with me." Alexis cuts them off as Niklaus and Kol both open their mouths to protest. "No, we all _spoil_ our children. We cannot deny it. And they, for the most part are good children. But _this_ , what happened, _cannot_ be allowed to go without consequence."

Both Niklaus and Kol sulk a little, cowed by their mate's reprimand, but unable to deny the truth of Alexis' words.

"Nik, your children are Original Hybrids. Their bites are _dangerous_. Enough to **_kill_**. So, Kol is correct." Alexis explains gently. "But Kol, your kids are Originals Warlocks. Their magic is enough to _consume_ and _destroy_ a city. It is just as dangerous, to themselves and to others, as Nik's twins' anger and bite." Alexis continues, turning to Kol.

"Very well." Niklaus speaks, still looking a little cowed. "You are, as always. Correct, love."

"Of course, angel." Kol grumbles a little, looking a little ashamed of his outburst.

"Alright, then. Jeremy is with Genesis and Matthew, and Davina is with Andrew and Zachary. I've already talked to them and settled our little terrors in different rooms." Alexis states. "I've told them that you'll be in to talk to them."

Both sigh, looking a little disheartened, as if Alexis just gave out punishment to them, before slinking off to their twin's rooms.

"And I think after this, you two might need to talk as well. At least going by the conversation I heard… If you'd like to call what I heard a conversation…" Alexis speaks, voice falling almost like a gavel as the two Originals are almost out of the room.

 ** _Because sometimes you just need kid fluff..._**

 ** _I'd like to thank my fanfic soulmate Katrina (Fanficqueen306) for giving me this idea! I took it & ran! Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	33. Childish Tendencies (Part Two)

No One's POV

"I suppose…" Niklaus comments. "We should _discuss_ thing. Or Alexis will no doubt get Olivia to trap us in here until we do."

"Yes, that does seem like something she would do." Kol snorts, walking into the study after his older brother, both their sets of twins serving time out and having one of their many sets of favorite toys taken away for a while, much to their children's dismay and bouts of tears (not that they didn't have other toys to play with, but it was the principle of things that counted).

The two stared at each other for a few moments, an uncomfortable silence between them; the Mikaelson men did not do _feelings_ or _emotions_ well (at least with each other), much preferring to fight things out or just avoid things all together (Alexis liked to call it their "stabby" and "growly" tendencies coming out).

"So, Kol?" Niklaus gestures flippantly, as if all of this was in farce and simply doing it to appease his mate. "Clearly you have some things to say to me. Out with it, then."

"Things to say…" Kol scoffs a little in disbelief. "Of course I do, Nik… _How could I not!?_ "

"Because I am the wronged. I am the shoved aside. The daggered. The black sheep. I was never included in your vow of _always and forever._ " Kol scoffs bitterly, voice gaining in volume and anger. "And whilst you got everything you ever wanted. I got a family who didn't _care_ if I lived or if I died."

"That is- you have a family, Alexis, your children." Niklaus protests, looking taken aback by his brother's outburst, simply not fathoming why Kol would feel this way.

" _THAT IS NOT THE POINT!_ " Kol bursts out angrily with a hiss. "I wanted _my siblings!_ I wanted them to _care!_ You've only daggered me a dozen times. When it's convenient for you to cast your little brother aside, the little trouble maker he is. You always cared more for Marcel than you did for me. I am your _brother!_ "

"I didn't realize I'd hurt your feelings." Niklaus answers, finally understanding the damage he had done.

"That's the thing, isn't it Nik? You don't know squat about me." Kol hisses back, glaring at his older brother. "But Alexis? That's the thing, she's the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me. And Zach and Andrew? So are they. And I'll defend them to my last breathe. Even against you."

"The truth is, Kol, you're right to feel slighted." Niklaus offers, the silence between them falling, a chasm between them that only Alexis seemed to be able fill at times with her light and personality. "And, despite what you might think, Kol, I care about you. And I would do nothing less for you than I would for Rebekah, Elijah, or Finn, because we are brothers. _Always and forever_."

"Where is everyone?" Rebekah asks, walking back into the mansion, finding Alexis sitting on the couch with Eliza and Abigail on either side of her reading a book together; the one-year old still napping.

"Kol and Nik are… Working out their issues." Alexis states, flipping a page as Abigail points to a jungle animal and then patting the page, indicating she wanted her mother to continue.

"You threatened to lock them in a room together, didn't you?" Rebekah snorts.

"I merely _politely_ suggested they talk." Alexis grins, looking up at the female Original.

"Close enough." Rebekah rolls her eyes, sitting gracefully down in an armchair, propping her feet up. "Well, if you ask me family is a pain in the behind… I mean, I don't ruin a perfectly _fabulous_ pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just _anyone_ , you know."

"Of course, Bekah." Alexis laughs as Rebekah kicks off her ruined shoes. "So, anything interesting?"

"That I could find? Nothing. And nothing amuck either. Let's hope to the gods that they stay that way for a while… Heaven only knows we could do with some less chaos." Rebekah sighs.

"Yeah. Agreed." Alexis nods.

Niklaus and Kol barge out of the study at that moment; at least there was no blood or injury.

"Have fun, boys?" Rebekah smirks.

"No one was asking you, Bekah." Kol growls, folding himself into an armchair.

"Kol." Alexis rolls her eyes at her sulking mate. "Why don't you go get the twins, Nik, Kol?"

Four sets of legs come running into the living room a moment later.

"Auwntie Bex! You'rwe back!"


	34. Heroes & Villains

No One's POV

" _Vincent_." Kol snarks, the Regent of the Nine Covens walking into the Mikaelson mansion, obviously coming in uninvited by the Mikaelson men, let in by one of the hybrids. "Come in. And while you're at it, have some tea…"

"Kol." Alexis rolls her eyes at her always so sassy and childish mate.

"What?" Kol squawks. "He's the one that didn't call! It's rude."

"We have an _issue_. I figured you'd like to know." Vincent informs. "It's _urgent_."

"What sort of issue?" Elijah asks, placing his paper down on the table where about half of the Mikaelsons and their children were sitting, the rest running around wreaking some sort of havoc on the mansion.

"The Hollow's High Priest." Vincent states.

"He's de-"

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere." Elijah cuts off, rising from his place at the head of the table.

"Yes. Perhaps." Kol rises as well, trotting off after Elijah, gesturing to Davina in the living room to follow.

"Now, what about the High Priest?" Elijah questions once in his study.

"The Hollow's High Priest, Dominic, is alive." Vincent informs blandly.

"That's impossible." Elijah answers.

"There have been several sightings." Vincent shakes his head. "And several more killings."

"Kol, can you handle this?" Elijah asks.

"Killing someone? That's like asking if water is wet or fire burns, big brother." Kol grins, eyes dancing with devilish mischief, fire, and mania. "Come on, little witch. Time to get our pitch forks and fire."

Davina felt the breathe on her neck before the hand spun her around, pushing her rather forcefully up against the stone pillar, her own magic tingling at her finger tips, coiling and shifting under her skin, just itching and begging to be let out.

"Rather foolish of you to come her alone." Dominic, or who she assumes was Dominic, speaks, leaning close to her earn in a jeering manner.

"She didn't come alone, mate." Kol suddenly appears with a smirk and fire dancing in his eyes, throwing Dominic away from Davina. "You okay, little witch?"

"Ye- yeah." Davina nods, hands already out in front of her throwing a few followers away from the younger Mikaelson male; they fled like the rats they were, all jumping ship, loyal to none.

"So… You came back from the dead. In my recollection… People don't do that. Unless, of course, you're my family. But, we're the special sort. We're the _Originals_." Kol ponders a little out loud, stalking up to Dominic, where he lie a little crumbled, staggering to his feet.

"The Great Inadu brought me back. For a greater purpose. Because the Great Inadu is _greater_ than death. And my resurrection is proof that the Great Inadu's power _transcends_ death." Dominic fevered tone is exceeded only by his crazed expression.

"Hmmm. Yeah, I don't think so." Kol hums, hand closing around Dominic's throat. "See, what _I_ think is. You're a **_cockroach_** that won't _die_."

At that, Kol takes a play out of his brother's book, ripping the Dominic's heart out of his chest, again, only this time, coupled with a wooden stake slicing off the High Priest's head.

"Fucking, come back from that." Kol growls, dropping the body like a deadweight.

"Little witch… Deal with that. I'd like to go home."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Andrew and Zachary run up to their father. "Lwook what Auntie Liv showed us!?"

"Oh, that's very good, my little terrors." Kol immediately kneels down to watch his twins toss the ball of light between each other.

"Aren't you happy?" Zachary asks.

"Of course, Zach. Daddy is very proud of you. But daddy needs to go upstairs for a moment." Kol explains, wishing he had brought a spare change of clothes in the car to change into, however, thankful his kids didn't seem to notice the blood dried on his shirt.

"Otay, daddy." Zachary seems appeased by his father's explanation.

"Then you'll pwlay?"

"Yes, then I'll play, my little monsters." Kol tickles his twins, standing up and turning to walk upstairs.

"Daddy?" Zachary and Andrew both question, brown eyes peering up at their father innocently.

"Yes?" Kol pauses, practically feeling their hesitation.

"Daddy…" Andrew hesitates again, fingers pulling at his shirt.

"What is it, Drew?" Kol questions quietly, kneeling back down. "You can tell me bud."

"I- I know what's you are, daddy." Andrew says quietly.

"Oh, yeah? What am I, bud?" Kol questions, honestly a little afraid of what his son believed him to be.

"The stwrongest in the world. Stwrong enough to kweep all the bad things away." Andrew answers quickly, smiling at his father confidently, as if assured that there was no other answer in the world.

"What bad things?" Kol questions again.

"Jwust bad guys, daddy." Zachary pipes in. "Monsters. Pweople who are mean, selwfish, and angry. Mommy says so."

"Yes. I do, do that. And I will _always_ do that. Because I love you very much. _Always and forever_." Kol swallows back a chest full of emotions.

"We love you too, daddy." Andrew and Zachary run to their father, hugging him tightly.

 ** _Spin-Off_**

 ** _Yes: 6 No: 1_**

 ** _Alright guys... I know I have more than 7 people reading my story! I'd really like to know your opinion about what you think regarding the spin-off for this series featuring the Mikaelson heirs._**

 ** _1\. I didn't actually mean to leave Rebekah out of the story as much as I have... She's in The Ties That Bind & Long Reign a lot more! And is Alexis' best friend (besides Caroline, who is Marcel's mate, & Olivia, the Gemini leader). It's mentioned in Long Reign how closely they bond as friends (several times it's mentioned). Technically, since Alexis is the Mikaelson men's mate, it would kind of make them sister-in-laws (by supernatural law), even though they aren't married. But mates is like soulmates. So it's stronger than marriage._**

 _ **I do actually have a few plans for Rebekah, however. But, as I said, I didn't mean to leave her out up till this point. But she is Auntie Bex! Not to worry. She's also, in case any one has forgotten (re-mentioned in ch. 2 & 3) mates to the Gemini leader/twin Lucas Parker (this is established in Long Reign), & Olivia Parker is carrying twins for Rebekah & Lucas via surrogate. Presuming the to-be Gemini Coven leaders & Mikaelson heirs (as well). They'll pack a hell of a punch when they're older. Enough to give their cousins, the Original Warlocks, Andrew & Zachary, a run for their power.**_

 _ **2\. I promise this chapter wasn't just baby & daddy Original fluff... Although baby fluff is always cute!**_

 _ **In canon, the High Priest, Dominic, does actually come back from the dead a few times because of the Hollow's power.**_

 _ **3\. I couldn't wait to share another chapter... Mainly because I've written like 4 more... The plot bunnies have taken off... *prays to writing gods to keep inspiration up* HAHA!**_

 _ **Keep up reviews! Also, please, I really would like your input about the spin-off!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	35. Lullabies (Part One)

No One's POV

"Daddy…" Zachary tugs on his father's shirt.

"What is it, buddy?" Kol asks, leaning in to finishing tucking his youngest twin into his toddler-size bed, giving him his teddy bear, playfully bopping Zachary on the nose with it before tucking the bear in next to Zachary under the covers.

"Daddy, dwo you hear that?" Zachary asks.

"Hear what?" Kol questions, not hearing any noise; it was night, therefore the mansion was silent other than the chirping of crickets and hum of cicadas outside in the trees and bushes and his siblings and mate moving downstairs.

"Hwear that muwsic." Zachary questions softly. "It's kind of pweety."

"I-" Kol pauses, a sort of dread coming over him. "What does it sound like, bud? Can you describe it to me? You know daddy, he's getting old. He's as old as a dinosaur. So sometimes I can't hear things." At that, Kol playfully cleans out his ears.

"Sort of- like a lullwaby. Like mommy hums. But- mommy's is bwetter." Zachary affirms, giggling at his father's playful joke.

"Oh. That's nice buddy. Do you still hear it?" Kol asks for clarification.

"No. It's gwone now." Zachary shakes his head, snuggling under his covers and holding his stuffed bear to his chest.

"Alright. It's bedtime, buddy. Daddy loves you. Good night." Kol whispers, placing a kiss on Zachary's forehead, double checking Andrew before walking out.

"Everything alright?" Alexis' asks as Kol flashes downstairs, sitting with Rebekah and Davina talking about some magazine or movie, Kol didn't really hear or check.

"Hmm?" Kol hums distracted.

"I asked, if everything was okay?" Alexis repeats, now concerned about Kol's distracted nature.

"Yeah. Fine. Fine." Kol waves off, turning towards the basement.

"Kol?" Alexis repeats a little confused, watching Kol disappear downstairs.

" _Is this funny to you?_ " Kol snarls, nearly slamming his body against the cell door, startling Freya from where she sat on the cot inside and making her jump up. " _Do you take some **sick** satisfaction from **taunting** and scaring my children?_"

"If it weren't for the fact you're _inside_ that barrier… And frankly, dear **_sister_** , you shouldn't be able to do any magic from inside, I'd get in there and **_rip_** your throat out myself with my _teeth_." Kol hisses, his eyes flashing darkly.

" _Brother_ …" Freya addresses, gripping at her necklace, frightened by Kol's threats and maniac sort of look in his eyes.

"You don't get the _privilege_ of calling me that!" Kol roars, fist slamming against the wall, punching through plaster.

"Kol, then…" Freya amends. "What- what are you- I don't understand what you are talking about?"

"Don't play **_dumb_** , it doesn't suit you, Freya. Despite your _looks_." Kol rolls his eyes, tone full of distain, and his words cutting, barbed, and sharp, and meant to inflict hurt. "But if you _insist_ , I'm talking about a few moments ago… Zachary heard a lullaby. But there wasn't any music. The Gemini Coven wouldn't play some petty little trick. So, it's down to **_you_**."

Freya goes a little pale, falling back onto her cot.

"So?" Kol demands harshly, his inner animal stalking within him, nearly spitting fire.

"No, no, no." Freya mutters, hands shaking.

"No, _what?_ " Kol growls.

"You- you have to believe me! I _wasn't_ me, brother." Freya pleads, looking up at Kol.

"I told you not to call me _brother_." Kol hisses back instead; clearly pissed seven ways to Sunday and his protective rage through the roof.

"It wasn't me, Kol! You have to believe me! It was her, _Dahlia!_ She's _found_ them! I warned you! Their magic is a _beacon!_ Calling her to them." Freya pleads.

"And you wanted to **_kill_** them! I don't **_have_ **to believe anything!" Kol growls out, glaring heatedly.

"What's going on here?" Elijah asks, appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"Nothing, Elijah." Kol stalks past his brother. "Just having a small little _chat_."

"You have to believe me! It's her! _She's coming!_ " Freya calls out.

"Then, let her **_come_**. She wants **_my_** children, she'll have to fight me for them. And you haven't seen me at my worst. I am the monster in the darkness. The leviathan in the deep. The very devil in disguise. And I'll send her to the depths of **_Hell_** itself if she comes near **_my_ **children or _**my**_ mate." Kol snarls, finally stalking upstairs.

"I believe you've been warned, Freya." Elijah speaks evenly, gaze unfathomably dark.

"I'm telling the truth, Elijah." Freya pleads. "I'm trapped here. I cannot do anything."

"Perhaps." Elijah tilts his head, evaluating his older sister.

"It's _her_. Our aunt. _She's coming_."

"If it is, perhaps you can prove yourself useful sooner rather than later. Until then…" Elijah trails off. "Remember what I told you."

 ** _Spin-off_**

 ** _Yes: 8 No: 1_**


	36. Lullabies (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary tumbles out happily, little legs racing towards his mother on the patio. "Come lwook, mommy!"

"What, baby?" Alexis asks.

Alexis had been sitting and chatting with Rebekah and Davina about fashion and an upcoming shopping trip in the Quarter, Elijah and Niklaus were in the barns with their children, Finn and Kol inside with the other children, while Zachary and Andrew trained with the Gemini leaders and coven.

"Come, lwook what I can do! Awuntie Liv showed me!" Zachary puffs his chest proudly, pulling his mother towards the training grounds where he and his brother had been practically all morning with the two Gemini twins, even in Lucas could no longer practice magic, and several other Gemini members.

"Okay, baby. Show mommy." Alexis mills around the borders of the ring.

"Otay!" Zachary happily races inside the sand pit.

"Okay, ready, Zach?" Olivia asks, focusing her sole attention onto the youngest Original Warlock hybrid.

"Yes!" Zachary nods, eager to show his mother.

Gemini members raise their hands, on guard if anything were to happen and ready to catch flying spells or objects; Olivia tosses what looks to be a plastic toy car, the riding ones for children, not the toy ones Alexis' children played with on their play mats.

Alexis nearly had a heart attack, immediately her instincts telling her to surge forward to stop the object flying at her son's _face_.

It wasn't needed, Zachary's hands fly out in front of him, the car halting mid-air, slamming to the ground on all four wheels, the shock absorbers (and yes, this thing had shock absorbers, because the Mikaelson men didn't do things half-ass for their kids), bouncing the car as it hit the sand.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Dwid you see that!? Dwid you see that!?" Zachary scrambles over to his mom, clinging to her leg, wanting recognition for his achievement.

"Uh- uh…" Alexis swallow, air gulping through her lungs at an alarming rate; yes, yes she did, and she knew the Gemini Coven would never put her children in harm's way, but she still kind of wanted to _faint_. "Yes, baby. I- mommy did. Good job, baby. Mommy is- is very proud of you. That must be very scary at first."

"It's nwot swcary any more, mommy!" Zachary shakes his head.

"Well, that's good." Alexis kneels down to hug her son tightly. "You did very good, buddy. I'm so very proud of you. Did you show daddy?"

Zachary shakes his head.

"Why don't you show daddy, then? I'm sure he'll be very impressed." Alexis smiles, gently pushing Zachary towards where Kol was inside the house.

"Alexis-" Olivia begins, biting her lip.

"I know you and your coven would never push my children or hurt them, Liv. I do trust you. I mean, it's _terrifying_ to see them do this. I think I may have had a heart attack. But they have a power I could never begin to understand. Kol does, of course, but we can't train them. Not really. Particularly myself. They need someone to teach them to control this power they have, to guide them in ways Kol and I cannot." Alexis halts Olivia. "So, I do trust you. I know you understand them. Besides, you have the next Gemini heirs. So, Luke and Bekah will have their own little terrors running around soon enough. Consider this practice."

Olivia grins at Alexis, eyes showing relief, and smile showing a bond of friendship that shows the test of both trials and time being within the Quarter and New Orleans.

"So, my little monster tells me he has something to show me?" Kol walks over, carrying Zachary on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" Zachary giggles, wiggling like a puppy.

"Me first!" Andrew demands, jumping at his father.

"Now, Drew. Zach asked first. You can't just demand things." Kol corrects, placing Zachary on the ground, allowing Zachary to run into the training ring.

"Otay, fine." Andrew pouts briefly.

"Then you can, bud." Kol promises, gently ruffling Andrew's dirty blond hair.

"Oh, hello Joseph." Alexis notices one of the hybrids walking towards the training grounds. "Do you need anything? Or does Nik need me?"

The hybrid continues to walk almost stiffly towards the group, not replying.

"Joseph?" Alexis questions, tilting her head in a questioning manner.

"A promise made is a debt to be paid." Joseph replies instead, his voice hollow and eyes turning white.

"K- Kol." Alexis says shakily, turning to face the hybrid still steadily walking towards them.

" _Show yourself, **witch.**_ " Kol hisses, quickly reacting and pulling Alexis behind him as the Gemini Coven raises their hands defensively, all taking quick stances, Olivia pulling Andrew and Zachary towards her.

"I am here. I am _everywhere._ And I intend to take what is mine." Joseph continues, pausing a few feet away, staring vacantly at Kol and Alexis.

Alexis stares at Joseph, a feeling of foreboding in her veins; this wasn't like the Hollow, no blue flare within Joseph's eyes to signify the possession, this was different.

 **" _Dahlia_."** Alexis finally understands.

The Gemini barrier suddenly shuddered, as if a force with the power the size of a monsoon or hurricane slammed with full force against it.

"Alexis." Kol states. "Take the kids to the house. _Now_."

Alexis didn't need to be told twice, bundling both Andrew and Zachary in her arms, and flashing off, while Kol followed behind, the Gemini Coven providing cover.

Another blur rammed into Alexis, forcing her to stop, Kol already on the hybrid before Alexis could blink.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary screams, a black shape, burring and forming into the older, harsh, strict looking elder Mikaelson matriarch, Dahlia, appearing almost out of thin air, as if she had performed apparition like in the _Harry Potter_ series.

" _ZACHARY!_ " Alexis screams, flashing upright from the ground, desperate to get her child away from Dahlia, lurching forward, only to be thrown backwards onto the ground, harshly slamming against a tree and having the wind knocked out of her.

" _Don't touch my nephew_ , you old hag!" Rebekah jumps into the fray, her veins immediately appearing as she lunges, breaking off a leg of a deck chair and sending it flying towards the dark witch.

Dahlia merely raises a hand, the one not gripped on Zachary's shoulder, and sends Rebekah careening backwards, stake lodging in the female Mikaelson's shoulder, pinning her to the ground, and neck snapped.

" _REBEKAH!_ " Lucas shouts, having come from the training grounds with his coven.

The Gemini Coven was next to counter the Mikaelson witch, several witches throwing spells to attempt to subdue her; though it was somewhat challenging with the young Mikaelson heir in such close proximity.

" _Don't_." Elijah cautions Lucas, having come from the barns, barely catching the young vampire and Gemini leader by the shoulder from charging Dahlia, watching as Dahlia easily wipes out several of the Gemini members with a wave of her hand before disappearing with Zachary in one fell swoop.

" ** _ZACHARY!_** " Alexis cries, her agonizing, wounded howl resounding through the trees and lands of the Mikaelson plantation.


	37. Lullabies (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Mommy?" Andrew sniffles, tottering up to his mother. "Mommy? Where- where's Zachy?"

Alexis stares a little blankly at where Dahlia was, barely hearing her son, feeling as if her world just collapsed beneath her, the ground shaking and dividing, completely altering and shifting in ways she didn't know how to put back together.

"Mommy?" Andrew asks again.

Alexis disappeared into the mansion.

Kol had just decapitated another one of his brother's hybrids, only the ones that had been part of this whole fiasco, he knew Alexis wanted him (and his brothers) to stop the careless killing, so he had; now blood dripped down his forearms and splattered across his shirt in a rather gruesome fashion.

Okay, so killing in front of his children, _child_ , he had just lost one, the thought alone made him want to go on another killing spree and suck a few _thousand_ humans dry, wasn't a great idea, but he also couldn't get himself to care much, the rage too potent.

" _Kol_." Elijah places a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Kol growls irrationally angry.

" _Kol_." Elijah states patiently. "As much as I would like to be the one to comfort Alexis in this moment I believe that only you can understand her grief. Alexis is grieving. And Andrew needs his mother, needs you… _Be there for them_. Only you can." Elijah speaks softly.

"We lost our child. I mean, what could I possibly say to ease her pain?" Kol murmurs softly, eyes shifting down to the ground.

"Whatever she needs to hear." Elijah replies gently. "And, in the meantime, you know that we will do any and everything in our power to get Zachary back and **_stop_** Dahlia. We are **_family_** , Kol. **_Always and forever._** "

"Always and forever." Kol nods shortly. "Drew… Come on, bud. Let's go find mommy."

"Otay, daddy. Mommy sad?" Andrew rushes over to his father, tears pooling in his eyes, lip trembling. "Find Zachy?"

"Mommy is very sad." Kol pulls his eldest twin into his arms, this time uncaring of the blood he had all over himself. "We're gonna find, Zach, buddy."

Alexis is in the twin's room, not that Kol was surprised, but she's sitting on Zachary's bed, clutching Zachary's favorite teddy bear.

" _Angel_." Kol murmurs.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have left Andrew…" Alexis cries, her eyes and nose already red from sobbing.

"Hey. It's fine. It's fine." Kol shushes. "Andrew was fine. Right buddy? He's fine. Look, he just wants to see if you're okay."

"Mommy, don't be sad! I'm rwight here." Andrew clamors onto his mother's lap. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby. So much. To the moon and back." Alexis murmurs, sobs coming out in half-chokes as she curls around her eldest twin of Kol's lying down on Zachary's bed, exhausted from the emotions and chaos.

"We'll find him. Okay? We will. **_I promise_**. With everything I have, with everything I am, angel. We'll find him. I'll bring him back to you. **_Even if I have to burn this city to the ground_**." Kol promises over and over, not knowing what other assurances, if any, he could give his mate, curling up behind Alexis, uncaring of the tight fit since it was a toddler-size bed.

"Please, Kol… _Please_." Alexis pleads, not really knowing what she was asking for, but feeling weaker and more vulnerable that she had in the years since she had been whisked from her home world and found herself at the mercy of the Originals.

"I promise, angel. **_I promise_**." Kol murmurs the same assurances until Alexis falls asleep, tears dried on her cheeks.

" _Dahlia_ …" Kol hisses low, voice like a snake, and full of rage and promising vindictive retribution for her actions as he watches over his child and mate as they sleep curled into his body protectively. "Watch out... I'm coming for you… **_Hell is empty, the devil is here_**."

 ** _"Hell is empty, And all the devils are here." ~ The Tempest, Act 1 Scene 2_**


	38. Call Out Your Armies (Part One)

No One's POV

"Elskan, how are you this morning?" Elijah asks gently, voice as if he was talking to a wounded animal, as Alexis walks down the stairs, holding a sleepy Andrew close to her and frankly looking like a small train wreck, her sleep having been disturbed and overall restless as her mind looped around the what ifs.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Alexis growls out lowly, holding Andrew closer to her, shielding her eldest of Kol's twins from Freya, Andrew having been clinging to his mother like a wet blanket since yesterday afternoon's events.

" _Elskan_." Elijah approaches his mate, taking measured steps to his clearly wounded and grieving mate. "I **_promise_** you, if Freya should even _attempt_ to betray us. I shall bury her under a _thousand_ wretched torments."

"Okay." Alexis simply accepts Elijah's offered words and assurances, curling into herself a little, accepting Elijah's touch and allowing him to pull her into his chest.

"I **_promise_** you, Elskan. We'll get him back. And we'll get Dahlia." Elijah murmurs, lips pressing a long, reassuring kiss to her crown.

"So…" Alexis sniffles a little, wiping a sniffle away. "What- what do we have so far?" She attempts a smile; it was less than successful.

"I warned you that the twin's magic would draw her to them. The spell you described... Dahlia calls it 'kenning', using proxies to watch her enemies from afar." Freya offers, leaning over the dining room table under the watchful eye of the Mikaelsons and nearly all of the Gemini Coven, including _all_ three of the Gemini leaders (the coven had been called shortly after the events of Dahlia, practically flocking to the Mikaelson plantation like a flock of birds flying south for the winter).

"Awesome. So, basically every Hurricane-chugging, boob-flashing tourist on Bourbon Street is a potential **_spy_**." Alexis nearly wants to scream, snapping at Freya and glaring hard, honestly wanting to say that Freya's presence wasn't helpful to her nerves _at all_ (why did they need her again, Alexis wanted to question, even if deep down, Alexis knew _exactly_ why and for what purpose).

" _Angel_." Kol is gently hushing his mate, quickly at her side, a steady assurance to sooth his mate's grief-driven frustration. "Shhh. It's okay. Everything is okay. _I promise_."

"Mommy!" Andrew whimpers, squirming in his mother's hold, digging his face into her collar bone, and smushing his blanket and stuffed dragon against her neck.

"Mommy's sorry, baby." Alexis automatically answers, plopping herself ungracefully down on the floor with a sigh, holding back more tears; she didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to feel weak, she was _exhausted_.

" ** _Freya_**." Elijah sighs, heavy with disapproval, moving closer to his mate, all the brothers instinctively closing rank on Alexis like bodyguards. "Have **_tact_**. If you're not going to offer anything helpful. Don't speak at all. Perhaps you weren't raised with our parents, but certainly Dahlia taught you _some_ sort of **_manners_**." At that, his tone was biting, ruthless under his carefully crafted façade.

"And if you can't." Niklaus growls, eyes flashing. "There's always that _lovely_ cell we dragged you out of."

"The good news is, I know a little about how her magic works." Freya continues, looking chastised by her younger brothers. "And, this tonic will at least prevent her from using any of us. Dahlia is powerful enough… Even if you're Originals."

"Well…" Rebekah picks up a cup a little skeptically, sniffing it equally as warily. "I'd say I want to trust you… But, you told us yourself earlier this morning that Dahlia bonded you guys together… And, I suppose that means you _do_ know something about her magic… I can see a million and one ways this could go wrong… But I also want to find my nephew. So, bottoms up!" At that she takes the drink and all but chugs it.

"Such class." Elijah deadpans, taking a cup as well.

"Is this it?" Alexis asks a bit weakly, Kol handing her a cup of her own to drink, as if questioning this was all there was to the plan.

"No. Niklaus guesses that Dahlia's attack yesterday was a test. To see how we responded to aggression." Elijah cuts in. "Taking- getting Zachary." He amends. "Was perhaps not necessarily something she counted on."

"She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner, rather than later." Niklaus offers.

"Well, if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own _army_. She's seen the hybrids and the Strix." Alexis points out.

"She also knows _where_ we are. And, given the immense nature of her power, we simply do not know what to expect from her. What we need is to create a new stronghold. Something that Dahlia knows nothing about. A sanctuary from any witchcraft. We are moving you to the penthouse." Elijah states, tone bartering no argument.

"That's a fine strategy. I offer another. We can use the hybrid to trace her magic back to its source. The magic lingers, even once the person is killed. Find out _exactly_ where she is." Freya replies as everyone agrees, if not a bit wary of the eldest, wayward Mikaelson whose presence and timing had come too suspiciously for their liking.

"Alright, by doing this, we should be able to trace Dahlia's signature all the way back to the source of her power. But, I'll need to dig deep." Freya looks to Rebekah a while later, most of the Mikaelsons having left to move the children and Alexis to the penthouse, leaving Rebekah and several Gemini members at the plantation. "Rebekah, if I may channel you?"

"Luke?" Rebekah questions, turning to her mate and the Gemini leader for confirmation; Rebekah had been a witch, but she had long since lost that practice with the turning of her and her siblings, and she had certainly not been as good as Kol or Esther.

"Go ahead. Freya doesn't use the same type of magic as our coven… She's been taught by Dahlia. What can one expect? But she's only channeling it through you. You'll be fine, Bekah." Lucas takes a slight dig at the elder Mikaelson, but nods encouragingly to Rebekah. "And, rest assured, should _anything_ happen. Our coven is here."

Freya opens her mouth to speak, but thinks better of it, the two Mikaelson siblings taking hands, holding it over the now deceased hybrid.

" _Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica."_

"No-" Rebekah gasps, breaking the link suddenly, a vision flashing before her eyes of Dahlia behind Freya.

"Rebekah, we need to continue." Freya speaks, moving to grab Rebekah's hand as Lucas moves forward to check on his mate.

"Bex, are you alright?" Lucas asks, hand touching Rebekah's shoulder worried.

" _You_. You're the reason Dahlia is able to cast such powerful spells. You're the reason she broke through the Gemini barrier. It- it didn't _fail_. It broke from _within_." Rebekah stares at Freya dumb struck. "She's channeling _you!_ " Rebekah's voice trills higher.

"No. She's-" Freya protests, shaking her head in denial.

"All this time, you've been _helping_ her!" Rebekah screams. "How I'm surprised, I'm not sure! You wanted to **_kill_** them! Offer them as an offering! A zebra doesn't change its stripes, after all."

"I had _no_ idea!" Freya pleads. "She must have found me. I've been running from her for centuries! You have to believe that!"

"I don't have to believe _anything!_ Out of all of my siblings… I _wanted_ to believe you… To _trust_ you! Just- get away from me! We're done here. My siblings and I, when we confront Dahlia, we'll _gladly_ hand you back to where you _belong_. Like the _pathetic_ bitch you are." Rebekah spits out, eyes slightly red despite her harsh words. " _Luke!_ "

"Take her back to the cell." Luke jerks his head to his coven members, arm taking Rebekah into his arms. "Come on, Bex, let's go see your nieces and nephews. Won't that cheer you up? Or maybe plan a nice murder… Or shopping… A nice shopping spree always makes you smile."

 ** _Sorry if I confused you guys last chapter about Kol teaching Andrew & Zachary magic..._**

 _ **It's not that I don't/Alexis doesn't believe Kol can't train Andrew & Zachary.**_

 _ **1\. I've referenced it in previous chapters that he has taken roles in training the twins already. He, after all, helped both Davina & the Gemini twins in Long Reign train & practice their magic. However, what she/I meant, was that while Kol is knowledgeable. He can't actively practice magic since he's a vampire.**_

 _ **2\. It's sort of like having genius like intelligence, but then not having your hands able to do the physical work. There may just be some disconnect. So, Kol has traveled extensively, spend centuries with the witches of various countries (most notably in Africa), but still, can't always say, necessarily tell/feel if a spell is correct.**_

 _ **Let's just say (for example purposes), Andrew & Zachary need an example of a spell that turns heals a wounded animal (like Hope does in TO). Kol couldn't show them in "real time" what it looked like or how to do it. He could explain it quite thoroughly & knowledgeably (the words & instruct them), I believe that, but not guide them how to execute it in other ways. But, Olivia & the Gemini Coven can actually physically/magically show the twins the spell.**_

 _ **You know, it's just, the "hands on" sort of training. Some times, you just need that. I would think magic would take that type of thing. You can't just learn things from a book, in other words. Or, at least, I would want that for myself & for my kids.**_

 _ **3\. So, that's was what I was attempting to explain. Also, it was less about Alexis focusing on her Kol's lack of training, & more about putting her trust in the Gemini Coven's teachings, specifically Olivia, who is a few years younger than Alexis (or would be if Alexis had not turned).**_

 _ **Even Lucas Parker, the now turned-vampire Gemini twin, can no longer practice magic, since he's given up magic in favor of being with Rebekah. So, he's less able to help the twins, because he can't show them anything, only explain.**_

 ** _Hope that clears up confusion!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Spin-off_**

 ** _Yes: 11 No: 2_**


	39. Call Out Your Armies (Part Two)

No One's POV

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Zachary screams at the top of his two-year old lungs, tears streaming down his red cheeks like the flood gates of Niagara Falls. "I WANT MY MOMMY! _TWAKE ME BWACK NOW! DWON'T WANT YOU!_ " Zachary continues to scream and wail, small fists pounding the floor and feet kicking until he was exhausted.

"Your mother isn't here!" Dahlia harshly answers back, the constant screaming of her youngest nephew's child beginning to grate on her mind.

"NO, BAD LWADY! MOMMY! _WANT MOMMY!_ " Zachary screams louder, his little fists tightening in anger and defiance. "WANT DREW AND DADDY!"

" _Stop crying!_ " Dahlia nearly screams, the constant screeches and cries of her great-nephew grating on her nerves as she attempted to focus on her next plans forward.

"Nwo!" Zachary fights Dahlia's attempts to calm or subdue him. " _BAD LWADY! **MOMMY! MOMMY!**_ "

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Andrew cries, hands tugging insistently on his mother's shirt, claiming her attention from the comings and goings of people in the penthouse and her other children.

"What is it, baby?" Alexis gently kneels to Andrew's level, hands pushing a lock of dirty blond hair out of his eyes.

"Zachy!" Andrew nods.

"Baby…" Alexis murmurs, trailing off. "Your brother is… Zach isn't- isn't here right now." Alexis swallows back raw emotions.

"Nwo. Zachy!" Andrew insists. " _Help Zachy!_ "

"We're- we're going to, baby. We are." Alexis promises, tears pricking in her eyes. "We're gonna find him, okay? Momma's gonna bring him back."

"Nwo! Bad lwady has Zachy, mommy!" Andrew nearly stomps his feet and tugs harder on his mother's shirt. " _HELP ZACHY!_ "

" _OLIVIA! KOL!_ " Alexis screams, realizing that this was far out of her expertise.

Kol comes barreling into the living room of the penthouse, Olivia too, well, Olivia more like fast paced walking, since she was five months pregnant.

"What!? _What is it?_ " Kol asks frantically, looking for some sort of invisible enemy he could slay in order to protect his family.

"It's- it's Andrew… I think- I think it's- they're connected… Or Zachary is reaching out. Is that- is that possible?" Alexis hesitates, some sort of small hope growing.

"Daddy… _Help Zachy!_ " Andrew demands, reaching out for his father. "Bad lwady!"

"It's- they're twins." Olivia offers carefully, not wanting to give hope where there may be none. "Lucas and I were always much more in tune to each other. Our magic included."

"Okay, bud." Kol kneels in front of Andrew. "It's okay. Mommy and I are listening."

"Zachy…" Andrew whines.

"Zach is _what_ , buddy?" Kol prompts carefully.

" _Find Zachy_." Andrew buries his head into Kol's chest, clutching Kol's shirt in a death grip.

"Okay, okay." Olivia flails her hands a bit, attempting to recall a spell or something. "I can- we can work with this."

"Liv." Alexis places her hands on the older Gemini twin's shoulders. "Focus. Just for a moment. You can do this."

"Right. Right. Ummm. Luke and I used to play hide and seek. But we'd cheat. With a spell. You know, like, look through each other's eyes to figure out where we were. If I can show Andrew… We could- figure out where Zachary is…" Olivia suggest.

"Drew, bud, you want to help Auntie Liv?" Kol asks. "Help her with a spell?"

"Find Zachy?" Andrew perks up, tears drying slightly.

"Yes, find Zach. With your magic." Kol offers, gently ruffling his son's hair.

"Ywes." Andrew nods.

"Okay." Kol nods to the Gemini leader. "Go ahead, Olivia."

"Okay, Andrew. This is _very_ important, alright? We're going to play hide and seek. With magic. But, with our minds. You are going to be able to see your brother. But only in _here_." At that, Olivia taps her head gently and then Andrew's. "Do you understand, buddy?"

"See Zachy?" Andrew scrunches his nose a little confused.

"Yes, see where he is. With the bad lady. And then, this is _very_ important, too. You need to tell your daddy. So daddy can go get your brother." Olivia tells Andrew, nodding to his answer.

"Twell daddy. Okay." Andrew nods back seriously.

"Very good. Alright. That's so good, buddy." Olivia smiles at the Original Warlock hybrid. "Let's go over the spell now, _slowly_. _Carefully_."

"Vide quod videre. Audi quid ego audio." Olivia says each word distinctly so Andrew can hear the words and repeat them.

"Now, think you can do it with me? We'll do it together." Olivia offers, taking Andrew's hands in hers.

" _Vide quod videre. Audi quid ego audio_."

"Daddy!" Andrew runs to his father, Kol quickly catching a barreling two-year old.

"Yes, buddy?" Kol answers.

"Zachy! Zachy!" Andrew tumbles out. "Zachy sad!"

"Is that all? Is Zach hurt?" Kol asks.

"Nwo. Zachy sad. Wants mommy and daddy." Andrew shakes his head at his father's questions. "He's- he's- it's dwark. And- and dirty. He don't lwike it."

"Okay, bud. That's very good. And daddy is going to find him. But- daddy is going to need something a little more specific… So, how about you show me? With your mind? Okay, buddy? Is that okay?" Kol asks, gently placing his hand on his son's head; as a vampire, particularly an Original, they had one of the strongest minds in the world and could both impress their will and mind on another, but also could receive images if so inclined, simply by poking through the mind of those which they walked within.

"Otay, daddy." Andrew nods.

"Okay." Kol smiles, closing his eyes and gently pressing his forehead to Andrew's, not that it was strictly necessary to do so; his mind certainly strong enough to press into his son's impressionable mind from a distance, but he wouldn't do that.

"Andrew? Kol?" Alexis hovers and worries anxiously.

" _Olivia_." Kol snaps his eyes open only a few moments later. "Gather your coven. We're going to **_war_**."

 ** _Again, I don't know latin guys. It's from Google._**

 ** _Vide quod videre. Audi quid ego audio. ~_** ** _See what I see. Hear what I hear._**


	40. The Devil is Here (Part One)

No One's POV

"Kol, wait, where ar-" Alexis reaches for Kol as he spins on his heel, a whirlwind of tense rage and fury bottled up in his form.

"Stay here, angel." Kol bites out tensely, practically vibrating in place with the need to go and avenge the injustice committed against his family.

"No, I want to go with-" Alexis protests.

" _No_." Kol nearly snaps at his mate. "No… Just- the kids need you here… _I_ need you here."

"Why?" Alexis demands. "Just because you need to go off and play macho, and prove yourse-"

"Because…" Kol tapers off, his rage dying only subtly, instead becoming a burning inferno inside him, smoldering and ready to be ignited at any moment. "I'm not… I'm not _strong_ enough. I can't- I can't _lose_ you."

"So, _please_ … Please stay here. For _me_. And for the kids. Just in case. Zachary will need us. Need you." Kol turns back to his mate, eyes pleading for her to understand. "And that won't happen if you're in danger or hurt."

" _Okay_." Alexis relents, softening her expression, hand coming to lie on Kol's chest, directly over his heart.

"I'll be back. With Zachary." Kol promises, the fierceness in his eyes returning. "I'll bring him **_home_**."

"Raise a little hell, Kol. Show Dahlia who she's messed with when she took **_our_** son." Alexis makes Kol promise, leaning into Kol. " ** _Don't hold back_**."

" ** _Hell is empty, the devil is here, and he's coming_**." Kol promises, his eyes darkening, flames practically dancing in his eyes promising only the darkest retribution possible.

Kol is gone in another moment, the Gemini Coven, and the rest of the Mikaelsons, bar Rebekah and Lucas, leaving with them.

"MOMMY! I _WANT_ MOMMY!" Zachary screams, fists flying at Dahlia's face as she places a plate of food in front of her great-nephew. "MOMMY MAKES BETTER FWOOD! I WANT _HER_ FWOOD! NWOT YOURS!"

"She's not here!" Dahlia screams back, frustrated at her great-nephew's inconsolable and insolent attitude; it had been a day, the Original Warlock hybrid, screaming and throwing a tantrum all through the night, making it nearly impossible for her to think or plan her next moves, let alone rest, having to focus all her attention on making sure he didn't escape.

A thrown cup of water hits the far wall, clearly her great-nephew not pleased.

" _Enough of this!_ " Dahlia stomps back over, grabbing her nephew by the wrist, hauling him up into a standing position.

"NO! DWON'T TOUCH ME!" Zachary wails, jerking hard against her, feet kicking out and other arm twisting and failing in attempts to get free. "BAD LWADY! **_WANT MOMMY!_** "

A blast of magic takes Dahlia by surprise, the dark Mikaelson witch slamming hard against the far wall, head colliding against it and stunning her; vision burring back together a moment later, Zachary is _gone_.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary wanders alone, tottering down the strange streets of New Orleans, all the brick buildings and trees looking big and scary in the morning light.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Zachary continues to cry, tears beginning to track down his cheeks; he wanted his stuffed bear, he wanted to chase his mother's old cat around the house, he wanted his brothers and sisters, and he wanted his parents.

" ** _DAHLIA!_** " Kol roars, eyes pitch black, holding all the wrath and fury of Hell and beyond as the Gemini Coven blasts open the doors to the abandon church Dahlia had taken residence in.

Dahlia immediately is turning from her table where she had been attempting to locate Zachary, her hands raised to retaliate.

"I've come to trade." Kol growls. "My son for something you've lost…" At that he practically tosses Freya at Dahlia, Freya falling towards Dahlia in surprise, landing on her hands and knees, scrambling away from her aunt.

"Oh, how convenient that I find you here, mere footsteps from that which is owed to me." Dahlia comments shrewdly, looking surprised, hand lowering as she begins to circle Freya.

"Let me guess, did you make a promise to your wretched siblings? 'Together we'll fight the wicked witch, side-by-side?' Tell me, darling, how did they respond to your overtures? Did they welcome you with open arms and weep tears of joy at your miraculous return? Hmm? I think not. Clearly, things didn't work out as you wished." Dahlia laughs coldly, hauling Freya up by her hair.

"What are you going to do to me?" Freya looks fearfully at her aunt.

"You _always_ were a selfish, ungrateful child. For centuries, I fed you, clothed you, and cared for you. Granted you powers beyond anything you could have ever dreamed. And still, you yearn for more! Always wishing for another life, never satisfied." Dahlia hisses bitterly, shoving Freya back to the ground.

"But, soon enough, _you_ will _beg_ for me to bring you back into my home. You should know better than to defy me… A lesson your siblings will learn _shortly_." Dahlia sneers, turning back to Kol and the other Mikaelsons, who by now, had fanned out in the church.

" _No_." Freya whimpers, hands moving as if reaching for her magic.

Dahlia merely laughed.

"Haven't you _learned_ , my dear Freya?" Dahlia asks, Freya letting out a shriek and scream as she is slammed rather abruptly against the wall, choking for air. "You cannot over power me. I gave you those powers you have. I taught you everything and made you what you are."

"So… The trade's off then?" Kol snarks, mischief and fire dancing in his eyes as he stalks forward. "I mean, I didn't really bank on that plan…"

"You think you can beat me? Challenge me?" Dahlia turns towards her nephew.

"Oh, auntie…" Kol taunts with a cruel smirks, veins appearing fully under his eyes. "I know I can… Because I don't fight battles, _I win wars_."

 ** _I'd like to thank Fanficqueen306, marleenmiller5769, & NicoleR85 for they constant encouragement & reviews on my story and the last several chapters! Thank you SO much, from the bottom of my heart! Your reviews are fabulous & amazing!_**

 ** _Reviews give me life everyone! Please keep reviewing! I know personally, as a reader myself, I need to do better when I read a story. But reviews are the lifeblood for writers._**

 ** _Lots of love you guys,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	41. The Devil is Here (Part Two)

No One's POV

"I know I can… Because I don't fight battles, _I win wars_." Kol growls, tone promising every bit of retribution and pain for what was committed against his child and mate; at that, Kol blasts Dahlia with a sharp, forceful blast of magic, which pins Dahlia against the wall, the youngest Mikaelson brother stalking forward, form lithe and dangerous, a panther hunting its prey and his eyes dancing with a dark, wicked look that promises Hell and its fire.

"Wha- you can't-" Dahlia stumbles, scrambling under her nephew's power.

Kol simply growls, fangs and veins fully pronounced, feeling the familiar power and course of magic he had long since lost with becoming a vampire, the Gemini Coven funneling several of their own members' own power through him, one of them being Olivia Parker, one of the Gemini leaders; this serving several purposes, one to keep Olivia (who was pregnant) out of the fray of the fight, and two, amplifying her powers since Kol was an Original vampire, and three, allowing Kol his retribution he was rightfully given.

" _Dahlia Mikaelson_." Josette pushes her way towards the front of the crowd, through the Mikaelsons and the Gemini Coven, tone business like; she didn't want to be here more than any of the rest of the coven, mostly because people like Dahlia gave every other witch and warlock in the Quarter a bad name in the supernatural world.

"Who are you?" Dahlia sneers, standing up right, pushing back against the magic.

"None of your business." Josette snaps back, her hand outstretched in front of her, the Gemini Coven pushing hard against Dahlia.

"It takes an **_entire_** coven of you." Dahlia sneers, clearly taking a dig at the Gemini Coven's strength and powers. "I am but one witch. And it takes an entire coven of you to overpower me." Dahlia laughs arrogantly, her hands sweeping out in front of her in a wave of magic that pushes against the Gemini Coven.

" _Dahlia Mikaelson_." Josette repeats, gritting her teeth in concentration and frustration, hand outstretch in front of her still, the Gemini Coven increasing their focus and the barrier they held, Kol focusing all his own effort into not snapping is aunt's neck right then and there, instead raising two hands and forcing strong magic to back the Gemini Coven's own powers with his own, using Olivia and the other members' that coursed through him.

"As a leader of the Gemini Coven and one leader of the witches and warlocks in New Orleans and the Quarter, I hence forth I _strip_ you, Dahlia Mikaelson, of your _magic_." Josette commands, her voice becoming firm and controlled, like a judge delivering a final verdict on a condemned criminal. "For your crimes against the Mikaelson family and Mikaelson house, for the betrayal of the laws of Nature, of your kith, of your kin, I cast you _out_."

" _You cannot do this!"_ Dahlia protests, hands rising to cast a wave of magic.

Josette raises her hands at the same time, together all the Gemini Coven, including Kol, since he was funneling Olivia and several other members, following Josette's lead.

"The Old Religion and the Other Side _rejects_ you." Josette answers, finishing up her sentence, this time, her voice a near growl; the waves of magic collide together, dark and natural, the magic snapping and twisting together, nearly blinding.

"And for your crimes, Dahlia Mikaelson." Josette speaks, voice almost echoing in the warehouse, an Ascendant appearing in Josette's hand. "An eternity in the Prison World. You sought immortality. So, you will be granted it."

Kol grins psychotically, stalking forward to haul Dahlia up, Dahlia having fallen to the ground after losing her magic.

"Enjoy _Hell_." Kol hisses, fangs flashing darkly, before shoving his aunt back to the ground, Dahlia crying out, Kol having choked and burned Dahlia harshly with his magic; for once Dahlia the weaker one, the lost one, feeling (at least for a brief moment), a small amount of feebleness, weakness, and fearfulness she had instilled into her nephews and niece.

In another flash, Dahlia was gone, the Ascendant glowing brightly before fading.

"Is- is she gone?" Freya asks, standing up from where she had been tossed, gripping her necklace tightly, as if barely believing what had occurred, and shaken from all that had happened.

"Yes." Josette answers shortly, handing of the Ascendant to be guarded by one of the Gemini Coven members.

"I'm- I'm free?" Freya asks.

"Hmm… Not quite, _sister_." Niklaus growls, spitting out the term sister as if it had a bad taste as he stalks up to Freya. "After all, weren't _you_ the one who aided our aunt in breaking through the Gemini barrier?"

"I- I didn't! I didn't know! _I swear!_ " Freya shakes her head, stepping back once from Niklaus.

"Knowing or not-" Niklaus growls, eyes flashing as he halts his sister's action. "You aided our aunt, allowed Zachary to get taken, and had a hand in our mate's _distress_." Niklaus hisses at that, an offense that was equally as bad; you cross his family, his children, you were better off _dead._

"I'm- I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you! I will. I only wanted to be a family!" Freya pleads.

"A family… So you say… After you attempted to _take_ my children? To hand them over to Dahlia?" Kol growls, prowling up to Freya, eyes pitch black.

"It- I did that to protect us!" Freya defends. "Because- because of Dahlia!"

" _THERE IS NO EXCUSE!_ " Kol demands. "And, as you can see, there is no Dahlia… So, perhaps, you only wanted our **_protection?_** Which is it?"

"Either way…" Kol turns, walking back over to the Gemini Coven. "You don't get a happy ending either, _sister_." Kol's grin is sharp and barbed, much too like a shark smiling.

"Wha- what?" Freya looks shaken again.

"Oh, you don't know about the Prison World spells?" Kol's grin is shark-like. "They need an anchor. Usually a celestial or natural event. But, any strong enough anchor would do. You're bonded to Dahlia. An _Immortal Witch_."

"Wha- what?" Freya is almost trembling again, nearly jerking out of Niklaus' grip, which tightens.

"Attempt to hurt yourself or die. You'll set Dahlia free. You don't want that, _do you?_ " Kol hisses, eyes dancing dangerously. "And, you yourself can't really die very easy, can you? Immortal. You'll live a long time. Long enough to last so Dahlia will die inside the Prison World. She is _human_ after all."

"No- no!" Freya cries.

"Good bye, _sister_." Kol grins, eyes harsh and unforgiving, before he stalks out; it was time to find his child who was gods only know where, in this forsaken city of New Orleans.

"You won't remember us, Freya. We are not family. You are not a Mikaelson. Now, run away, Freya. Run. Run away, and _never return_." Niklaus compels his sister, Josette helping Niklaus influence Freya with magic; while normally Niklaus or any of the Originals could compel anyone easily, Freya was different because she was the Immortal Witch.

"Mommy! Mommy! Drew! Drew!" Zachary cries, tottering a few more steps, voice whinnying and crying out vainly, before finally plopping down exhausted from his crying and magic use. "I want- I want my mommy…" Zachary cries, tinny fists rubbing at his eyes as he continues to sob. " _Mommy… Daddy…_ "

"Well… Just who do we have here?" A vaguely familiar voice asks, a slam of an Escalade door echoes through the streets. "A little terror?"

"NWO!" Zachary jumps up, pressing himself against the brick of the building he had been huddled against.

"Hey, hey, buddy…" Marcel's voice sooths. "Zach… It's _me_. It's just me, Marcel."

" _Cwel?_ " Zachary trembles, lip trembling as he looks up at his eldest brother, gaze pooling with more tears.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing all the way out here?" Marcel asks rhetorically, crouching down to eye level, arms opening for the little Original Warlock.

"CWEL!" Zachary runs into Marcel's arms. "I want mommy!"

"Yeah, well, we've been looking for you too, buddy. I'll take you to mom." Marcel answers, bundling Zachary into his arms swiftly, holding his younger brother close and smoothing a hand down his back, and turning back to the Escalade. "She's going to be so happy to see you."

"Mommy." Zachary cries, face digging into Marcel's neck, snot and tears getting all over the eldest Mikaelson heir.

"Yeah, mom's going to be happy to see you. She'll probably have lots of hugs for you, buddy." Marcel calms, smiling faintly as he climbs into the back seat, waving to the hybrids vaguely to get moving.

"Thank ywou." Zachary mumbles.

"You don't need to thank me, bud." Marcel smiles, rearranging Zachary in his lap. "You know, your daddy is going to be happy to see you too. He's out fighting just to get you back… And Andrew. He'll be happy to see you too."

"Daddy and Drew!" Zachary smiles, tears finally drying a little as he snuggles into Marcel.

"Yep, Drew and daddy." Marcel nods, referring to Kol, Marcel didn't really think of Kol as his father, more as an irritating brother or something, uncle maybe, being that the Original Hybrid would always be his adopted father.

" _Alexis_." Marcel walks into the penthouse several minutes later. "Look who I found."


	42. The Devil is Here (Part Three)

No One's POV

" _Alexis_." Marcel walks into the penthouse, footsteps hitting hardwood mutedly. "Look who I found."

"Marcel?" Alexis turns curiously at the sound of her name.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary cries, immediately reaching out for his mother, tears falling from his eyes from the traumatic experience.

"Zachary!" Alexis rushes to Marcel, arms reaching back, tears pricking at her eyes as she brings her youngest of Kol's twins into her arms, Zachary burying himself into her arms.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary sniffles, happily clinging to her neck, fingers digging into her shirt, snot rubbing into the cotton of Alexis' shirt (not that she cared).

"Shh, it's alright baby. Mommy is here." Alexis smooths down brunet hair and cuddles him close.

"Where did- how?" Alexis questions, meeting Marcel's expression gratefully, saying words she couldn't fully express, her emotions too chaotic and swirling within her mind and chest.

"Wandering the Quarter. Not too far from here, actually." Marcel explains, tucking his hands into his pockets, shrugging lightly, not accustom to being the center of such gratefulness from the Mikaelson matriarch. "I saw him while I was driving back into the Quarter."

"Cwel, save me, mommy!" Zachary pipes in, snuggling into his mother more, laying his head down on his mother's shoulder, eyes closing contently. "Bwring me home."

"Yes, yes he did. And mommy is _very_ thankful for that, buddy." Alexis smiles, pressing a kiss to Zachary's head before turning to look back at Marcel.

" _Thank you_ , Marcel." Alexis pulls Marcel into a tight hug, surprising Marcel.

"You're- you're welcome… Alexis." Marcel stiffens for a moment before relaxing into the hug.

"Well, I should- I should probably get going now." Marcel pulls away after a moment.

"You know, Marcel, you _are_ always welcome here. In _any_ of our homes. And, not just because you rescued Zach. But because you are _family_. I know that Nik thinks of you as a son, and regardless of what you believe the rest of his siblings or me, to be… I hope, that one day, you'll see us to be family. I see you as family. And I know that these kids, they all see you as their older brother." Alexis speaks softly, watching as Marcel turns to walk out, Zachary curled up against her neck and collar bone sucking lightly on his fist.

"Perhaps- perhaps I don't have to leave right away… _Mom_." Marcel pauses, stilling almost unnaturally, before finally turning back around.

"Mommy…" Zachary asks, tugging on his mother's shirt. "Mommy, can… Can I have soup? I want ywou swoup, please. Ywou mwake the _best_ soup. Bad lwady make bad soup." Zachary frowns, curling up against his mother on the couch, holding his favorite stuffed teddy bear, and laying his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Of course, baby." Alexis smiles, fingers gently tickling Zachary on the tummy and kissing Zachary on his cheeks. "Mommy will make you soup."

"Otay. Thank ywou, mommy." Zachary smiles, arms lifting up to be held.

"Bud, mommy can't make soup if I'm holding you."

" _NWO!_ " Zachary whines, eyes pooling at the thought of being separated from his mother so soon after being found again.

"Baby…" Alexis smooths down a lock of hair. "Mommy won't be far."

"Dwon't wanna!" Zachary cries, arms asking to be held again.

"Zachy play with me!" Andrew climbs up on the couch, offering a toy.

"Drew?" Zachary sniffles, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Pwlay with me? No sad?" Andrew asks, eyes hopeful.

"Otay… Maybe." Zachary pushes himself a bit reluctantly away from Alexis, chewing on his teddy bear's ear; Alexis figured he could regress a little bit in childish habits without too much of an issue due to his traumatic incident before it became an actual issue.

"How about you two come color in the kitchen?" Alexis offers, scooping both Andrew and Zachary up in her arms, balancing them expertly on her hips, playfully zooming them into the kitchen area. "See? Mommy's right here. You can watch me cook."

"Otay, mommy." Both chime together, sitting at their kiddie table as Alexis gets out their crayons and paper.

"Me too! Me too!" Genesis comes tumbling in with her siblings, Eliza and Matthew hot on her heels.

"Okay, babies." Alexis smiles, her brood tromping in like ducklings after her, most of them never wanting to stray far from her. "Now, mommy is going to be cooking. So, you need to stay right here." Alexis reminds gently to her children.

"Momma! I wanna helps." Eliza tugs gently on Alexis' shirt as Alexis walks into the kitchen.

"Okay, sweetie." Alexis gently takes her hand. "How about you sit here and rinse the veggies, then? Then mommy can chop them."

"So…" Kol growls. "YOU'RE TELLING ME, **_MY CHILD_** IS WANDERING THE QUARTER AND YOU CAN'T **_FIND_** HIM!?" Kol finally loses his temper, fangs flashing as he flashes in front of Josette, pinning her to the nearest wall, eyes boring into Josette's with the intensity of a burning sun, but as dark as midnight and the abyss of the Mariana Trench in the ocean.

" _Kol_." Elijah says, attempting to intervene; it would not do to make an enemy of the Gemini Coven, one of their closest allies and friends, particularly after all they had done to help them and be there for them in their darkest time and need.

"Don't-" Kol cuts off, his hand thrusting out, immediately sending a wave of magic lashing out at his siblings and the Gemini Coven that dared to step closer. "Just **_don't_**." Kol hisses, eyes dark and threatening.

"Don't you dare... As if you won't do **_anything_** to get your own children back. Cross _Hell_ and the _Other Side_ if you had to." Kol growls lowly.

"Do you wish to go back to Alexis and tell her that Zachary is lost? Gone? Tell me, Elijah, _do you?_ " Kol challenges, pain clear in his voice. "That her _child_ is _gone?_ "

"If I have no help, then _fine_." Kol hisses, voice dark and vindictive, almost sinister. "But don't you **_dare_** stand in my way."

"We will find Zachary, Kol." Elijah promises. "We will. Come. Let the Gemini Coven look further, Kol."

"Fine." Kol growls, dropping Josette from where he had pinned her against the wall. "Find him. Find him, **_now_**."

" _Zachary_." Kol breathes, flashing into the Mikaelson penthouse, a call from Marcel to Niklaus answering his question of where his youngest was and rendering the Gemini Coven's search not needed.

"Daddy!" Zachary looks up from his coloring pages.

" _Zachary_." Kol breathes again, sweeping up his youngest into his arms, swinging him high into the air and then pressing him to his chest, dropping a kiss to his crown. "I missed you, buddy. Daddy missed you so much. I was looking for you."

"I missed you too, daddy!" Zachary screeches happily, hugging his father tightly, and placing sloppy kisses to Kol's cheeks.

"I love you, Zachary." Kol nuzzles his youngest, his inner animal turning complacent instead of the constant restlessness and overbearing protectiveness instincts he had.

"I lwove you too, daddy. Look! I drew a picture for you." Zachary smiles, pointing to the piece of paper on the table.

"That's great, bud." Kol smiles, ruffling his son's hair.

"And mommy's making soup!" Zachary crows happily.

Kol huffs slightly, sitting down next to his son, inner animal pleased that his son was back, and Kol simply enjoying the moment with his family, also pleased that Zachary was seemingly over the traumatic incident for the moment at least.

"Daddy?" Zachary questions.

"Yeah, bud?"

"You always come save me froms the bad guys, right?" Zachary asks, plopping himself in his father's lap.

"Always, bud. I'll always come save you. Daddy will always protect you." Kol softens, head resting on his son's head. "No matter what, I'll always fight for you. _Always and forever._ "

" _Always and forevers_." Zachary repeats.

 ** _Because we need some kid fluffs! And I thought the last chapter needed some sort of resolution other than where I left it..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I began my last quarter of Senior year... I'm already going crazy... So, we'll see how updates go from here. Help. Me. I'm. Drowning._**


	43. The Devil You Know (Part One)

No One's POV

"It was _forty-six_ -" Rebekah emphasizes, pointing to her brothers Kol and Niklaus who were in the living room with her, both Finn and Elijah gone doing errands of some sort; most likely researching more on the Hollow and how to stop the Spirit, after all, although Dahlia and Freya were of no threat to their family, the Hollow still lingered over them like a dark cloud and beast that stalked the shadows.

"Bekah!" Alexis hushes, motioning to the kids playing on their various play mats in living room in various positions and arrays of disorder and chaos.

" _Forty-six_ bodies drained." Rebekah emphasizes, only her voice quieter, enough that the Mikaelson children wouldn't necessarily pay attention to what the adults were talking about.

"Non-sense. It was at _least_ sixty… They neglected to check the attic." Kol waves his hands from where he was lounging in an arm chair, reminiscing of past days and memories of terrorizing the countryside and cities together as a family.

"Ah." Niklaus smirks, sipping on his bourbon.

"Why do people always run for the attic? I mean, it makes no sense." Kol trades a smirk with his older brother, both of them chuckling a little.

" _Men_." Rebekah scoffs at her brothers' bravado, Alexis managing a laugh; it shouldn't be funny, but the two middle Mikaelson men were always into some sort of mischief and chaos, this was just one of many prime examples of it.

"Momma?" Zachary totters up to Alexis, tugging on her pants a little to get her attention. "Plway zoo?"

"Sure, baby. Mommy will play zoo with you." Alexis smiles, sitting down on the floor with both sets of twins rushing to sit by her and play.

Suddenly, a rumbling, not unlike an earthquake shakes the foundation of the Mikaelson estate, and a devastating roar reverberating, equally as loud as the shaking had been.

The Hollow, though still a Spirit, and therefore trapped between worlds, was smart and cunning, and moreover would not be deterred from her purpose; while the barrier kept her from her objective, the Hollow knew other methods that could gain her the goals she sought.

She only needed to distract those who protected the ones she perused; her followers had been suited for a few purposes after all, while at first, their power enough to sustain her, she had outgrown them by now, and sought the greater power that the Original Warlocks would bring her, her followers had, she conceded, given her information she needed to obtain her end goals.

" _KOL! NIKLAUS!_ " Alexis calls for both her mates, pulling her children closer as they begin to cry, the rest automatically running to her side, if they weren't already by her that is.

"Stay here, angel." Kol is already out of the double doors of the mansion before he can finish saying what he was saying.

"Bekah, stay with Alexis." Niklaus is leaping after his younger brother, eyes tinted gold, showing his precariously held control.

"Mommy, mommy." Andrew cries, pressing himself closer, face tucking into Alexis' side.

"What is it, baby?" Alexis attempts to sooth Andrew's cries.

"It's her. It's _her_. She's come. She's come." Andrew cries, small fingers gripping tighter onto his mother's shirt, tears wetting her shirt thoroughly. "Dwon't let her get us, mommy."

"Shh, mommy won't let her get you. **_Never_**." Alexis says fiercely, voice nearly dropping into a full growl, pulling Andrew a little closer to her.

"The spirit I have seen may be the devil, and the devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape." Elijah's voice echoes coldly through the living room, his footsteps walking into the living room surprising both Rebekah and Alexis.

"Elijah." Alexis jumps at the sound of Elijah's voice, turning to look at the second oldest Original.

"Do you not recall your Shakespeare? The ghost which appeared to Hamlet. And then, of course unrelenting tragedy." Elijah barely tilts his head nor acknowledges his mate, merely starring at her and the children blankly, unnerving Alexis and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge, a chill run down her spine.

"You're not Elijah." Alexis immediately pulls her children behind her, flashing into a defensive standing position, her eyes flashing dangerously; she would protect her children to her dying breathe.

"Mommy? Momma?" A chorus of confused, scared chimes whimper out.

The Hollow's blue aura flashed in normally dark brown eyes, and a cruel, cold, and sinister smile showed where a smile would once fill Alexis with warmth, security, and a feeling of home, indicating possession of the second oldest Mikaelson.

" _Hello there_."

 ** _So, despite my attempts to gain some reader interaction... *glances at fav/follower count meaningfully*_**

 ** _I've decided to do a spin-off of this series! I hope you guys are as excited as I am for it!_**

 ** _1\. Plot bunnies just WON'T leave me alone. *shrugs helplessly*_**

 ** _2\. I believe the Mikaelson heirs are going to be better than Hope... Because frankly I was appalled at her behavior in s5 of TO. Sure, teenagers have their bratty phases... But hers go beyond that... I mean, I'll be the first to raise my hand at that AA meeting... But last time I checked... I didn't kidnap my parent OR try to kill an uncle OR yell at my father that I blame him for ALL my life issues... So... Excuse-not-excuse. Sorry-not-sorry. I don't like her. And I don't think Legacies will be any better..._**

 ** _3\. I've already got plans. Because, again, plot bunnies are multiplying & apparently demand to be written... Ugh. Why can't they write on another story? Sometimes the writing life is just frustrating in a... Sort of awesome way?_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	44. The Devil You Know (Part Two)

No One's POV

" _Hello there_."

"N- no." Alexis takes a shuddered breathe.

"Yes, indeed." Elijah, no, the _Hollow_ , Alexis corrects in her mind, answers, tone a dead, hollow sound, the Hollow stepping forward, making Alexis tense even more.

"H- how?" Alexis asks, feeling a mixture of both dread and icy fear grip her.

"Oh, it was quiet simple, easy; _child's_ play." The Hollow answers, eyes flashing again, lighting up Elijah's eyes an icy and cold blue.

"Alexis-" Rebekah begins, voice cautious, and clearly questioning why Alexis was even entertaining the Spirit.

"I don't believe that." Alexis denies, inching closer still, her form subtly shifting muscles tensing and coiling, preparing herself to react.

"Mommy? Momma?" Small voices question, fearful and anxious.

"It- it's okay, babies." Alexis hushes, hand coming out to halt her children.

"Perhaps you should listen to your children." The Hollow tilts her head, the fake, almost cynical and clinical look so misplaced on Elijah's features.

"You didn't over power Elijah easy… I don't believe that." Alexis repeats, her vampire hearing giving her the advantage of hearing the roar of something hitting the barrier and the sound of hybrids, Kol, and Niklaus around the Gemini barrier; the Hollow wasn't just possessing Elijah but attacking their defenses as well, then.

"You're right. He's there. You should hear him. Fighting me." The Hollow acknowledges. "I don't understand how you put up with him. So stiff and boring, so _dull_ … Always so worried and anxious… Elskan, Astin." The Hollow imitates Elijah's voice mockingly, face contorting in what Alexis assumed to be the Hollow's attempts to mimic Elijah's expressions.

"I wouldn't underestimate Elijah." Alexis growls a little, advancing closer. "Elijah… Elijah, I don't know if- I know you can hear me."

"You have to _fight_ her." Alexis speaks, gaze locking with the Hollow. "You can, I _believe_ in you."

" _He can't_." The Hollow replies evenly, gaze meeting Alexis'.

"Elijah… Elijah, remember when you- you took me downtown? And we walked the Quarter? Just the two of us? I was pregnant. With Ellie and Ana, and going stir crazy. It was late, I couldn't sleep. I had woken up and was pacing in the living room. So you took me downtown. We walked the silent streets, the lights of the street and the moon giving us light. It was silly, but you stopped me, and took me by the hand, and we danced in the middle of the Garden District." Alexis talks anyways, her voice a small plea as she inches closer. "Elij- Elijah?"

"As I said… Elijah is not here." The Hollow repeats, eyes flashing blue as the Spirit steps forward.

"And I don't accept that." Alexis growls. "Rebekah, _go!_ Take the kids! **_Run!_** "

"Alexis, **_DON'T!_** " Rebekah screams, her voice echoing through the living room as she watches her best friend and the closest thing she had ever had to a sister lung at the Hollow; the image of her brother, though not himself, hurting his mate, clashing with what she knew was reality.

"MOMMY! MOMMA!"

"Come, come." Rebekah immediately rushes her to her nieces and nephews, barely shielding them in time to watch the Hollow, cloaked in the image of her older brother throw Alexis across the room. "It's- it's okay. It's okay. It'll be okay. Mommy will be okay. We- we need to go."

"Mommy. Momma." Her nieces and nephews whine and whimper, reluctantly following their aunt to the cars in the garage of the Mikaelson mansion.

"Shh, shh. I know. Mommy will be okay. I promise. Your mommy is very brave and strong." Rebekah offers reassurances, herding them quickly away, helping them into an Escalade and strapping the one-year olds into their bucket car seats before flashing into the driver's seat, car rumbling down the long driveway a moment later.

"Good luck, Alexis… Stay safe." Rebekah whispers, glancing back once in the rear view mirror as she drives past the Gemini barrier, phone already dialing. "Luke, please, I need your help."

 ** _One reviewer ask if Elijah as the Hollow is canon. Yes, it is. This occurs in 4x05. I took a few lines (like 2) from that episode "I Hear You Knocking" when Elijah/the Hollow confronts Marcel._**

 _ **I felt it was more applicable to Alexis, because why would Marcel find Elijah "a pleasing form"? He's not in a relationship with Elijah. Though, technically this is a Shakespeare line that TO took from one of his plays, therefore it's not meant that way necessarily... So, really, he said, she said, type of thing. Haha.**_

 _ **Anyways, I still believe it's better told to Alexis...**_

 ** _However, technically (in canon), I am not sure if we actually know if Elijah is possessed, or the Hollow is simply taking a corporeal form... In this instance, I am using possession._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I officially HATE senior year. My professor... Let's just say, there are MANY, MANY WORDS, I could use to describe him. NONE of them kind. I. Am. Drowning. Send a life raft... *frantic laughter*_**


	45. The Devil You Know (Part Three)

No One's POV

Alexis felt herself be thrown backwards, her back hitting a bookshelf harshly, jabbing at sharp angles, a few books rattling in their place and falling down, and hitting her on the head in process; she had barely scrambled up, getting her bearings before the Hollow was on her.

"Eli- _Elijah!_ " Alexis pleads, feeling Elijah, or rather the Hollow's powers, pick her up and throw her against the wall, plaster cracking and splintering under her weight, falling to the floor and all around her like fairy dust; Alexis scrambled slightly for something, _anything_ , to fight back even if she knew it would be fruitless against someone as powerful and strong as the Hollow.

"Elijah isn't here." The Hollow answers, eyes flashing an icy, cold blue, instantly on the younger vampire, pinning her against the wall.

"Eli- Elijah- _listen_." Alexis pleads, struggling slightly for air. "You- you have to _fight_ her. I _know_ you can. Don't- don't you remember? Re- remember when I was pregnant with Eliza? And you- you used to play piano for me, for hours. Beca- because it used to calm her down at night? When I couldn't sleep?"

The Hollow's grip almost seemed to lessen for a brief moment, the only moment Alexis needed to wiggle free, darting across the room where a stash of hidden stakes where hidden; while regular stakes couldn't kill Elijah, or any of the other Originals, Alexis figured maybe she could temporarily knock Elijah out, as much as that thought pained her to think about. Of course, she didn't _want_ to hurt Elijah or incapacitate him either, but if it was between him or her children, there was no choice in her mind.

" _NO!_ " The Hollow shrieks furiously, as the spirit feels Elijah fight for a sliver of control, the inhumane howl, chilling Alexis to her bones.

"Like I said, he's stronger than you think." Alexis mutters a bit smugly, clearly her plan working.

"Come on, 'Lijah." Alexis encourages, deftly wielding the smooth, elegantly carved, wooden stake. "I _know_ you can fight her. You _know_ me. You wouldn't hurt me. It's me, it's Alexis. I'm your **_mate_**." Alexis coaxes, facing Elijah again.

The Hollow rages again, icy blue flicking back across Elijah's dark brown eyes, Elijah's form moving before Alexis had time to react.

" _ELIJAH!_ " Alexis screams, feeling her body be thrown into the coffee table, their bodies colliding harshly, and the table crashing and shattering beneath their body weight.

"Please! Please, I know you're there!" Alexis pleads, the Hollow trapping her to the ground, wood and glass digging sharply into Alexis' back. "You can _fight_ this, Elijah! You can _fight_ the Hollow! You're strong enough!"

"I am going to _enjoy_ this." The Hollow's voice, colder, harsher than anything Elijah would ever say, the stake Alexis had previously in her own hand, appearing in the Hollow's, poised precariously in the Hollow's hold, directly over Alexis' heart. "Poor weak, pathetic, Alexis Danielson… Can't save her children, her mate… And now her mate is too helpless, under my control… He can't break free… He's **_mine_** now. Just like your children… Funny how things like that happen. _I always get what I want_ …"

"Eli- Elijah!" Alexis struggles. "Remember? Don't you remember? I was- I was homesick… It was- shortly after- after you and your siblings found me… But- but it was just us. You wanted to- to do something special. So- so you surprised me. By taking me on a trip to see my home town. Even though- though it wasn't quite the same as- as my world… I was- it was perfect, and wonderful, and I think that was- was the moment I knew I could love you. Even if I didn't tell you then."

The Hollow's eyes were merciless and Alexis felt a deep sense of hopelessness, the stake only shifting higher as if going for the final strike.

Elijah blinks, gaze clearly and gasping nearly indiscernible as if realizing what was happening in the moment, the position he was in, the stake falling from Elijah's now shakily grasp, stopping only centimeters away from Alexis' heart.

"Elijah?" Alexis breathes out breathlessly, a hopeful tone to her voice, staring up at her mate.

" _ALEXIS!_ " Finn's voice roars out at the same time, watching his own brother drive a stake towards their mate's heart, clearly intent on stopping her heart and taking the very life from her body; Finn had come from the Quarter and had been informed by Sofya of Elijah's possession; she was a hired assassin and vampire, who had been previously inhabited and possessed against her will by the Hollow. " _NO!_ "

 _ **College is still awful... Only 2 more weeks of this quarter... Please rescue me from this hell... UGH.**_

 _ **Reviews would be lovely!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	46. The Devil You Know (Part Four)

No One's POV

" _NO!_ " Finn charges his brother, slamming Elijah against the far wall of the living room, the two eldest Mikaelsons colliding like two titans against one another, indenting against the wall, and quite literally cracking it; Finn growling and snarling, fangs bared in a sharp reprimand and fierce ferocity, fiercer than Alexis had ever seen the eldest Mikaelson be.

" _FINN!_ " Alexis shouts, flashing up into a standing position, feeling a tingle of aches and pains from the fight against the Hollow. "Stop! _Stop!_ It's not- it's Elijah! He- he didn't- it wasn't him!" Alexis tries to coax, flashing over to Finn and Elijah, hands landing on Finn's strangling grip against his younger brother and attempting to pry him away.

Elijah, for all his Original strength, was barely resisting or fighting his older brother; perhaps feeling guilty for his actions he had committed against Alexis while possess by the Hollow.

"Stop! _Please!_ " Alexis cries out loudly, pushing on Finn's arm to no avail, her own vampire strength no match for a thousand year old Original.

Finn growls again, fangs snapping at his brother in warning once before releasing Elijah, shoving him hard into the wall, making a deeper hole, as if to assert his dominance before turning to Alexis, bundling her away from Elijah, a low rumbling noise in his chest.

"Are you alright, Alexis?" Finn asks, nose dipping into her neck automatically.

"It wasn't Elijah's fault." Alexis says quietly, allowing Finn to hold her, peeking over Finn's arm to look at Elijah who only looked brooding and quiet and despondent at Alexis, tracking her every move with his elder brother.

"Fault or not, you were still put in danger, my love." Finn points out, gently framing Alexis' face with his hands, leaning down to place a kiss upon her forehead. "And until we are certain, _absolutely_ certain, the Hollow _is_ and _will_ _not_ take hold of Elijah again… It is _not_ safe."

"I am sorry, Elskan." Elijah looks ashamed, tears actually building in his expression. "Please… _Forgive me_ … Even- I know I do not deserve it. I- I cannot bear-"

"Elijah…" Alexis twists out of Finn's embrace, managing to slip the eldest Mikaelson, cutting off Elijah's pained words, his expression twisted. "Honey, there's nothing to forgive. Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

"Alexis-" Finn paces, his inner animal clearly not pleased, and entirely too anxious to have her away from him and close to his brother.

"What's going on here?" Niklaus asks, striding into the destroyed living room.

" _Niklaus_." Finn answers, gaze turning towards his other younger brothers.

" _What happened?_ " Kol demands, a low growl in his throat as he stares at the destroyed wall, suspiciously like a human shaped dent in it, and the wrecked furniture and overall smashed living room.

"The- the Hollow attacked." Alexis answers, pressing herself closer to Elijah, hoping to shield Elijah from his brothers inevitable blow up that was going to happen.

"That is not all, Alexis." Finn frowns, clearly not above telling Niklaus and Kol everything.

"It wasn't Elijah's fault!" Alexis cries in protest, clinging onto Elijah's shirt.

" _What did you do?_ " Kol growls, now turning a glare onto his older brother.

"He didn't mean to." Alexis answers immediately, quick to defend. "The Hollow made him. You _know_ he'd never hurt me."

"It is alright, Elskan." Elijah calms, fingers gently pressing along Alexis' back, reveling in the feeling of his mate and her trust in him, even if he felt it was misplaced.

"No, no it's not!" Alexis cries, head resting against Elijah's chest. "No, it's not… You wouldn't hurt me. You _love_ me."

"I do, Elskan. _I do_." Elijah softens immediately, voice quieter. "But I _hurt_ you. I _attacked_ you. I almost _killed_ you. If- if it weren't for the fact- if it weren't for your bravery."

Niklaus and Kol look outraged at the revelations, Kol nearly lunging for his brother were it not for Alexis withering glare and proximity to Elijah (mostly her proximity to Elijah).

"But- but you were strong enough." Alexis argued. "You fought back."

"I will always do so." Elijah assures. "But Finn is right. Until we are sure the Hollow does not have a hold on my mind… Until we are sure I cannot hurt you again or Eliza. It's not _safe_. You know I only wish to keep you safe."

"Alexis- my love…" Finn pleads. " _Please_."

" _Love_." Niklaus tries, sighing and rubbing his forehead as he breathes in through his nose attempting not to blow up; he knew Alexis would only dig in her feet more if he did so. "Think of the kids."

"Okay... Fine. I- I guess. If- If Jo can come." Alexis says reluctantly.

"I will call her." Niklaus promises.

"Everything will be okay." Elijah promises, kissing Alexis gently. "Now go." Elijah gently pushes Alexis toward his siblings.

"I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Astin."


	47. Finding Sanctuary

No One's POV

" _Bekah_." Alexis greets, tone relieved and exhausted, feeling a deep sort of exhaustion and fatigue from the morning's events that finally hit her hard in a sort of mixture of emotional turmoil and stress.

" _Alexis_." Rebekah greets relieved to see the closest thing she had to a sister, as well as her best friend alive and relatively in one piece, answering the door to the Gemini compound. "Is- are you okay? How is Elijah?"

"I'm- I'm okay. Elijah is- is back to himself. He's- Finn and your brothers… They put him in Freya's old cell… Downstairs. Elijah agreed. I- I didn't want to. But- but they didn't think it was safe… Until they were certain that- that the Hollow wasn't- wasn't controlling him anymore. He- he didn't want to hurt me, or the kids… I'm sorry, Bekah." Alexis apologizes, looking away, clearly feeling guilty for locking up Elijah like some common criminal or beast.

"Don't apologize, Alexis. You got my brother back, pulled him back from where he was, trapped by the Hollow. He's _safe_. You're _safe_. That's all that matters. And I agree. The Hollow is clearly stronger and more powerful than anything we've dealt with before. And until we can figure something out… It's better this way. _Really_." Rebekah places a comforting hand on Alexis and pulling her into a firm hug. "Now, come on… I think there's some little monsters who want to see you."

"Momma! Mommy!" Little voices screech happily, collective two and three-year olds tromp to their mother, all eagerly clamoring for attention. "Your's back!"

"Yes, I am, babies." Alexis crouches down, arms opening up to allow her children to snuggle into her embrace.

"Momma otay?" Abigail asks softly, tugging gently on her mother's shirt, sucking on her fist lightly and dragging over a stuffed bunny she had been playing with.

"I'm okay, sweetie." Alexis answers, kissing Abigail on her small forehead, fingers brushing through her hair. "Momma's okay."

"Otay, momma." Abigail whispers, plopping down next to her mother, evidently appeased with her mother's answer. "Love's you."

"I love you too, sweetie pie." Alexis replies, gaze softening.

" _Alexis_." Rebekah offers, walking into the room with a sleepy Ellie, Elijah's youngest just blinking her eyes open from her nap and beginning to squirm and babble.

"Thank you for taking care of them, Bekah." Alexis reaches her arms for Ellie.

"You know I always will. They're my nieces and nephews, Alexis. And I love them. And you're the closest thing I have to a sister. You're my best friend." Rebekah smiles. "You're _family_."

"Well, thank you anyways." Alexis smiles down at Ellie, fingers reaching to tickle Ellie in the belly. "Because… Because I need you and Lucas to do something for me."

" _Anything_ , Alexis."

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asks, standing at the island counter in the kitchen at the Gemini compound, Rebekah standing next to him looking equally unsure and concerned.

"Of course I'm not… But this- The Hollow has shown that she is stronger and more powerful than we expected… The Hollow took _Elijah_. Made him nothing more than a puppet… Of course I don't blame him." Alexis emphasizes. "But, logically, rationally, I understand the concerns… If the Hollow can do that- what makes us so certain the Hollow won't take Nik? Or Finn? The Strix? Or even me? I'm not as strong as you guys. Any of you. I'm just a newbie vampire… And, more than that, we don't know how to combat the Hollow yet. And- and until then… I- I need my children _safe_ … Even- even if that means they- they aren't _here_ … With _me_ …"

"Okay… Okay, Alexis…" Rebekah slowly replies, her expression softening and voice quietening. "I- I understand."

"There is no one… Absolutely _no one_ that I would trust more than you and Lucas, Rebekah. I love Caroline, of course. But she's with Marcel right now. And needed here. You are- my best friend, Bekah. My _sister_ and _family_. You would fight tooth and nail, heart and soul, life and death, to protect my children. And would raise them as your own, if you had to…" Alexis emphasizes, tone a little watery.

"I would. You _know_ that I would, Alexis." Rebekah replies, a little choked up at Alexis' trust in her; she loved her brothers, she did, but the Mikaelsons weren't good with emotions, they never had been. It had always been, as Alexis' termed in the "stabby" and "growly" sort of actions, but with Alexis, she brought out a different side in them all. And Rebekah would be forever grateful.

"So, please… I don't- I don't _want_ this… But- but I want them _safe_. And it isn't safe here in the Quarter. And I know they're safe with you. So, until the Hollow is gone. Until their home is safe once more… Take care of them. _Please_." Alexis tells Rebekah and Lucas, a serious and heavy tone in the kitchen.

"We will, Alexis. With our lives." Rebekah promises, Lucas nodding gravely. "Family, Alexis. **_Always and forever._** "

 _To my babies, my children,_

 _I do not know how this will find you, as children full of wonder, a teenagers full of opinions, or adults with the world at their feet._

 _I write to you to tell you that I love you and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I did what I felt was most needed, even if that wasn't what I wanted. I sent you with Rebekah and Lucas in hopes to keep you safe. My sole regret is that I will be away from you._

 _This city and its evils would have seen you dead. But I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down. Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins, you will return to me._

 _Be good to your aunt and uncle. I draw comfort knowing that they will protect you. And I know they will not rest until our family is united, you are safe, and our home is protected. Until then, I hope that you will be allowed to grow, thrive, and live without the threats the Quarter and New Orleans._

 _You are the legacy this family has always desired and the promise we fought to protect. Most of all, you are my children and I love you with all my heart and soul._

 _I love you to the moon and back,_

 _Your mother,_

 _Alexis_


	48. Right Choices

No One's POV

Alexis sat starring numbly out over the Mikaelson plantation, the quiet, once something she would have perhaps craved admits the chaos of her children (at least a short reprieve), now eerily and uncomfortably silent, echoing in her ears like a gavel coming down.

"Alexis, my love." Finn rumbles, his inner animal making low pitched, soothing tones for his mate, sensing her distress and anguish like a gaping wound, raw, irritated, and festering.

"Finn-" Alexis turns into Finn's chest, seeking comfort and familiarity. "Did- did I make the wrong choice?" At the question, Alexis voice breaks into silent tears, chokes of silent sobs spilling over as she heaves into his chest as if unable to find air.

"No, no you did not, my love." Finn immediately hushes, his inner animal rumbling more, distressed at his mate's further agony and distraught nature, immediately wanting to fix her unhappiness and grief; he would walk to the ends of the Earth if he could or the gates of Hell themselves if need be. "You did this to protect them. You only want the best for them. _I_ know this. _You_ know this, my love."

"I- I miss them, Finn." Alexis says quietly, her sobs coming in small hiccups.

"I miss them too. It won't be for long, my love." Finn whispers, his lips pressing gently to her forehead, warm and soothing. "It _won't_. I **_promise_**. You know that we will do everything in our power to stop the Hollow and bring back your children, **_our_** children." Finn promises, his arms tightening around Alexis, pulling her fully into his lap, a blanket to burrito her in, pulled tightly around her as well.

"Promise?" Alexis whispers again, feeling insecure. "Promise I did the right thing? Promise we'll stop the Hollow?"

"I **_promise_** , my love. With all my heart and soul." Finn vows, his lips gently touching her neck where he had bonded them several years prior, Alexis stretching her neck for the eldest Original, and resting more calmly against his chest, sobs dying into quieter tears.

" _Elskan_." Elijah walks into the living room.

" _Lijah?_ " Alexis quivers, head peeking up from Finn's hold.

"Yes, Elskan. Dr. Laughlin and Olivia confirmed that I was free of the Hollow's control." Elijah answers, gaze softening as he pauses a distance away from both Alexis and his older brother, unsure of his position with Alexis and _certainly_ with his brother, his brothers none too fond of him at the moment for what he had done to Alexis under the Hollow's control (even if Alexis insisted he should not be to blame).

"I- Eliza and Ellie aren't-" Alexis quivers again, tears filling her eyes as she thinks about her babies away from her and with Rebekah and Lucas, even though she trusted her best friend, basically sister, and the Gemini leader to take care of them with their lives.

"Niklaus told me, Astin. I understand. I do. You made the right choice. Not just because of my actions. But for what is coming." Elijah lightly cuts off his mate, his arms opening up to give Alexis the chance to come to him if she wished.

Alexis flashed to him immediately, burying herself into his chest, tears silent as they made his dress shirt damp, and fingers wrinkle the fabric.

"Shhh, Elskan. Shh, it is alright." Elijah calms, head bending down to press a firm kiss to her crown and inner animal rumbling softly. "Rebekah and Lucas will protect them. And we will protect _you_. We will win back the Quarter and bring our children _home_." Elijah growls, voice full of dark promise for all those who would ever _dare_ challenge the strength and power of the Mikaelson name and house. "The Hollow has dared to disrupt our _kingdom_ , dared to come against _you_ and our _children_ , therefore, let her answer to **_me_**."


	49. Gods & Monsters (Part One)

No One's POV

Alexis wanted to burst from her own skin, scream to the heavens, or possibly go on a small murdering rampage (not that she had killed or even fed on any humans since turning, but that was a story for another time), she wasn't sure which at the moment; it had been two weeks since Alexis had sent her children off to be with Rebekah and Lucas, and every moment had been pure _hell_.

Alexis had never known that she could love someone so deep, so unfathomably, and unconditionally as she loved her children, it was deeper and greater than anything she had ever known; probably even more than she loved her mates, or at least it was different that loving Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol (she loved them just as sure, deep and constant as the oceans and tides, but it was _different_ than her children, just as she was sure it was the same for them with her and the kids).

She was restless, anxious, constantly on edge, and her inner animal paced nearly relentlessly inside her, wanting desperately to do something, but there was nothing to do, _nothing_ she could do.

The day was pleasant, a cool spring day with sun filtering through the budding and leafing trees, and Niklaus encouraged her to go for a short ride around their property, to stretch her legs and get out of the house instead of sulking, depressed and despondent.

Winter trotted briskly along the well-worn path around the Mikaelson plantation, ears flicking back and forth alertly to his surroundings, listening to birds chirp and Alexis' occasional commands.

The melody started softly, barely distinguished from the chirps and whispers from the wind brushing through the trees.

 _Are you, are you,  
Coming to the tree.  
They strung up a man,  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be.  
If we met at midnight,  
In the hanging tree._

Winter reared suddenly, even as an experienced rider, Alexis was caught off guard, Winter rearing high and throwing her off balance, making her fall, Winter galloping off back towards the barns.

 _Are you, are you,  
Coming to the tree.  
Where dead man called out,  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met at midnight.  
In the hanging tree._

"Show yourself." Alexis demands, pushing herself up from the ground, an eerie tone sweeping through the grounds, set by the haunting melody.

One of Niklaus' hybrids steps out from the tree line, Alexis slightly ashamed to admit she didn't know his name; she knew most, but he had so many

"Wha-" Alexis tilts her head confused.

"Did you believe I was gone forever? That I would not find away? Eventually." The hybrid speaks.

" _The Hollow_." Alexis growls, watching the hybrid's eyes flash, by now, a familiar blue.

"Hello again." The Hollow grins, her grin cold and threatening.

"You won't win. You _won't_ get my children. _I won't let you_." Alexis growls, her eyes darkening.

The Hollow flashed towards Alexis, Alexis immediately taking a defensive stance, waiting for the barreling weight of the hybrid to slam into her, Alexis flipping the hybrid over and pushing hard against the nearest tree, impaling the hybrid on a short stub of a branch.

The Hollow roared in pure fury, the sound of the scream nearly deafening to Alexis' ears as the hybrid pushed off the tree, blood pouring from the open wound where Alexis had injured the Hollow.

" _Enough_." The Hollow growls, eyes flashing cold blue, Alexis feeling herself be thrown backwards towards the ground. "You've become too _meddlesome_. And my patience has grown _thin_."

"You **_won't_** win." Alexis hisses out, teeth gritting as she struggles vainly under the Hollow's powers. "My children are _safe_ … You've **_already_** _lost_."

Alexis feels the Hollow's powers let up, only for a brief moment, perhaps for the Hollow to toss her around more or for the Hollow to gloat and horde over her, but either way, it was the brief reprieve Alexis needed; Alexis lunged, tackling the Hollow to the ground, a momentary scuffle ensuring before Alexis snapped the hybrid's neck to the side.

Alexis was sure the only reason she had gotten the upper hand was due to the hybrid's lesser status in training to her own, being that she trained with her Original mates, or the Hollow's arrogance and anger at Alexis' earlier words; perhaps it was both, she didn't wish to question her good fortune.

Another rustle diverted Alexis' attention, Alexis flashing into a standing position, arm already swinging at her attacker.

" _Elskan_." Elijah breathes, voice smooth and calming, like water over a trickling stream or brook.

" _Elijah_." Alexis breathes, voice breathless and holding a tremor of both terror and relief at hearing his voice.

"Forgive me for startling you. I thought you were in danger." Elijah offers, then looking to the temporarily unconscious hybrid. "It appears I was mistaken." Elijah amends, tucking away the stake he had grabbed on his way out of the stables, having seen Winter gallop back from where he had been sitting inside his study working and becoming immediately worried for Alexis' safety.

"It was- the Hollow, she came back. She was- here… Again." Alexis trembles a little, turning into Elijah's chest for comfort. "She wanted the children."

"I see." Elijah frowns, tucking Alexis into his chest and smoothing circles down her spine. "We will see what we can do for him… This cannot happen again. It _will_ not happen again, Alexis. **_I promise_**."

 _ **So... *crickets chirping***_

 _ **Reviews anyone? Anyone still out there?**_

 _ **Thank you to NicoleR85 & marleemiller5769 who reviewed last chapter! And review consistently. Your encouragement is much appreciated! You're awesome!**_

 _ **Also, Fanficqueen306 because your my fanfic soulmate!**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. This story is actually... Dare I utter these words... ALMOST COMPLETE! *gasps***_

 _ **Hanging Tree ~ Hunger Games Soundtrack**_


	50. Gods & Monsters (Part Two)

No One's POV

The mansion was silent, the early dawn rising across the Mikaelson plantation, birds just beginning to wake, chirping and stirring in their nests, and small animals hoping and scurrying about in their dens.

But the peace and tranquility would not last long; soon an all too familiar roar and blue aura was upon the Mikaelson plantation, rushing, clouding the horizon, and attempting to take over and fight the Gemini boundary barrier.

The roar was deafening, shaking at the foundations of the Mikaelson manor, rattling the window panes and rumbling the very ground of the entire plantation, making the horses stir and neigh in their stalls with fright.

"Li- Lijah?" Alexis stirs, eyes flashing open with a gasp, feeling the tremble of the tremors.

"Shh, Astin." Elijah hushes, lips pressing against the nap of her neck, firm and assuring. "Shhh. All will be well." He calms.

"What- what is it?" Alexis asks, stirring more.

"The Hollow as arrived." Elijah answers truthfully, already up and moving around their room, his actions tense and purposeful as he dresses in a flash.

"The Hollow-" Alexis echoes.

"Shhh." Elijah kneels again to their bedside. "We have a plan. Dr. Laughlin has a plan."

"Will it work?" Alexis worries, pushing herself up more, already sliding out of the covers to change.

"It is the best plan we have." Elijah follows his mate into their closet, pulling her close to himself, lips caressing her neck and jaw. "Do not worry, Elskan. It will work."

"I want to bring our children home, 'Lijah. I want our family to be whole."

"As do I, Astin. And I will do _everything_ in my power to give you your desire." Elijah vows, gently trailing kisses along his mate's bare shoulder. " _Any and everything_. The Hollow shall not plague us any longer. **_This I vow_**."

The entire Gemini Coven was assembled when Elijah and Alexis walked out of the Mikaelson mansion to the training grounds, where, not too long ago Alexis was watching Olivia train Zachary and Andrew; it seemed like a life time ago rather than a mere few weeks; but the memory was like a raw wound left open and gaping.

"Dr. Laughlin." Elijah nods to the eldest Gemini leader, Olivia standing next to her sister Josette, only Lucas was absent since he was with Rebekah taking care of the Mikaelson heirs.

"Elijah." Josette nods back, looking equally as tense as the roar continues along the Mikaelson boarders.

"What's- what's happening?" Alexis questions nervously, twisting her hands together as she watches the Gemini Coven circle together (Davina was a given, she was family after all and the French Quarter Coven leader), Finn, Kol, and Niklaus already in some sort of loose circle together, clearly she and Elijah the last to arrive.

"We're taking the barrier down." Niklaus speaks evenly.

"What!?" Alexis bursts out. " _No!_ You- you can't!"

"Angel-" Kol sooths. "It's- it's just like before. They'll channel us. We're Originals. And the Hollow is strong. Channeling us gives them the power they need. And they'll trap her in a Prison World. Then, it'll be all over."

"But-" Alexis protests, hands twisting into her shirt and looking down at the ground, hating how weak and feeble she sounded.

"Just like before." Kol promises, stepping towards Alexis and gently pushing her face up to meet his gaze. "It's _alright_ , angel. Trust _me_. Trust _us_."

"Okay." Alexis whispers.

"There's my angel." Kol smiles, gently kissing Alexis' nose. "It'll all be over soon. And we'll go get our little monsters. They'll be _home_."

"Okay." Alexis nods a little more firm, struggling to feel as strong as she knew she needed to be; for herself, for her family, for _New Orleans_.

Because ultimately, this fight wasn't just about them, even if the Hollow was targeting primarily the Mikaelson heirs, she had also terrorized many of the covens and their children as well; the Hollow was a _plague_ , a **disease** , infecting and _destroying_ the city, and they were fighting for themselves, for their children, for their _city_ , and their **_crown_**.

"Dr. Laughlin. Olivia. The barrier, if you would?" Elijah signals with a slight nod, everything and everyone in position a few moments later, Alexis watching with anxious and worried anticipation from the sidelines with Aya and Marcel beside her.

Alexis could feel when the Gemini barrier came down, or rather, she could see it, because the moment it happened the blue aura rushed like a monsoon over the Mikaelson plantation.

" _HOLD!_ " Josette yells, her command nearly drowned out by the deafening scream of the Hollow, it hurt Alexis' ears, like nails on a chalk board, or metal crushing against metal, grating and harsh.

" ** _NO!_** " Alexis screams, watching the Hollow obscure the Mikaelsons and the Gemini Coven, the flickering of power from the Gemini Coven, like an arching, fragile dome of ice _shattering_ with only one touch.

Despite their well thought out plan and the strength of the Gemini Coven, they were _vastly_ over powered and _under_ prepared; Alexis watched the Gemini Coven and her mates _fall_.

" _Someone, fucking **do** something!_" Alexis hears herself scream in anguish, lashing out.

"Alexis- Alexis- _mom!_ " Marcel grips Alexis around the waist, his own voice breaking, but his iron strength locks around her as she lurches towards her mates and allies, no _friends_ , they were her _friends_ , as if she could do something, _anything_.

"We- we _can't_ -" Marcel says, his voice tense and clearly just as defeated and shattered as hers. "I have to- I have to _protect_ you."

" ** _NO!_** " Alexis screams, her mind clearly rejecting the reality she sees; she refused to believe that _this_ was how things were going to be, that _this_ was the end.

Alexis wasn't sure what happened in the next few moments, Marcel, despite both his actual physical age and his superior strength as an older vampire, Alexis managed to free herself from him; her mind fumbling for some sort of plan to simply _help_.

"Alex- _MOM!_ " Marcel flashes after Alexis.

Niklaus, his sire and adopted father, the only one in a _thousand of years_ (despite their rather rocky and tense times in between those thousands of years), who had showed him any type of love or affection, had made him promise to watch over Alexis and his children if something were to happen. He would keep that vow to the end of his days, and not just because his sire and adopted father had asked, but because Alexis herself had showed him love and compassion, like a _mother_ would.

" _NO!_ " Marcel feels himself scream, lunging at Alexis as he sees her break the vase that held Lucas Parker's, the elder Gemini twin and the third Gemini leader's, power.

Power floods Alexis' body, shocking her like a lightning bolt to her core, and nearly lighting up her body with a haunting, eerie look.

 _Dry lightning cracks across the skies,  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes…_

" ** _INADU_**." Alexis calls out, her voice echoing across the Mikaelson plantation, Alexis walking, no, practically _stalking_ across the plantation, lithe and dangerous.

 _Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away,  
Till there's nothing left standing._

A blue flash of light met a spark of blinding white power, Alexis thrusting her palms out forward in an action she had seen the Gemini leaders do so many countless times before; wind and power flashed around the Mikaelson plantation, the ground rumbling and shaking as the two powers collided, and then in another blink was _gone_.

 _Victory is in my veins,  
I know it, I know it.  
And I will not negotiate._

.

 _This is no mistake, no accident,  
When you think the final nail is in,  
Think again.  
Don't be surprised,  
I will still rise._

Across the country, miles away from the dangers of New Orleans and the Quarter, in an upscale townhouse in San Francisco, Rebekah was sitting on the living floor with Genesis, Abigail, and Eliza playing tea party, and Lucas playing dinosaurs with the boys, Zachary suddenly crashed to the floor, the toy bin he was attempting to pull out, crashing with him, all the toys spilling onto the floor chaotically.

" _Zachary!_ " Rebekah immediately rises, worriedly checking the younger Original Warlock over.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary's eyes flare gold.

 ** _I'M ALIVE GUYS! And I'm evil... Clearly. Cause what's up with this cliff hanger? HAHA!_**

 ** _GUYS!? GUESS WHAT!? *gasps* I'M. ALMOST. DONE. *gasps again*_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Blown Away ~ Carrie Underwood_**

 ** _Rise ~ Katy Perry_**


	51. Come Hell or High Water (Part One)

No One's POV

The Hollow's power had been unbearable, excruciating, and agonizing; the Spirit consuming the Gemini Coven in a darken haze and smoke, whispering, taunting, mocking, and hurling words in the minds of members of the Gemini Coven, breaking down their defenses as if they little more than tissue paper in the face of a great, destructive hurricane.

Josette could hear the whispered word of the Hollow in her mind, calling her to a dark and cold abyss, could see the haze begin to cloud and obscure her vision, blocking her from her coven and her _sister_ mere feet away from her, and could feel her powers slip from her grasp, like silk ribbon slipping through her fingers, and then there was _nothing_ , drifting in a void; untethered and floating astray.

Blinding light and power, familiar power, of her younger brother suddenly permeated the darkness, like a siren call, chasing away the darkness and the madness of the Hollow's spell and call.

" _Luke_." Josette hears herself mutter softly, almost as if she wasn't in control of her own actions or words.

" _Brother_." Olivia murmurs, her own voice equally as soft, her hand reaching out towards the blinding light, like a beacon in the shadowy expanse.

It was like a light had suddenly been forced on, illuminating the chasm that the Hollow had pitched the Gemini Coven in; their powers, instead of muted now roaring back to them in full force, blazing through them in ferocity not unlike fire blazing through a forest in the dry heat of summer.

The power of the Gemini leaders connected, a perfect balance of extraordinary power as it always should have been; white, blinding, dazzling, and burning, a _supernova_ , ready to **_consume_**.

The wave of magic snapped and sparked in the air, rippling in surges and rumbling across the ground, as if threatening to tear the very foundation and existence of reality apart, nature and magic swelling and bending reality to their _absolute_ **_will_**.

In another moment, all was still and utterly calm.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary screams inconsolable, small fists clenching tightly and flailing against Rebekah's attempts to sooth the youngest Original Warlock. " _MOMMY!_ **_WANT_** **_MOMMY!_** "

"Zach, _please_." Rebekah hushes, picking up the small wiggling two-year old, trying to wipe away his large rolling tears that fall. "Your- your mommy isn't here right now. I- I know you miss her. I miss her too. But- but we can't- we can't see her yet. We- we have to stay here for now. Remember?"

" _NWO!_ " Zachary howls, his eyes flaring gold again. " ** _MOMMY!_** "

"Please, Zach. I- I know it's hard, bud. I know. But- but I can't." Rebekah tries to sooth. "I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_." Rebekah hurts for her nieces and nephews, for Alexis, and her brothers; she knew how much it hurt them to be apart.

" _MOMMY!_ " Zachary beats at his aunt, his magic throwing a few toys across the room.

" _Luke_." Rebekah says, looking at her mate utterly helpless, hoping Lucas could somehow help or shed some light on what sparked this incident; clearly _something_ must have, they had been perfectly fine playing together moments before.

Lucas hesitates, clearly thinking, but unsure; Zachary Mikaelson, Kol's youngest twin, had exceptional powers, even at this age, all but a toddler who could only talk in broken sentences. Greater than any warlock in the Gemini Coven and would be one of the greatest warlocks to live; so it was possible it wasn't just a two-year old tantrum, or perhaps he was just missing his mother, having been separated for just over a month.

A sharp ring of a cell phone startles Rebekah, managing to take the youngest Mikaelson sibling by surprise, Rebekah nearly stumbling for her phone as she irately answers it; the interruption was _not_ what she needed when dealing with an upset Original Warlock who could put her through the wall if he so chose.

"Niklaus- you better have a good reason for-" Rebekah begins.

"It is time to return to New Orleans, sister." Niklaus cuts his sister off, tone severe and grave. " _Alexis has been hurt._ "

 ** _I'm sooo close to the end, guys... I can TASTE it!_**

 ** _I would love to get to 300 reviews... I mean, not that I'm putting a mandatory review on my chapters or anything... But I'm SO close to 300. It would be lovely if I could get that when I finish this story!_**

 ** _Thank you guys so much for your encouragement thus far!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	52. Come Hell or High Water (Part Two)

No One's POV

Alexis bolted up, like a shock of electricity straight through her heart, that jolted her to consciousness; the world before her blurring together in a sudden and abrupt clarity.

"He- hello?" Alexis questions, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, gaze flicking around her at the familiar surroundings of the Mikaelson plantation; sunlight of midmorning filtering through the large oaks and alder trees, the large barns and expansive pastures spreading out before her, and the small chirps and rustle of animals scuttling and rustling around.

Her mates, the Gemini Coven, nor any of the usual Strix or hybrids, were nowhere to be found.

It was a picture of absolute serenity, peace, and calm.

The Hollow was gone, the Mikaelson mansion as it once was, but she was absolutely _alone_.

" _Hello?_ " Alexis asks again, rising from her place on the ground; she must have had fallen from her use of Lucas' power, after all, vampires were not meant to siphon or use magic. Once a witch or warlock turned, they gave up that right in order to maintain the balance of nature. She was frankly surprised she was alive at all.

However, something was clearly _amiss_.

No, the Mikaelsons, her **_mates_** , they wouldn't have just _left_ her here; **_no_** _,_ clearly _something_ must have **_happened_**.

The mansion was empty as well, vacant in a way that seemed as if it had _never_ been lived in. All of it was _surreal_.

Alexis suddenly stopped, having made a pass close to where the Gemini barrier was, along the barrier the lines flickering unnaturally, shorting like a tv monitor fading in and out, or a radio channel skipping, attempting to find service where there was none.

She understood in a moment; her actions to trap the Hollow had come at a high cost.

This was a **_Prison World_**.

 ** _1\. One or two people have said a Mikaelson/OC/Salvatore story would be interesting, because I may actually be able to pull it off (I may be a good writer, but I think I have my limits, but thank you for your faith)... I have literally NO CLUE how I'd write that (mostly because of the long sordid history between the Mikaelsons and Salvatores)..._**

 ** _But, in the interest of seeing what you all think... This is me asking... What do you think? As always, no promises. I have a billion other stories. But, still opinion time!_**

 ** _2\. Anyone still interested in a Salvatore/OC story?_**

 ** _3\. There's like 2-3 chapters left... I think I may actually cry. *wipes tears away*_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I am aware of how short this chapter is... But I did this on purpose._**


	53. Sacrifices (Part One)

No One's POV

" _What in god's name happened?_ " Rebekah demands, breezing into the Mikaelson manor like a damn near _hurricane_ herself, the Mikaelson heirs tromping in like ducklings following in a line, the youngest, Anastasia and Elizabeth balanced expertly on Rebekah's hip; she had a lot of practice by now, after all. " _Where's Alexis?_ "

" _Mommy!_ " Zachary is already running on small toddler legs, breaking away from Lucas' hold, and zipping off up the stairs in the direction of where he already innately knows where his mother would reside.

" _Zach!_ " Lucas lunges a moment too late, balancing a diaper bag and also holding onto Matthew.

Andrew runs off after his twin next, his connection with his twin urging him to follow.

" _Kol!_ " Rebekah shouts for her older brother, already chasing after the two wayward Original Warlocks, the little terrors they were.

Rebekah reaches Alexis' rarely used room to see Zachary clamoring up onto the bed, small arms and hands reaching for his mother's face.

"Momma? _Mommy?_ " Zachary questions, fingers pushing at her gently as if to wake her. "Come on… _You's gotta gwet up…_ "

"Mommy, you gotta get up." Zachary cries, pushing a little harder, his small hands tugging more insistently on her shirt. " _MOMMY!_ You's gotta get up!" By now, Andrew has scrambled up on the bed, sitting next to his brother, peering down at their mother's all too still form; Alexis looking like a perfectly crafted Sleeping Beauty straight out of a Disney fairy tale, only this time there was no Disney prince to rescue her, because life wasn't that simple or fair.

" _Zach_." Kol intervenes, picking up his youngest twin, his expression twisted up in clear pain at seeing his mate unconscious and his children so distraught. " _Drew_."

" _HELPS MOMMY!_ " Zachary wiggles furious in his father's tight hold, eyes flaring gold as he struggles more and continues to reach for his mother. "Somebwody… Anybwody… _HELPS!_ "

" _Zach_." Kol hushes, arms tightening more securely, his inner vampire more than relieved to have his children in his arms once more. "Bud, we are… We _will_. Daddy's gonna help mommy. **_I promise._** Okay? And daddy **_never_** breaks his promises. Daddy's gonna help mommy."

Zachary sniffles, snot wiping on Kol's shirt, Andrew latched firmly to his neck, tears by now, pouring like Niagara Falls.

"Helps?" Zachary sniffles again.

"I'm gonna help mommy." Kol assures.

"Otay." Zachary whines, beginning to suck on his fist.

"They knew." Rebekah speaks for the first time, having been hovering by the door to Alexis' room the entire time; Finn and Elijah appearing as well, taking their youngest from their sister's hold.

"What?" Kol asks, looking up at his sister now, turning to leave the room.

"They knew. Zach particularly. But Drew as well. They knew _something_ was wrong." Rebekah tilts her head towards the twins. "Their magic reacted, or they did. Luke wasn't sure. But he was sure they knew _something_."

Kol frowns briefly, clearly pondering the ramifications of the information he got.

"Jo and Olivia don't know what happened. Alexis broke the vase that held Luke's powers. You know as well as I, Bekah… Vampires, it goes against nature for us to have magic. It was one of the many prices we paid to be immortal. But Alexis- she-" Kol has to swallow back emotions that threaten to consume him. "She was- we underestimated the Hollow. And she- Alexis _saved_ us. She helped us gain back our consciousness, our autonomy, and Dr. Laughlin, Olivia, and with Luke's powers, were able to trap the Hollow, like planned."

"The Hollow is gone… _But at what cost?_ "

 ** _Did I steal a line from Lion King to punch you in the FEELS... Maybe... Debatable... Don't kill me... Please..._**

 ** _Also... Am I possibly spoiling you with a second update? Maybe... Yes, definitely..._**

 ** _Thank you for your support! And for your reviews/opinions. I LOVE them!_**

 ** _New stories are definitely set on the back burner (unless I get the case of plot bunny attacks)! I love options! So knowing what you think about future ideas is wonderful!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	54. Sacrifices (Part Two)

No One's POV

It was a bit of a cheap shot, she knew; after all, the Gemini Coven was infamous for their Prison Worlds, more well-known for them than any other spell they crafted, even the barrier spells.

And the Gemini Coven had trapped many more power warlocks and witches in the past than a mere newbie vampire; Malachai Parker being one of them, Lilian Salvatore and the Heretics, and now Dahlia Mikaelson, and Dahlia despite being human, was certainly resourceful enough to escape if given the chance.

So, it was safe to say, there would be no _easy_ way out of the Prison World, but she had to at least _try_ ; for her mates, for her _children_ , for everything she left behind, and everything she had _fought_ for.

Alexis reached out, hand barely touching the barrier, flickering and writhing like it was _alive_.

She found herself, a moment later, back in the same place she had woken up originally, flat on her back staring up at the blue sky, birds chirping, and the sun _exactly_ in the same place; an entire day could have gone by, or _days_ , Alexis wouldn't have known, the Prison World operated on its own time.

But one thing was for sure… She was _trapped_ , forever stuck in this Prison World she had inadvertently created in her quest to eradicate the Hollow; with no magic, not that she knew how to use magic even if she did have the elder Gemini twin's magic.

Alexis bows her head, sinking to her knees; the thought of endless days, an endless _eternity_ of the same day, stretched out in front of her, was nearly _indescribable_.

It wasn't that she would _regret_ her sacrifices for her family and those that she held dear, no, _never_. She would do it again in a heartbeat. For her sacrifice would allow her children to grow, to flourish, to reach their full potential and dreams, now something she could only imagine, and for her mates to see that and be there for that to happen.

But looking around at the plantation, the silence that filled the space around her, and the unending days that stretched out before her; Alexis understood why the Prison Worlds the Gemini Coven created were truly a punishment.

The once beautiful plantation, the beautiful Mikaelson mansion Niklaus had built and designed for her himself, stood looming in front of her, was now all too large, all too _empty_ … It truly was a _prison_.


	55. Sacrifices (Part Three)

No One's POV

The Hollow was gone, imprisoned in a Prison World, but that in of itself felt like a hollow and empty victory; the cost had been too high, Alexis had sacrificed herself, and she now lie in a coma, or at least that was what the Gemini Coven could conclude. There could be no other explanation, her body lie here, in the physical plane, yet her mind lie elsewhere; lost to everyone she loved.

The Mikaelson mansion seemed simultaneously too quiet and too chaotic these days; the lack of Alexis' vibrant, whirlwind, shinning presence so clear and defined, and the Mikaelson heirs nearly unmanageable for their fathers, the thought of an indefinite amount of time having to parent without their mate both unimaginable and unbearable.

The pain and grief was like a gaping, cosmic, immeasurable, infected wound.

"It's been **_three months_** , Dr. Laughlin." Niklaus growls lowly, his form tense as he grips his crystal glass, the bourbon swishing and ice clinking in it.

"Yes… I know, Klaus. I- I'm sorry." Josette whispers, her guilt and own sorrow palpable in her tone and expression; Alexis was her friend too. "I- I don't-"

"Don't tell me that you don't know!" Niklaus hisses, his voice growing in timber. "I am **_tired_** of you saying you **_don't know!_** "

" ** _Niklaus!_** " Elijah cuts in, his voice stern, but clearly strained, as he paces slightly, his inner animal wound tight within him as frustration growls from the unanswered questions and ability to bring his mate back to him or his children.

"Are- are yous sure this a gwood idea?" Zachary questions his older siblings, following Genesis, Matthew, Andrew, and even Eliza down the hallway from their rooms.

"Do you- do you want answers Zachy?" Andrew questions his twin.

"Well- well, yes." Zachary nods, as the four and two-year olds sneak towards the top of the stairs; it was late, way past all of their bed times, and they had clearly conspired together to sneak out of bed to spy on their parents.

"Then- thens we have to figures out what is going ons." Genesis nods. "Momma- momma's hurt. Don't- don't you wants momma back?" Genesis' lip trembles a little.

"Yes." Zachary nods vigorously.

"Okay." Matthew says firmly as they walk towards the top of the stairs peeking towards the living room where their parents pace and talk.

"Klaus- Klaus didn't mean that…" Elijah attempts to smooth things over with the Gemini leader. "We- It has been a stressful few months, Dr. Laughlin." Elijah explains. "We understand- you are- you are doing your best. We all know this."

"I- I _am_ sorry, Elijah. **_Truly_**." Josette says softly. "She- Alexis is… I don't know. She's just- There are so many- theories… Dead ends… There's just nothing… Nothing _solid_ I can give you… Understand, I would _never_ risk her life. Not on something that I was not _one hundred percent_ sure of. And- and _until_ then…"

Elijah clenches his jaw, while he appreciated the Gemini Coven's caution, it did little to quell his inner animal's thirst for answers or the beast's protective rage.

"And so… Everything that we've worked for, tried to _prevent_ … In the end, it's worth nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Because what are _we_ worth? For all our strength, our immortality, our _kingdom_ …" Kol growls, practically spitting out the words. " _This_ is the price that had to be paid. Our _mate_ , for us, for her children… If that's the case…" Kol shakes his head, tone bitter.

"Kol…" Elijah says calmly. "I know that you are-"

" _She should not have done it!_ " Kol hisses, his eyes flashing. " _It was not worth it!_ **_We are not worth it!_** "

"Momma!" Zachary gasps, his fists clenching tightly as tears appear in his eyes at his father's words, his siblings clustering around him now, tiny faces looking wide-eyed at Kol and the other Mikaelson men.

" _Zach!_ " Kol spins around, his rage dying immediately.

"Momma?" Zachary questions, his lip trembling as he tries to not let tears fall. "Momma- it- it's _ours fault?_ "

"No- no, Zach, buddy-" Kol shakes his head sharply, lurching towards his son.

"Mommy hurt- cause- cause of- me's?" Zachary looks completely gutted.

"No! No! Zach, buddy-" Kol moves towards his son immediately to dispel the wrong thought process, but in another moment Zachary was gone along with the rest of the eldest Mikaelsons.

" _Shit_." Kol curses lightly, moving towards the French doors that had been blown open by Zachary's powers.

" _Nice going_ , Kol." Niklaus hisses, moving after his brother.

" _Shut up_ , Nik." Kol growls as he shoots his brother a glare. "I know, okay? Just shut up."

Niklaus just shoots his younger brother another glare before silently following Kol across the Mikaelson grounds.

"Zach!? Drew!?" Kol calls. "Come on, guys. Please. Daddy is sorry. I- I didn't mean what I said. Daddy was very angry. I'm so sorry. _Please_. Come on, it's cold and late."

"Gen!? Matt!?" Niklaus calls, tromping through the woods eyes flicking gold, using his enhanced Hybrid hearing and smell to locate his wayward twins.

"Eliza!? Come now, sweetie!" Elijah requests. "Papa is worried. I'm not angry, I promise."

"What- what's we do?" Zachary asks, holding his brother's hand, all of the siblings hiding in their fort.

Genesis shrugs, huddling next to her brother Matthew, both next to Eliza.

"There you are, Gen, Matt. Come on. Enough of this. It's time for bed." Niklaus sighs, eyes gleaming gold in the night, the moon casting some light on the ground.

"No." Genesis shakes her head, her brunette hair cascading down her shoulders and bouncing lightly as she shakes her head defiantly, her eyes flicking lightly a hybrid gold, much like her father, the Original Hybrid.

"Gen…" Niklaus warns slightly.

"No." Genesis repeats. "We- we heard you."

" ** _NO!_** " Andrew answers, stepping into the conversation, pushing slightly in front of his siblings as if to protect them. "She said no's!"

"Andrew." Niklaus says patiently, voice low and calm.

"Zach. Drew." Kol finally bursts through the clearing, relief flooding through him at the sight of his children.

" ** _NO!_** _DON'T **WANNA** TALK! LEAVE US AWLONE!_" Andrew cries, his little face now pulled up into a fierce pout, a blast of magic sharp and sudden, taking both Kol and Niklaus by surprise as it forces them backwards.

"Drew!" Kol demands, voice firm as he gets his bearings.

" _NO!_ " Zachary steps in now, stepping beside his brother, shaking his head defiantly; it would be cute if it weren't heartbreakingly sad. "WE SWAID _LEAVE US AWLONE! IT'S **OURS** FAULTS! IT- IT'S **OUR** FAULTS! WE- WE JUST WANT MOMMY!_"

Their magic shakes the ground, their eyes flaring bright with gold.

"Zach! Drew!" Kol growls, his patented parent voice. "Stop this. **_Now_**."

"WE DON'T WANTS _YOU!_ **WE WANT MOMMY!** " Zachary shouts loud and firm; the blast of magic from both Original Warlocks shaking the entire Mikaelson plantation, uncontrollable as it sweeps like a monsoon across it.

Kol looked up from where he had been thrown down on the ground, a sharp crack alerting him of something; the Gemini barrier was _fracturing_.

Across the Mikaelson plantation, in the manor, Alexis bolted _awake_.


	56. Last Q&A

**_Just a small Q &A_**

 ** _1\. Will I start a Salvatore/OC story?_**

 ** _Actually... A friend of mine, Brookeworm3, gave me an awesome idea for an OC, which I will be bringing into a Salvatore/OC fic... I have the beginning idea of the story... Because these darn plot bunnies won't LEAVE ME ALONE! But, no promises, because, I do have like a million other stories I SHOULD be working on..._**

 ** _2\. A Mikaelson/OC/Salvatore story..._**

 ** _Thanks for all the input, but it's DEFINITELY a back burner for now..._**

 ** _3\. Guys, this next chapter is the LAST chapter! Other than the epilogue. I'm just, can we have a moment of silence? This trilogy is FINISHED! I'm not crying... You're crying! *sniffles*_**

 ** _4\. There is still Legacy, however, for anyone who wants more of Alexis, her mates, & adorable kiddos!_**

 ** _Again, reviews are lovely! Let's finish the story off strong!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	57. Homecoming

No One's POV

The blurry, dim ceiling and walls of her bedroom blurred in front of her eyesight, only instead of midday sun streaming through as they had countless times before, a low lamp cast shadows across a familiar room; Alexis squinted slightly, arm moving as if to wipe sleep from her eyes.

Then, a piercing cry penetrated the silence, Alexis immediately moving, stumbling from bed, feeling disjointed, stiff, and uncoordinated, as if she had been still too long.

The Mikaelson mansion became blurred before her vision, soft hall light lighting her way towards one of her youngest's room, Alexis feeling a sense of tunnel vision as she made her way intently towards Anastasia's room in a bit of a haze.

" _Ana_." Alexis murmurs, still moving intently towards the crying, it only getting louder and more fussy, Anastasia clearly upset by something.

"Ana-bear. Shh." Alexis continues to murmurs, reaching into the crib and holding Anastasia close.

"Shh. Shh. Momma's here. Momma's here." Alexis hushes, holding Anastasia to her chest, not questioning this dream or fantasy that she had woken up in, if this was something different than the Prison World she had been locked in for countless days, she wouldn't take it for granted.

"Ana-banana, its okay, your father is-" Davina walks into Anastasia's room, the Mikaelson men having not returned from retrieving the elder Mikaelson heirs, stopping short to gape at Alexis holding Anastasia. " ** _Alexis_**."

" _Davina_?" Alexis questions, suddenly feeling as if something like the haze she had found herself in, pop with a sudden sharp clarity.

" _Alexis_." Davina repeats.

"Where's Finn?" Alexis asks, looking confused and uncertain, her world altering in a sort of distant, indistinct, shaky way.

" _Alexis_." Davina repeats dumbfounded, as if not quite certain she wasn't hallucinating everything.

"Yes." Alexis nods slowly. "Are you- are you okay?" Alexis questions.

"You're- _you're awake!_ " Davina shouts. " _You're awake!_ Oh my god! **_YOU'RE AWAKE!_** "

"Jo- _**JO!** _Alexis is awake!" Davina races out of the room to tell the eldest Gemini leader who was still downstairs.

The Mikaelson men returned just as Alexis walked down the stairs with Anastasia in her arms, Davina helping to guide her, hovering like a humming bird in case Alexis were to fall (unlikely since she was a vampire, but Davina wanted to make sure since Alexis had been unconscious for three months).

" _Angel?_ " Kol breathes shakily, a full body shudder going through him as his eyes lock onto his mate for the first time in months, stepping into the mansion, barely daring to believe the sight before him.

" ** _MOMMY'S!_** "


	58. Epilogue

No One's POV

 ***18 Years Later***

The eldest Mikaelson heirs had returned to the city that they had grown up in; Genesis and Mathew returning from studying at Columbia and Harvard University, respectively, and Eliza returning from studying abroad at Roehampton University in England.

Eliza had picked up an English accent, much like her father, Elijah, and his own siblings; her mother, Alexis, like to tease Eliza, all in good-nature and poke fun, complaining that she was now the only one in the first generation of Mikaelsons that didn't have an accent in the family.

 _We were golden, we were fire, we were magic.  
Yeah, and they all knew our names all over town.  
We had it made in the middle of the madness,  
We were neon in a grey crowd._

The eldest Mikaelson heirs had returned to their beloved city of New Orleans, to the French Quarter, to the supernatural community that thrived and grew and was the center for all supernatural order and rule, now to reclaim their throne; it was time for their parents to step down, and to hand over the ruling and matters of state to their children, their _heirs_.

Marcel had already been ruling alone side his sire and adopted father for several years, but he alone could not handle the matters of the Quarter, New Orleans, and the supernatural community alone.

 _Yeah, we wrote our own story.  
Full of blood, sweat, and heartbeats.  
We didn't do it for the fame or the glory,  
But we went down in history._

" _Eliza_ , sweetie." Alexis walks into her daughter's room, Eliza sitting on her window seat and staring out her bedroom window to the Mikaelson's courtyard as preparations for the ceremony commenced.

"Mama." Eliza waivers, her voice softly, turning immediately towards her mother, gaze reflecting everything she refused to say or acknowledge.

"How- how do you do it?" Eliza questions.

"You just- well, it's not so hard. You have Gen and Matt. And Marcel." Alexis answers instead. "And you'll _always_ have us. Just because we're stepping down doesn't mean you can't ask us questions. Everything will be okay. You'll do such _wonderful_ things, Eliza. I will _always_ believe in you and support you."

"I've missed you, Eliza." Alexis says after another moment of silence, sitting beside her eldest daughter and curling her arms around Eliza, pulling her into her arms in a warm and comforting embrace.

"Is- is papa mad?" Eliza questions, looking down and fiddling with a corner of a blanket that lies on her window seat.

"Of course not, Eliza. In fact, I know he'd love to talk to you. Why would you ever think he would be mad at you, sweetie?" Alexis questions, gently pushing Eliza's face up to meet her gaze.

"I- I said some things… I was _angry_. I'm sorry." Eliza looks ashamed.

"Well, you know your father… He's a bit silly sometimes." Alexis cracks a small smile at her eldest. "None of the Mikaelsons can hold their tempers very well. And they're not very good at talking their emotions out... They're more of the growly and stabby type people." Alexis gets the conspirator look at her face, making her daughter giggle slightly. "He's not mad, baby. But I'm sure he'd like to talk to you."

"Isn't that right, _'Lijah_ …" Alexis mutters, eyebrow raising as she looks towards the door, Elijah almost sheepishly slinking out from the door frame at being caught eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hello Eliza." Elijah answers, gaze looking at his mate and eldest daughter sitting together, a picture that never ceased to warm his heart.

" _Father!_ " Eliza bounces up, flashing towards her father. "I'm sorry!"

" _Eliza_." Elijah catches his daughter as she flies towards his chest. "I've missed you, my little Eliza. It's alright, I'm here. _I'm here_."

Alexis smiles, silently getting up and walking out of the room, leaving father and daughter to talk; a conversation that was _long_ overdue.

"That's _disgusting_ , Matthew." Genesis scrunches her nose at her brother's choice of food.

"What? I'm hungry." Matthew looks at his sister.

"So? What are you? A human garbage disposal?" Genesis snarks back.

"No, I'm a wolf." Matthew fires back.

"Hello Gen, Matt." Alexis walks in, looking at her twins amused at their typical bickering.

"Mom!" Genesis perks up at her mother.

"Hello honey." Alexis smiles, walking into the kitchen where her twins were apparently attempting to empty their house of all the food.

"Mom, can you help me pick out a dress for this evening?" Genesis bounces up to her mother, nearly knocking her mother off her feet by force; elder vampire by several years, Alexis' vampire strength was no match for Genesis' Hybrid strength.

"Of course, baby." Alexis answers, smoothing fingers through Genesis' hair.

"I heard my two _favorite_ littlest wolves." Niklaus walks into the kitchen.

" _Dad!_ " Matthew groans at the childish nickname and Niklaus ruffing his hair, the force of Niklaus' strength nearly knocking Matthew off his stool as Niklaus pulls him into a hug.

"Dad!" Genesis runs to her father, ever the daddy's girl.

"There's my littlest wolf." Niklaus smiles, dimples appearing as he smiles at his daughter, Genesis happily running to him.

"Hello love." Niklaus smile at his mate as well, having been out running errands for the preparations of the night.

"Hello Nik." Alexis greets back, content to have all her children back under one roof.

The Mikaelson compound was elegantly decorated; lights glittering above, shinning like stars, music setting a pleasant, sociable atmosphere, caters sweeping through with finger food and drinks, witches, vampires, hybrids, and humans alike mingling with diplomatic, yet an anticipating air about them.

Three thrones, wooden, carved elegantly, with plush seats and ornate inset jewels, sat against one wall in the center; unused by Elijah, Niklaus, and Alexis, but purely symbolic symbols of the Kings and Queen of New Orleans, the French Quarter, and supernatural community as a whole.

 _What everyone wondered, we'd never question.  
Close our eyes and took on the world together._

"If you could excuse us for a moment…" Elijah taps his glass diplomatically, his voice ringing strongly out over the assembled crowd. "As all of you know, it has been over two decades since New Orleans and the Quarter has seen such bloodshed and war that was brought upon you by my family, since my family has waged war against the factions of the supernatural community, and since we have found peace… Our family has ruled this community, has enforced the laws of the land, and has fought the wars and battles that have arisen both for our family and in your name…"

Eliza could see the crowd murmuring slightly, it rippling through the crowd like waves in the ocean, and she wondered if she could be even half the ruler her father and the first generation of Mikaelsons had been.

"My brothers, my mate, your Queen… We have decided that it is time for _us_ , for this _city_ , and _community_ , to begin a _new_ era…" Elijah continues. "It is time for the generations of the past to allow the new generation to lead, to take us forward into the new era… They will do great things, bring with them a future filled with less bloodshed, peace, prosperity, and great optimism. And, it is with this, we pass our leadership and rule to our children."

 _And they'll remember,  
We were legends,  
We were.  
Yeah, we were legends,  
Yeah, we wrote our own story…_

 ** _Legends ~ Kelsea Ballerini_**


	59. Legacy

**_The Hollow Crown & The Ties That Bind series is FINISHED! Can you believe it? I can barely believe it... *sniffles*_**

 ** _Honestly, this is a huge achievement... Or it feels like it for me. I am so proud of this series & Alexis. I feel like I've watched my OC grow up... I'm not crying... Okay, maybe a smidge..._**

 ** _Also, I have to admit... I'm really not an author that demands reviews. But I got only TWO on the last chapter. That was... Disappointing to say the least. Now, I had mentioned I hoped to get to 300 reviews. But I didn't mean to stop! Come on, guys!_**

 ** _Anyways,_**

 ** _Much love to EVERYONE who constantly reviewed... Truly, from the bottom of my heart & soul, you guys are the ones who encouraged me & kept me going!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

Legacy

Our family's history is drenched in blood, in a thousand years of enemies, slaughter, & careless war. It comes with a legacy of great power & respect. Our parents raged war on New Orleans & the Quarter to win back their home. We are the Mikaelson heirs & this is our legacy. House Mikaelson. Long may we reign. The Ties That Bind series Spin-Off


End file.
